


Приёмыш

by Rizenna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Family, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 39,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizenna/pseuds/Rizenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Наруто, мы любим тебя больше, чем ты можешь себе представить»,— Микото-сан, моя…мать?<br/>«Я не позволю вам и пальцем тронуть моего сына»,— Фугаку-сан, мой…отец?<br/>«Не волнуйся, он, может, и кажется жутким, но улыбаться умеет…ну, по крайней мере, он улыбается старшему братику», — Саске.<br/>«Твоё появление в нашем клане в какой-то степени сродни благословению», — Итачи.<br/>Совершенно внезапно я стал одним из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вот она — семья.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Naruto's Adopted Family (Alt Universe Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84512) by TheFemaleReviewer. 



> Во-первых, огромное спасибо моей бете! [Laora](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3088403)! Без тебя это был бы просто кошмар хД  
> Во-вторых, большое спасибо моему артеру, [Pirat J](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2896011), за чудесные иллюстрации!  
> В-третьих, автор самое настоящее солнышко. Общаться с ней, обсуждать плот и развитие, героев и новые главы манги было сплошным удовольствием. Если вам понравилось, не поленитесь оставить хотя бы скромное thank you под оригинальной работой на FF :)

_Наруто_

Больше всего на свете я мечтал быть принятым, но… как белая ворона в стае, я слишком выделялся. И всё же, я им нравился. Мои волнения таились глубоко внутри. Все вокруг старались, как могли, чтобы я чувствовал себя частью целого.  
— Наруто-кун, можешь отнести этот картофель домой своему отцу? — попросила Самори-сан, выглянув из магазина. Она и её муж продавали овощи и мясо. Эта женщина была другом семьи, очень близким другом.  
Я кивнул и взял пакет у неё из рук. Она погладила меня по голове и улыбнулась, а я побежал дальше.  
Моему… отцу?  
До дома добрался быстро и протянул пакет сурового вида мужчине с растрёпанными чёрными волосами. Свиток, развёрнутый в его руках, загораживал его обычно хмурое лицо. Он даже не посмотрел на меня. Я тут же опустил взгляд, но вдруг вспомнил кое-что.  
«Не волнуйся, он, может, и кажется жутким, но улыбаться умеет…ну, по крайней мере, он улыбается старшему братику».  
— Эту картошку… Самори-сан попросила отдать её вам, — сказал я.  
Сидя там, в своём кресле, он опустил бумагу и взглянул на меня. Я посмотрел в ответ со всей уверенностью, которая у меня ещё оставалась. Он окинул пакет безразличным взглядом.  
— Наруто, — сказал он.  
— Да, Фугаку-сан? — я развернулся к нему полностью.  
— Отдай картофель своей матери, она знает, что с этим делать.  
Моей… матери?  
Я кивнул и развернулся. Он вновь поднял свой свиток на уровень глаз. Барьер восстановлен. Всё время с ним так. Вот сейчас был один из тех редких моментов, когда он говорил со мной. И он редко на меня смотрит. Я прошёл к кухне, где Микото-сан читала какое-то письмо с тем же явным интересом, что и Фугаку-сан.  
— Фугаку-сан сказал мне отдать это вам, — нарушил я тишину. — Это от Самори-сан.  
Из всех взрослых Микото-сан единственная всегда находила для меня время. Она сложила газету и убрала её, как только я переступил порог кухни.  
— Наруто, говорила же, хватит называть нас так формально, — сказала она, улыбаясь.  
Я кивнул.  
Всё равно… не могу представить, чтобы я называл вас как-то иначе…  
— Вот, — я немедленно подал ей пакет с картошкой.  
Микото-сан выхватила его, покачала головой и пробормотала что-то, а потом убрала пакет в самый высокий шкафчик.  
— Разве мы не будем сегодня её есть? — спросил я.  
— Нет, — повернувшись, раздражённо ответила она.  
Я обиделся, думая, что сделал что-то не то.  
— Почему? Потому что это я принёс её?  
Она строго посмотрела на меня, потом вздохнула и улыбнулась. Склонившись ко мне, она сказала:  
— Нет. Это потому, что сегодня на ужин у нас рамен… твой любимый.  
Щёки загорелись от стыда. Я отвернулся от неё, но она протянула руку и коснулась моего лица.  
— Наруто… ты опять за старое?  
Я намеренно не смотрел на неё. Слишком острым было чувство вины.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал кое-что, — сказала она. — Посмотри на меня.  
Я медленно повернулся к ней.  
— Все здесь тебя любят, — сказала Микото-сан. — Каждый из нас любит тебя больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
Я жил здесь всего месяц. По сравнению с семью годами, что я прожил один, — это ничто. Я всё ещё сомневался. Всё так же держался в стороне. Но…  
Она обняла меня и подняла на руки.  
— Хочешь послушать сказку? — спросила она.  
Я кивнул, держась за неё и кладя голову ей на плечо. Мы вышли из кухни и пересекли комнату, в которой сидел Фугаку-сан. Она прошла мимо него, и я мог поклясться, что увидел, как он улыбается. Показалось, наверняка.  
Она зашла в мою спальню и села на край кровати, позволив мне слезть с её рук и положить голову ей на колени.  
— Семь лет назад, в день твоего рождения, большой-пребольшой демон-лис напал на деревню, — начала она.

Мой взгляд скользнул к окну рядом с нами. Я зевнул. Я уже слышал эту историю раньше. Микото-сан рассказывала её, когда мне становилось грустно, потому что знала, как она мне нравится.  
— Все были напуганы и взволнованы. Никто не думал, что деревня уцелеет, но тут...  
— Четвёртый Хокаге появился на огромной жабе, — прервал я. — Он создал много сильных техник и даже умел призывать лягушек.  
— Точно, — согласилась она. — И со всей своей огромной силой, он победил демона-лиса и заставил его уйти восвояси, но во время битвы он получил смертельную рану и умер немногим позже.  
— Ага, но всё равно… его знают как величайшего героя Конохи, потому что он был сильный и храбрый и никогда не сдавался, — сказал я.  
Микото-сан улыбнулась мне.  
— Теперь, когда ты успокоился, расскажешь, что тебя тревожит? — спросила она.  
— …Дело в том, я ведь не особенный, как вы все, — сказал я. — Я не могу делать шаринган и технику огненного шара или что ещё… Я просто… совсем не к месту здесь.  
Её улыбка не увяла. Она пригладила мои волосы назад и сказала:  
— Ты куда особенней, чем можешь себе представить, милый.  
— Ты правда так думаешь?  
— Конечно, — ответила она.  
Я проводил взглядом лепестки цветов, летящие мимо окна снаружи.  
— Знаешь… Я тоже хотел бы стать Хокаге. Чтобы защищать деревню и всех в ней и быть героем, как он.  
— О, правда? Что же, тебе придётся хорошенько подтянуть свою учёбу, если хочешь этого добиться!  
Я скривился, а она улыбнулась и зашевелила пальцами. Я знал, что это значит.  
Пригнуться и в укрытие!  
Я откатился в сторону, но она поймала меня и прижала, щекоча мои бока. Я извивался и хохотал с добрых полминуты, а потом повернулся и хотел пощекотать её в ответ, но мои пальцы оказались коротковаты, к тому же я не мог остановить смех ни на секунду, чтобы даже попытаться это сделать.  
— Наруто! — позвал голос. — Наруто! Я дома!  
Я сел так резко, что почти ударил лбом Микото-сан. Она увидела нетерпение на моём лице и сказала:  
— Похоже, твой лучший друг вернулся.  
Я скатился с кровати и поднялся, смотря на дверь будто завороженный.  
В любую секунду… он войдёт.  
Я был прав. Дверь распахнулась с треском, и он стоял там с обычной широкой улыбкой на лице. Я улыбнулся в ответ, а он бросился ко мне и обнял.  
— Угадай что, угадай что! — затараторил он, прыгая на месте.  
— Что? — спросил я.  
— Я сделал это! Наконец-то! Я тренировался со старшим братиком, и у меня получилось! Я могу использовать технику огненного шара!  
— Ух ты, Саске! Это потрясающе! — сказала его мама.  
Он подбежал к ней и обнял, а потом потянул меня за руку.  
— Пошли, пойдём! Нужно показать папе! Я должен удивить его!  
— Давай! — согласился я.  
Мы выбежали из нашей комнаты так быстро, как только позволяли наши короткие ноги, оставляя Микото-сан стоять там и улыбаться.  
Я знаю, вы любите меня… но иногда не могу понять, почему…  
Мы забежали в комнату, где Фугаку-сан всё так же сидел в своём кресле, только теперь его окружали трое, и все они серьёзно о чём-то шептались. Саске и я осторожно подошли, зная, что когда взрослые разговаривают, дети должны быть тише воды, ниже травы. Фугаку-сан заметил нас и поднял руку, призывая завершить разговор. Другие повернулись, увидели нас, и выражения их лиц неуловимо изменились, будто в страхе, прежде чем вернуться к обычной невозмутимости.  
Они что, нас обсуждали?  
— Да, мальчики? — спросил Фугаку-сан.  
— Папочка… Я… э… — сказал Саске, опустив взгляд.  
Говорит быть храбрым, а сам ведёт себя вот так? Ну что за…  
— Он хочет вам кое-что показать, — сказал я.  
Фугаку-сан посмотрел на нас внимательно и кивнул.  
— Прошу прощения, господа, кажется, нечто более важное требует моего внимания.  
Остальные посмотрели с досадой, но развернулись и вышли. Саске повёл отца и меня из дома и даже дальше, из квартала. Я ненавидел покидать квартал Учих. Напоминало о поганом прошлом…  
Мы дошли до озера, и Саске выбежал на причал. Его отец шёл прямо за ним, но я остался позади, на берегу. Если техника Саске была идеальна… то бишь лучше, чем месяц назад, то шар должен получиться ГИГАНТСКИМ, и я никоим образом не хотел оказаться у него на пути.  
Саске глубоко вдохнул, и даже тут, стоя на берегу, я почувствовал силу, такую мощную, что волосы встали дыбом… он, должно быть, вложил много… как там они это называют… чакры? Да, той энергии, с которой ниндзя сражаются. Он отклонил голову назад, а затем резко качнул ею вперёд, позволяя энергии вырваться из его губ. И… там было МНОГО энергии, как я и думал, пламя пронеслось над озером и расширилось почти до пяти футов в диаметре. Я видел огненный шар Итачи только однажды, и он всё равно был больше, чем шар Саске… но не намного.  
Когда он закончил, то повернулся и посмотрел на своего отца. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди. Я подошёл к ним и встал рядом с Саске, мне было интересно посмотреть на реакцию Фугаку-сана. Разве он не был поражён? Он медленно кивнул Саске и положил руку на голову сына, теребя его волосы. Я впервые видел, чтобы Фугаку-сан прикоснулся к Саске.  
— Молодец, — сказал он.  
Я улыбнулся, счастье за Саске накрыло меня с головой. У нас обоих были одинаковые улыбки на лицах. Нередко мы испытывали одни и те же эмоции. Мы будто чувствовали друг друга.  
Медленно, взгляд Фугаку-сана сдвинулся на меня. Моя улыбка померкла.  
— Я… У меня ничего нового, — сказал я.  
На самом деле у меня вообще ничего нет… Я и на ниндзя-то едва начал тренироваться.  
Не спеша, он положил руку и на мою голову. Я посмотрел на него с удивлением, чувствуя замешательство.  
— Саске, в следующий раз, когда будешь тренироваться с Итачи, возьми Наруто с собой… чтобы вы оба были готовы к академии.  
Саске повернулся ко мне и взял меня за руку.  
— Так точно! — сказал он.  
Фугаку-сан кивнул нам и ушёл. А мы остались сидеть на причале, болтая ногами в воде и разговаривая о прошедшем дне.  
— Это было словно волшебство! — сказал Саске. — Я едва мог поверить в это… он просто вылетел из меня!  
Саске был странный. Сначала он казался своего рода одиночкой… довольно сдержанным и замкнутым, но стоило узнать его получше, и оказалось, что он улыбчивый, счастливый ребёнок, который и мухи не обидит. Видите ли, когда я впервые встретил его, он спас меня от толпы. Однажды несколько жителей деревни, увидев меня, окружили, стали бросать в меня всякие вещи и пытаться ввязать в драку. Я не знал, что делать… Я чувствовал себя одиноким, покинутым, и никому не было дела… Никому, кроме него. Он появился и остановил их. И не только в тот раз, но и потом, когда меня толкали или делали мне больно, он появлялся и использовал свою фамилию — Учиха — чтобы напугать всех до чёртиков и заставить их свалить прочь. Поначалу он только пожимал плечами и делал вид, будто не сделал ничего особенного, но после каждого раза мы становились ближе и ближе, пока однажды…  
В тот памятный день он схватил меня за руку.  
— Знаешь… Я думаю, было бы надёжнее тебе жить в другом месте, — сказал он.  
Я посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну… посмотри на себя, ты выглядишь как уличная крыса в этих обносках. Если твои родители о тебе не заботятся, тебе следует пойти домой со мной! — сказал он. — К тому же, мне нельзя выходить из нашего квартала. Поэтому, чтобы мне не нарушать правила, почему бы тебе просто не жить там?  
Я отвёл взгляд.  
— Я… нет у меня родителей, — сказал я. — Мне кажется, я и один неплохо справляюсь.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Всё хуже, чем я думал. Пошли!  
Он потащил меня к своему дому, невзирая на мои протесты и утверждения, что всё в порядке. Ясное дело, я лгал. Что угодно было бы лучше, чем тот сарай, в котором я жил, подбирая с земли конфеты, брошенные другими детьми. Он был прав, я жил как уличная крыса.  
Как ни странно, вся его семья оказалась дома, даже Итачи. Они были в разных комнатах, и, пока я ждал снаружи, Саске собрал их вместе. А потом он пригласил меня войти. Это был самый важный момент в моей жизни.  
Я вошёл в большую, просторную комнату, где они все сидели. Саске стоял рядом с дверью. Когда я вошёл, все посмотрели на меня. Я не знал, что говорить, поэтому посмотрел на Саске, но он смотрел себе в ноги, и помощи от него было чуть.  
— Кто это? — спросил его отец.  
Саске, казалось, был ещё больше напуган вниманием своего отца. Всё, походу, ложилось на меня, и, смотря на его семью теперь и увидев лишь малую долю его квартала, я хотел стать частью всего этого. Я хотел жить здесь больше, чем когда-либо хотел чего-либо ещё. Хотя бы потому, что, когда я прошёл мимо десятков Учих по дороге к этому дому, никто не посмотрел на меня дважды… в отличие от остальных жителей деревни, которые глядели на меня со злобой… Нет, эти люди посматривали на меня с любопытством или даже глядели в открытую, возможно, задаваясь вопросом, почему я здесь. Но в них не чувствовалось подлости или жестокости. Одна девочка даже помахала мне. Это место было словно другой мир.  
— Я… Узумаки Наруто, — сказал я, — И… я хочу остаться с Саске.  
Они выглядели ещё более озадаченными.  
— У него родителей нет, — к Саске наконец-то вернулся голос.— И…в деревне жители задирали его, они кидались в него чем попало и обзывались. Кажется, все его…ненавидят.  
Я вздрогнул на этом слове. «Ненавижу» — это слово я часто использовал, чтобы описать мои чувства к жителям деревни.  
Выражение лица Микото-сан смягчилось.  
— О, — она поднялась и подошла ко мне, — так вот откуда этот синяк у тебя на лице… и эта одежда, она вся…  
Неожиданно, она обняла меня.  
— Конечно, он может оста…  
— Подожди, — сказал Фугаку-сан.  
Все задержали дыхание.  
— Как, ещё раз, тебя зовут?  
Я выглянул из-за женщины и посмотрел на него. Его глаза были закрыты, и это прибавило мне смелости.  
— Наруто… Узумаки Наруто, — повторил я.  
Внезапно Микото-сан схватила меня за запястье.  
— Если это правда, значит, ты…  
— Микото! — предостерегающе сказал Фугаку-сан, и она заколебалась.  
— Да, — сказала она, кажется, вспомнив о чём-то.  
На некоторое время воцарилась тишина.  
Все ждали решения Фугаку-сана. Ну, точно, патриархальная семейка.  
— Саске, подойди, — наконец сказал он.  
Саске медленно прошёл вперёд.  
— Это правда, что жители издевались над ним?  
Саске согласно кивнул.  
— Да… уже больше двух месяцев я его от них защищаю. Они его действительно терпеть не могут, но… он хороший, правда! Он шиноби, как мы, и довольно неплохой.  
Я покраснел, слышать комплименты от Саске было непривычно. Наконец, Фугаку-сан открыл глаза и посмотрел на свою жену.  
— Микото… подготовь комнату Саске к подселению.  
Я улыбнулся.  
— Да!  
Правда, кроме меня, никто и звука не издал. Микото кивнула мужу, а я увидел лёгкую улыбку на её лице, когда она выходила из комнаты. Итачи, казалось, вообще ничего не волновало. Он поднялся и прошёл мимо меня, кивнув. Фугаку-сан поднялся и вышел через заднюю дверь на улицу.  
— Так всегда, — сказал Саске, когда мы остались одни. — Ты не можешь быть таким шумным. Когда какое-либо решение принято, тебе нужно подождать, пока все старшие выйдут, прежде чем сказать что-либо ещё.  
Я усмехнулся и закинул руки за голову.  
— Фу ты, твоя семья довольно скованная.  
Саске закатил глаза.  
— Таковы правила, придурок. Ты что, не читал восьмой пункт Руководства Шиноби?  
Я нахмурился.  
— Я и не знал, что такое существует.  
Саске закрыл лицо рукой.  
— Чёрт возьми, там сто правил в Руководстве, — сказал он. — О том, какие дзюцу запрещены, и как вести себя со старшими по званию, и каковы обязанности генинов, чунинов и джонинов. Я знаю только правила с первого по десятое, так как я всё ещё претендент и не учусь в Академии, но правило номер восемь объясняет, как проявлять максимум уважения по отношению к старшим.  
К концу ЭТОЙ тирады я практически пускал слюни от перенапряжения. Он покачал головой.  
— Ты точно ниндзя? — спросил он.  
  
***  
  
— Саске, Наруто, — позвал голос.  
Я сел, сонно потирая глаза. Стемнело. Саске лежал сбоку от меня, и я потряс его за плечо.  
Похоже, мы заснули на причале после того, как Саске показал свою технику отцу. Итачи стоял над нами.  
— Ужин готов, — сказал он.  
Я подскочил, чуть не упав в воду.  
— Да! Рамен!  
Саске и Итачи пошли впереди, явно не разделяя мой восторг.  
— Фу, терпеть не могу раменные вечера, — пожаловался Саске.  
Я проигнорировал его.  
— Рамен, рамен, рамен… — пел я.  
Спустя каких-то двадцать пройденных шагов мы сели за кухонный стол, помолились и начали есть. Я скорчил Саске рожу, с чавканьем заглатывая лапшу. Он закатил глаза и отвернулся, но когда никто не смотрел, повернулся ко мне и открыл рот, полный пережёванного рамена.  
— Итачи, — сказал Фугаку-сан.  
По какой-то причине мы все замерли и оглянулись… Наверное, потому, что Фугаку-сан редко напрямую обращался к нему. Итачи медленно поднял взгляд.  
— Да, отец?  
— Ты освобождён от сегодняшнего собрания, — сказал он.  
Похоже, Итачи был действительно шокирован, даже его лицо, впервые на моей памяти, демонстрировало эмоцию, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Он кивнул, и за столом снова повисла тишина. Я глянул в сторону Саске, а тот в ответ пожал плечами, и мы продолжили есть рамен с говядиной, креветками и бамбуковыми ростками. После обеда Фугаку-сан внезапно вышел из дома. Итачи пошёл в свою комнату, а Микото-сан стала готовить нас ко сну.  
— Мама, — позвал Саске, пока мы стягивали одежду.  
— Да?  
Она была спиной к нему, так как помогала мне вылезти из чересчур большой белой футболки и серых штанин.  
— Я тут подумал… а как Наруто родился, если у него нет родителей?  
Я замер. Микото-сан всё ещё возилась со мной, так что она почувствовала моё напряжение и замерла в ответ.  
— Саске… — осторожно начала она.  
— Должен же у него кто-то быть, разве нет? — продолжал тот.  
Я выглянул из-за Микото-сан. Он смотрел на неё так строго… Я понял, её ответ был необходим нам обоим. Между нами словно существовала связь, как у близнецов, и, даже просто глядя на него, я мог сказать, что его настоящим вопросом было: «Есть ли кто-нибудь, кто может прийти и забрать Наруто?»  
Саске этого не хотел. Было очевидно, что он стал привязываться ко мне, возможно, уже начал видеть меня как собственного брата. Если была такая вероятность, что однажды кто-то придёт и заберёт меня…уж лучше и не привязываться ко мне. Я опустил взгляд. Как бы ужасно это ни звучало, я тоже не хотел, чтобы кто-либо пришёл за мной…я не хотел его терять.  
— Мы поговорим об этом после того, как вы, ребятки, примете ванну.  
Саске вздохнул. Он ненавидел принимать ванну. А мне это нравилось. Мы оба залазили в воду с мылом и пузырьками, а Микото-сан мыла наши волосы. Я делал Саске усы из пены, а он мне пенную бороду, и Микото-сан смотрела на нас с любовью, как всегда. Мы выбрались и хорошенько вытерлись полотенцами, а после надели пижамы. У Саске были очень красивые чёрные шёлковые штаны и рубашка, у меня же только трусы и слишком большая футболка, которую мне дали в магазине для бездомных. Кровать Саске была возле двери, а моя — под окном, но сейчас мы оба прыгнули на ту, что была ближе к выходу.  
— Теперь расскажи нам, — сказал Саске, показывая решимость, которую обычно он испытывал лишь во время боя.  
Его мать медленно подошла к нам.  
— Успокойся, Саске.  
Он по-детски протянул к ней руки, едва ли частое зрелище. Она села между нами на кровати и обняла нас обоих, а мы устроили головы у неё на груди так, чтобы смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
— Готовы?  
Мы кивнули; ушки на макушке, глаза распахнуты донельзя, в ожидании новой истории.


	2. Мои настоящие родители.

_Наруто_

— …Семь лет назад демон-лис напал на Коноху.  
Я нахмурился и вскинул голову.  
— Я уже знаю эту историю! — воскликнул я.  
— Подожди секундочку, Наруто… эту часть истории я никогда не рассказывала.  
В смятении, я устроился обратно.  
— Как тебе известно, Четвёртый Хокаге спас целую деревню. Но знаешь, что ещё?  
Я ждал.  
— Он был женат на женщине, которая тоже была шиноби этой деревни и вот-вот должна была родить. Её звали… Кушина, и она была мне очень дорогим другом, — сказала Микото-сан. — Она отдала свою жизнь в тот день, так же, как он… и знаешь, какое у неё полное имя?  
Я замер. Саске решил ответить за меня.  
— Какое?  
— Узумаки… Узумаки Кушина.  
— Моё…  
— Правильно, — ответила она. — Наруто, я верю, что ты сын Четвёртого Хокаге и Кушины Узумаки… Они отдали свои жизни за тебя в тот день, за своего единственного сына, завещая тебе будущее… ты тоже герой этой деревни, как и они.  
— Я… герой?   
Она кивнула.  
— Как я и сказала, ты очень, очень особенный, Наруто.  
Чуть сдвинувшись, она вытащила что-то из нагрудного кармана.  
— У меня есть их фото, которое я сделала в тот последний день… так и не получилось его отдать.  
Я схватился за конверт, почему-то боясь открывать его, но меня взяли за руку… Саске. Вместе, дрожащими пальцами, мы открыли свёрнутую бумагу и вытащили снимок. Саске держался за одну сторону правой рукой, а я за другую левой. Женщина с огненно-красными волосами стояла в центре, а с ней рядом замер мужчина в плаще Хокаге. Оба широко улыбались и смотрели вниз, на её большой живот.  
— Он на Наруто похож, — сказал Саске, удивлённо показывая на мужчину. — Посмотри на его волосы!  
Четвёртый Хокаге был блондином… прям как я. Живя в квартале Учих уже месяц, я начал верить, что ни у кого на свете нет таких светлых волос.  
— Да, определённо, — ответила Микото-сан. — Насчёт твоего вопроса, Саске. Кушина и Минато… они всегда рядом с Наруто. Не физически, но в его сердце.  
Саске кивнул.  
— И, конечно, у него есть мы. Мы бы очень хотели быть твоей семьёй, Наруто, если ты не против.  
Я энергично закивал головой.  
— Можно я оставлю фото? — спросил я.  
— Подожди, — сказала она, забирая его назад, — я хочу поместить его в рамку.  
Она поднялась с кровати Саске, крепко обняла меня, поцеловала сына в лоб и направилась к двери.   
— Пора спать, мальчики, — сказала она, выключая свет.  
В темноте Саске взял меня за руку. Я сжал его ладонь в ответ.  
— Саске… я хочу стать великим героем, как… как мой отец, — прошептал я.  
Он кивнул.  
— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы мой отец был таким замечательным, — сказал он.  
— Да ладно, твой папа всё равно крут, — ответил я.  
Мы посмеялись и вскоре заснули. Мне приснился довольно неприятный сон о человеке в маске и плачущей красноволосой женщине. Я бежал и бежал сквозь образы, то выпадая во тьму, то выныривая обратно, пока не столкнулся лицом к лицу с гигантским демоном-лисом… Тот оскалил на меня зубы и сверкнул красными глазищами, а потом завис надо мной и, раскрыв пасть, нырнул вниз, словно собрался съесть меня живьём!..


	3. Тайное собрание.

_Наруто_

Пот блестел на груди. Мне было жарко и неудобно. Рука Саске всё ещё сжимала мою. Я медленно вытянул её и скатился с кровати. Стащив с себя футболку, я подошёл было к окну, чтобы открыть его, но что-то привлекло моё внимание. Отец Саске шёл по улице вместе с тремя другими Учихами. Я узнал их, они довольно часто приходили сюда. Отец Саске был как командующим полиции Конохи, так и лидером клана, а те мужчины были, вроде как, его подчинённые. Не это привлекло меня, но тень, которая двигалась от дерева к дереву вслед за ними. Я широко раскрыл глаза.  
Неужели кто-то хотел навредить Фугаку-сану?  
— Саске, — прошептал я в темноту.  
Тот перевернулся на другой бок и снова замер. Я посмотрел в окно и решился. Не задержавшись даже чтобы надеть что-нибудь сверху, я выбежал из дома в одном белье и рванул вниз по улице. Я последовал за звуком шагов в миле от меня и увидел, как мужчины, казалось бы, со всей деревни входили в Главную Залу квартала Учих — место, где детей не жаловали. Я знал, что это очень важное здание, но и понятия не имел, что именно в нём проходили собрания. Я подождал, пока все не зайдут внутрь, и побежал следом. Шаги стихали. Я припустил по последнему коридору и забежал в маленькую квадратную комнату. Вокруг не было никого, и шагов больше не слышалось. Я стоял, чувствуя, что кто-то наблюдает за мной. Быстро обернувшись к двери и никого не увидев, я повернулся назад и упёрся взглядом в пару шаринганов.  
Я подскочил и ненароком вскрикнул, но шиноби зажал мне рот ладонью, и звук вышел глухим. Он деактивировал свой шаринган и отпустил меня, а я продолжал пялиться на него.  
— Итачи-сан? — воскликнул я.  
— Ты тоже пытался попасть на встречу? — спросил он.  
Две вещи пришли мне на ум. Я вспомнил, как Фугаку-сан сказал Итачи не приходить, и как тень следовала за главой клана. Два и два сложились в четыре.  
— Так это ты следовал за Фугаку-саном!  
Он проигнорировал меня.  
— Если зайдём отсюда, нас точно поймают… но в другой комнате есть трубы, по которым можно пролезть и послушать через вентиляцию.  
Он развернулся, но я схватил его за руку.  
— Что ты задумал? Твой отец сказал не ходить!  
Он продолжил идти, таща меня вслед за собой.  
— Мы оба в неприятности попадём из-за тебя! — сказал я.  
— Тихо, — ответил он.  
Тон его голоса заставил меня заткнуться. Периодически я всё же возмущался себе под нос. Но, стоило нам войти в другую комнату, как мой страх попасть в неприятности был тут же подавлен любовью к шалостям. Итачи снял большую вывеску со стены. За ней скрывался вход в вентиляционную шахту, достаточно большой, чтобы мы оба пролезли внутрь.  
— Ух ты… мы прям как настоящие ниндзя сейчас, — благоговейным шёпотом отозвался я.  
— Просто продолжай ползти, пока я не потяну тебя за ногу.  
— Нечего быть такой ледышкой… — пробормотал я.  
Я пополз, сразу же почувствовав, как труба уходит вниз. Через каждые пару футов пройденных нами становилось всё холоднее и холоднее.  
— Стоило одеться… — прошептал я.  
Постепенно я начал слышать эхо. Можно было не направлять меня дальше, мои уши меня никогда не подводили. Я тут же направился в сторону звуков, повернул налево, прополз прямо, свернул направо, и мы оказались прямо над нужной комнатой. Я мог видеть сотни мужчин клана, сидящих внизу. Некоторые не старше десяти лет от роду. Почему же Итачи не позволили появиться на этом собрании… и почему Саске ни разу их не посещал?  
Итачи подобрался поближе, и мы оба посмотрели вниз. Очень старый Учиха стоял перед всеми рядом с Фугаку-саном.  
— Вопрос остаётся открытым… — обратился к главе старик. — Можно ли использовать девятихвостого в битве?  
Фугаку не произнёс ни слова.  
— Я имею в виду, скормил ли ты мальчишке картофель с усилителями чакры, как мы и планировали?  
Картофель? В памяти всплыла Самори-сан, подающая мне пакет. Усилители чакры?  
Наконец, Фугаку-сан обратился ко всем.  
— Как лидеру этого клана, мне бы хотелось знать… доверяете ли вы все мне?  
Вокруг раздалось утвердительное бормотание.  
— Все ли вы считаете, что решение, которое я приму, — наилучшее для нашего клана?  
Все опять согласились, и он обернулся к старику.  
— Я не собираюсь использовать девятихвостого для нашего переворота, — спокойно ответил он.  
— Что?!  
— Ты спятил?!  
— Почему нет?  
Комната наполнилась криками. Я прикрыл уши, а Итачи положил ладонь мне на спину.  
— Молчать! — приказал Фугаку, и тишина восстановилась так же быстро, как была нарушена. Шаринган Фугаку ярко светился в темноте.  
— Как человек, избранный вами главой этого клана, я сказал своё слово. Можете принять его… или покинуть нас.  
— Тогда что же мы будем использовать как инструмент давления на деревню, когда нападём? — спросил старик.  
— Переворота не будет.  
Не думал, что толпа может быть ещё громче, но меня чуть не снесло ударной волной их возмущения. Фугаку развернулся, направляясь к выходу.  
— У твоего отца, кажется, большие неприятности… — сказал я.  
Итачи промолчал, не сводя взгляда с Фугаку.  
— Если ты сошёл с ума, так тому и быть! — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы. — Но, отступая, ты предаёшь клан!  
— Точно. Мы просто назначим твоего сына — Итачи — новым главой и заберём девятихвостого для собственного переворота! — заявил другой.  
Фугаку-сан замер.  
— Насчёт Итачи… можете назначить его главой, если вам так хочется. Он очень силён, надёжен и ответственен, и я не сомневаюсь, что он справится. Что же до меня, я покидаю пост.  
Гневный ропот стал громче. Неожиданно Фугаку-сан обернулся, сверкая активированным шаринганом.  
— Однако, пока я жив… я не позволю вам и пальцем тронуть моего сына.  
Все замолкли. Было так тихо; я даже испугался, что дышу слишком громко. И всё же, мне было интересно, причём здесь Саске.  
— …твоего сына? — спросил старик. — Ты ничего не путаешь? Этот ребёнок не один из нас.  
Нет… погодите-ка… они не о Саске говорят… они говорят обо…  
Фугаку-сан оглядел каждого из присутствующих.  
— У него в мизинце больше уважения к этому клану и тому, за что мы боремся, чем у каждого из вас. Он называет это место домом, а вас всех — семьёй. Он готов умереть за любого из вас. Я ни за что не предам того, кто проявляет столько почтения к нашему клану, — сказал он. — Сегодня он один из нас… и я жду, что каждый будет относиться к нему соответствующе.  
Он говорит обо мне…  
Счастье заполонило меня. Впервые я слышал, как он отзывается обо мне. Но что могло заставить его сказать это? Внезапно в моей памяти всплыло одно воспоминание.  
До второй недели моего пребывания здесь Фугаку-сан даже не смотрел на меня. Я не возражал. Мне хватало быть с Саске и Микото-сан, смотреть, как братья тренируются вместе. Жизнь была прекрасна. Но однажды ночью…  
  
— И что ты, по-твоему, тут делаешь?  
Я был один. Уже стемнело, и все спали, но… Я всё ещё не привык ночевать внутри, поэтому я нашёл небольшой участок покрытый травой и прилёг, но затем услышал голос. Мужчина вышел из тени. На нём был чунинский жилет и хитай с символом Конохи.  
— Ты что делаешь в этом квартале, пацан? — спросил он.  
— Я теперь с ними живу, — сказал я, показывая на дом позади.  
Он рассмеялся.  
— Ну да, конечно… ты такой идиот, заявился сюда. Думаешь, ты нравишься этим людям? — осведомился он и вышел в свет уличного фонаря.  
У него был большой шрам на правой стороне лица.  
— Они просто хотят использовать тебя против деревни, чтобы самим ею править. А ты, идиот такой, сам к ним в руки пришёл… теперь ещё и время моё тратишь.  
— О чём ты говоришь? — спросил я.  
— Они послали меня найти тебя и вернуть, прежде чем мы избавимся от этого никчёмного клана, — сказал он и схватил меня за руку. — А теперь возвращаемся.  
Возвращаемся? Нет… я не хочу назад. Никогда! Не туда… не туда, где меня все ненавидят.  
Я потянул руку назад.  
— Это ты идиот! Они… они не смотрят на меня, как вы! — заорал я. — Они как я… их игнорируют и обращаются с ними плохо… прямо как со мной! И то, что ты говоришь, меня бесит!  
Волосы встали дыбом, и словно алая пелена накрыла меня. Чунин отступил назад.  
— Однажды я стану Хокаге и защищу каждого здесь! Я Учиха! И это мой дом! — кричал я.  
Мои ладони были сжаты в кулаки, и мне казалось, что я вот-вот потеряю голову.  
— Я не позволю вам уничтожить всё это!  
Внезапно рядом прозвучал чей-то голос.  
— Что-то случилось… Киночо?  
Я оглянулся и увидел Фугаку-сана. Человек со шрамом отступил назад.  
— Довольно поздно для прогулок в этом квартале, тем более, без предупреждения, — сказал папа Саске.  
Они уставились друг на друга. Даже будучи ребёнком, я чувствовал напряжение… оно было просто огромным.  
— Нет… ничего не случилось. Все просто интересовались, где девяти… Я имею в виду, куда пропал мальчишка. Я просто проверял.  
Фугаку-сан кивнул.  
— Что ж, с недавнего времени он был усыновлён моей семьёй. Так что, если вы желаете поговорить с моим сыном, обращайтесь сначала ко мне, — сказал он.  
Человек пожал плечами.  
— Да, конечно, — сказал он и покинул нас.  
— Наруто, — я посмотрел вверх. — Впредь не покидай дом после наступления темноты.  
— Хорошо, Фугаку-сан, — ответил я.  
  
В то время… Я думал, у меня были неприятности, но теперь я понимаю… это было то самое. Именно тогда он стал думать обо мне как о сыне, потому что я поклялся защищать их, как свою семью.  
— Какой смысл одним изгоям использовать другого? — спросил Фугаку-сан у остальных. — Этот клан и тот мальчик… мы все в одной лодке.  
После этих слов он развернулся и вышел. Комната вновь ожила. Люди умоляли старого советника Учиху наложить вето на слова Фугаку-сана.  
— Я знаю, это тяжело принять, но последнее слово остаётся за главой клана. Я бессилен, — сказал он. — С завтрашнего дня Учиха Итачи будет самым молодым главой клана в нашей истории, возложите свои надежды на него.  
После этого все разошлись. Итачи и я подождали, пока все звуки не смолкли. Наконец, я повернулся к нему.  
— Я не понимаю, Итачи-сан… что они имели в виду под усилителями чакры?  
— Объясню по дороге.  
Я развернулся, и мы поползли по трубам, потом прошли через главный холл и направились домой по улице.  
— Усилители чакры увеличивают её количество в теле принимающего в сто раз на определённый промежуток времени. Если кто-то, и так обладающий мощной силой, съедает подобное, ничего хорошего можно не ждать.  
Я вспомнил письма, которые Микото-сан и Фугаку-сан читали. Припомнил, как Микото-сан убрала картошку на самый верх, и как скривилось её лицо от того, что она прочла.  
— Я не могу сказать всего, потому что многое из этого тебе знать не нужно, пока не станешь настоящим шиноби, но они планировали использовать тебя, чтобы уничтожить деревню.  
Я споткнулся и замер.  
— ЦЕЛУЮ деревню?!  
Он кивнул в ответ.  
— Но отец им не позволит… кажется, он полюбил тебя.  
Я вновь пошёл вперёд и закинул руки за голову, улыбаясь.  
— Ага… я был счастлив, когда он сказал всё то обо мне. Никто такого раньше не говорил.  
— Если станешь хорошим ниндзя, люди будут часто говорить о тебе хорошие вещи.  
— Точно. А знаешь, что ещё?! — воскликнул я. — Фугаку-сан сказал, что тебе придётся научить меня основам, как Саске, чтобы я стал лучше!  
Итачи покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
— С твоими навыками мы никогда не покинем тренировочное поле.  
— Эй! — возмутился я.  
Он рассмеялся. А я смотрел на него, ощущая поддержку в этом звуке.  
— …не знал, что ты умеешь смеяться, — сказал я, улыбаясь.  
Он в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
— Теперь причин быть счастливым гораздо больше. Твоё появление в нашем клане сродни благословению.  
Я не знал, о чём он, так что просто кивнул. И тут до меня кое-что дошло, я толкнул Итачи.  
— Эй, ты ведь теперь глава клана! — воскликнул я. — Разве не круто?! Что будешь делать?  
— Много чего… для начала, я изменю этот клан, — сказал он.  
И опять его слова вылетели в другое ухо.  
— Теперь я знаю, почему Саске хочет быть как ты. Это так круто, иметь старшего брата. Поверить не могу, что ты теперь лидер, это так круто!  
Прямо как его отец сегодня днём, Итачи потянулся ко мне и взъерошил мои волосы.  
Со следующего дня многое изменилось.  
Когда мы с Саске проснулись, Микото-сан помогла нам одеться, но когда я взялся за свои обноски, она меня остановила.  
— Фугаку-сан купил это для тебя, — сказала она и протянула мне ярко-оранжевую рубашку с длинным рукавом, широким воротом и символом клана на спине, а также белые шорты.  
Совершенно внезапно я начал одеваться как они.  
Итачи тренировался со мной пару раз, но его новая роль главы клана оставляла недостаточно свободного времени для такого тяжёлого случая, как я. Мы с Саске проводили большую часть времени, тренируясь вдвоём. Он всё ещё был лучше меня. Но я был бы куда слабее, если бы до сих пор оставался один.  
Совершенно внезапно я дрался как они.  
Остальные Учихи относились ко мне холоднее после событий той ночи, но постепенно вновь начали принимать меня. Привечать, спрашивать о моём дне, помогать нести покупки домой.  
Совершенно внезапно я стал одним из них.


	4. Команда номер семь: Какаши-сенсей, Саске, Хината и я.

_Наруто_

В скором времени нас с Саске приняли в Академию. У нас появились новые друзья: Чоджи, Шикамару и Киба. Впятером мы были известны как «Бездельники», ведь всё, что мы делали, это шутили и дурачились. Саске опережал всех в классе, но ненамного. Я не был худшим или лучшим, где-то посредине. Самый обычный студент. Время прошло, и вот, мы уже выпускались. На церемонию пришли родители Саске. Они гордились нами обоими, хоть я так и не догнал Саске. Недалеко от нас висели качели. Их мотало ветром, и меня к ним необъяснимо тянуло…  
— Наруто!  
Я обернулся. Саске помахал мне рукой, и я побежал за ним и остальными. Нет, не качели звали меня, а моя семья. Мы оказались в команде из трёх человек. Саске был лучшим в нашем выпуске, я — середнячком, а третьей оказалась худшая куноичи класса — Хината Хьюга. Наш сенсей, Какаши, созвал нас в первый же день. Саске и я тыкали друг в друга пальцами, а Хината, которая, как я понял, была из молчаливых, сверлила взглядом свои ладони.  
— Внимание, — сказал Какаши, и мы все посмотрели на него. — Сначала поговорим друг о друге. Назовите своё имя, затем расскажите, что вам нравится и не нравится, о ваших хобби и мечтах.  
— Я хочу первым! — отозвался я.   
Какаши кивнул.   
— Супер! Меня зовут Узумаки Наруто, я люблю рамен… и я терпеть не могу три минуты, которые он готовится. А моё хобби — это тренировки с Саске, а… моя мечта — стать героем всей деревни и превзойти своего отца, Четвёртого Хокаге!  
— Хорошая мечта, — улыбнулся Какаши. — Как насчёт тебя, Хината?  
— А… я люблю животных и… Н… а… и нет того, что я бы ненавидела. Моё хобби — заниматься садом и быть рядом с На… а…  
Все ждали.  
— У меня нет мечты, — тихо закончила она.  
— О, ну же, Хината! У тебя просто обязана быть мечта! — воскликнул я. — Разве нет того, чего бы тебе хотелось больше всего на свете?  
Она отвела взгляд и промолчала.  
— Саске, что насчёт тебя? — вздохнул Какаши.  
Лучи солнца сместились и высветили символ клана на наших спинах, на его синей футболке и моей оранжевой рубашке.  
— Мне многое нравится, — сказал он и пожал плечами. — Не могу выбрать. А вот, что я терпеть не могу, так это вечера рамена, буэээ…  
Я скривился.  
— И, да, думаю, моё хобби — тренировки с Наруто. И, вероятно, моя единственная мечта — быть как можно сильнее, чтобы защищать дорогих мне людей.  
— Довольно здравомысляще, Саске, — сказал Какаши.  
— Правда, и только, — пожал плечами тот.  
И наши миссии это отражали. Самая первая С-ранга обернулась В-рангом. Нашими противниками были Забуза и Хаку. Было до чёртиков сложно одолеть Хаку. Хината, Саске и я оказались заперты внутри такой ледяной, зеркальной штуки. Хаку атаковал нас иглами, и всё выглядело плохо, но затем Хината закрыла меня собой и… я просто не мог позволить её жертве быть напрасной. Она могла использовать Бьякуган и видеть чакру врага, так что знала, в котором из зеркал он прятался. Когда она давала сигнал, Саске пускал своё огненное дзюцу туда, но этого всё равно было мало… недостаточно. Хаку, понимая, что Хината — наш туз, атаковал меня. Он знал, что Хината попытается защитить меня… и это меня разозлило.  
— Саске… присмотри за Хинатой, — сказал я.  
— И что ты делать-то собрался? — спросил он.  
Я сложил те же печати, что и он много раз за сегодня.  
— Я тебе покажу!  
— Идиот! Только время тратишь, ты не можешь использовать огненные тех…  
Я закончил складывать печати, сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул так резко, как только мог, в сторону последнего указанного Хинатой зеркала.  
— Невозможно! — воскликнул Хаку.  
— Невероятно, — открыл рот Саске.  
— …П-потрясающе, — еле прошептала Хината.  
Да, я не смог использовать технику огненного шара… но вместо этого гигантский шар воздуха прорвался сквозь зеркало, в котором был Хаку. Маска нашего противника сломалась под напором, а все ледяные зеркала рассыпались на мелкие осколки. Он стоял там, напротив меня, ошеломлённо глядя вперёд.  
— Кажется, я… недооценил тебя, — сказал он. — Давай же, покончи со мной.  
— Что скажешь, Саске? Покончим с ним?  
Но прежде чем Саске смог ответить, Хаку обернулся и кинулся прочь от нас.  
— Он убегает! — закричал я. — Быстрее, лови его!  
Саске посадил Хинату себе на спину и бросился за ним, но, к несчастью, Хаку не убегал. Он кинулся защитить Забузу от смертельной атаки и умер. Увидев это и реакцию Забузы, я обозвал последнего бессердечной сволочью, рассказал, как сильно Хаку о нём заботился… и, каким-то образом, довёл Забузу до слёз…


	5. Внезапная ярость.

_Наруто_

После той битвы настало время экзамена на чунина. Это было тяжело. Особенно для Хинаты, ведь она была худшей в классе. Я был на высоте после того, как исполнил ту технику воздуха. Во время тренировок я выяснил, что могу делать ветровые вариации всех огненных техник клана Учиха. Люди стали называть меня «Белый Огонь». Это прозвище пришлось мне очень даже по вкусу. Ветер был крут! Он мог с лёгкостью подкрасться к моему противнику, в отличие от чего-то очевидного, вроде огня. Хинату побил её кузен Неджи в первом же раунде, но Саске и я обошли всех до самого финала, где и сразились друг с другом.  
Он бросился на меня, подняв кулак и не сводя глаз. Я поднырнул под его атаку, сведя колени и напрягая все мышцы тела. На каждом шагу, казалось, мы были равны. Мой ветер питал его огонь, так что я не мог его использовать. И он знал, поэтому в свою очередь не использовал огненные техники. Всё сводилось к тайдзюцу. Никаких гендзюцу, ведь Саске всё ещё не активировал свой шаринган. Кулаки встречались вновь и вновь. Я достал его пару раз, но и он задел меня не единожды. Когда мы уже почти выдохлись, судья, бывший всё это время на арене, появился между нами.   
— Какая великолепная битва! — провозгласил он. — Каге вынесли своё решение. Вы, парни, оба произведены в ранг чунина.  
— Стойте! — сказал я.  
Судья глянул на меня, Саске тоже.  
— Я ещё не всё.  
— Не волнуйся, малец. Всё кончено, битва завершена. Вы оба победи…  
— Нет! — закричал я. — Я хочу… победить.  
Адреналин ослепил меня. Рыжая пелена заслонила мне обзор. Я слышал низкий голос, словно бьющий меня по вискам: Борись, Убей, Уничтожь, Победи.  
Я кинулся к Саске, а тот еле увернулся. Внезапно я стал раз в десять быстрее. Он пытался сравняться со мной, и ему хорошенько прилетело по голове сбоку. Публика повскакивала с мест.  
— Наруто, успокойся! — кричал мне Саске.  
Но я его не слышал… сознание будто выскальзывало. Я втянул воздух и выдохнул так резко, как мог, в его сторону. Его отшвырнуло прямо в стену арены, и я устремился следом. Вытащив кунай из набедренной сумки, я отвёл руку назад.  
Борись, Убей, Уничтожь, Победи…  
Я приземлился на стену и занёс кунай для удара.  
УБЕЙ ЕГО!  
Что-то остановило меня. Всё это время я смотрел Саске в лицо, но его глаза были закрыты. Когда же он их открыл, они были красные… с двумя чёрными завитушками, напоминающими запятые, вокруг зрачка.  
— Стой, — сказал он мне.  
И я замер, кунай лишь в миллиметре от его горла. Он поднял руку и прикоснулся к моему лицу. Только сейчас я понял, что мои резцы выпирали над нижней губой… У меня были клыки. Моё видение становилось яснее, и я заметил удлинившиеся ногти на руках, а также странную оранжевую пелену вокруг всего моего тела. Рычание, словно принадлежащее дикому животному, всё ещё вырывалось у меня из горла… Я бросил кунай; слёзы свободно потекли по щекам.   
— Саске… Я… прости меня! — просипел я.  
Мы крепко стиснули друг друга, сжимая в объятиях.   
— Порядок, — сказал он.  
Мы соскользнули со стены и двинулись назад к судье. Я постепенно приходил в себя и был шокирован, поняв, что публика беснуется и заходится криками на трибунах.  
Они злятся на меня?  
— Ну, разве не удивительно, друзья?! — воскликнул судья, оглядывая толпу. — Этим ребятам было, что ещё показать!  
Нет… они в восторге.  
— Приветствуйте, Узумаки Наруто и Учиха Саске! — во всю глотку заорал он.  
Толпа взорвалась ответным рёвом.  
Я стоял, озадаченно смотря по сторонам. Никто не понял, что произошло. Я почти… Нет, я не мог тут оставаться, словно чувствовал себя лжецом. Я развернулся, собираясь убежать прочь и не возвращаться, но Саске поймал меня за руку.  
— Просто дай им то, чего они хотят, — сказал он.  
Он поднял другую свою руку, и я, помедлив, поднял свою следом. Мы оба приветственно помахали толпе.  
— Давай же! Мы теперь чунины! — крикнул мне Саске. — Лицо проще сделай!  
Эмоции переполнили меня.  
— Точно! — кивнул я.  
И мы кинулись бегать и скакать по арене, словно… словно дети. В это время ведущий назвал имена других, кто также прошёл испытание и был возведён в ранг.  
— Нара Шикамару, — вызвал он. — И Гаара из Песка!  
Гаара, бросающий в дрожь парень с серьёзным выражением лица, спрыгнул на арену. Он взглянул на меня с интересом. Я ухмыльнулся в ответ и поднял два больших пальца. В ответ он отвернулся и скрестил руки на груди. Шикамару подошёл следом и встал рядом, закатывая глаза и бурча о шуме вокруг.  
— Чувак, мы победили! Хватит хандрить! — воскликнул я.  
— Да уж, повезло тебе… Никогда прежде не видел, чтобы сдавшийся победил, — согласился Саске.  
Я прыгнул Шикамару на спину и повалил его на землю, успешно вызывая улыбку у него на лице. Поднявшись, мы с гордостью приняли медали, которые судья повесил на нас перед миллионами глаз. Пока Саске и Шикамару обменивались подколками, я взглянул на Гаару. Он проиграл в схватке с Саске, но, кажется, его это не слишком-то расстроило. Он вообще молчал себе в сторонке. Я придвинулся, готовясь рассмешить его тучей своих лучших анекдотов, но он заговорил вперёд меня.  
— Ты… ведь джинчурики, не так ли? — спросил он.  
Я уставился на него, полностью сбитый с толку.  
— Это так, уж я могу сказать, — сообщил он. — То, как ты повёл себя после того, как они остановили матч… словно что-то внутри тебя призывало продолжать, так?  
Я словно язык проглотил… откуда он знал?  
— Я такой же. Зверь заточён внутри меня… если бы мой отец не объяснил мне всё недавно… Я бы, как ты, не сумел справиться со своей яростью.  
— На этом всё, друзья! — крикнул ведущий. — Увидимся в следующий раз!  
Нас распустили. Пока мы шли вперёд, я не сводил взгляда с Гаары.  
— Жди меня у деревьев снаружи, мне есть ещё что сказать, — сообщил он.  
Я немного трусил идти… но его слова пробудили во мне интерес. Когда мы вышли в просторный холл, Какаши и Хината стояли там. Хината была в госпитале после битвы с Неджи, но, похоже, её достаточно подлатали.   
— Видела, как я Неджи наподдал? — спросил я, широко улыбаясь ей.  
— Спасибо тебе, Наруто-кун, — она улыбнулась и кивнула в ответ, протягивая мне небольшой букет цветов.  
— Хорошие глаза, Саске, — протянул Какаши.  
И я понял, что шаринган Саске всё ещё активирован. Саске лишь приподнял бровь.  
— Стой… ты что, имеешь в виду?..  
Какаши кивнул и положил свою руку на плечо Саске, ведя того к длинному зеркалу на стене неподалёку.  
— Взгляни.  
Саске кинулся опрометью к зеркалу и ткнулся в него лицом так сильно, что аж нос сплющило.  
— Вау! Поверить не могу! — закричал он. — Я сделал это! Я активировал шаринган!  
— Поздравляю, Саске, — улыбнулась Хината.  
Я постарался унять чувство зависти. Я и правда был счастлив за него… но теперь я был единственным в нашей семье без шарингана… Немножко дурашливости не повредит.  
— Как ты мог не заметить, что он был у тебя всё это время? Ты, салага!  
Саске закатил глаза.  
— Сам бы попробовал, — ответил он. — Стойте… Я тут только понял… а как его отключить?  
— Просто расслабься, — сказал Какаши.  
Саске глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, и вот так просто его глаза вновь были чёрными.  
— Ух ты!.. А… как теперь назад активировать? — поморщившись, спросил он.  
Я медленно двинулся прочь от них. У Какаши был шаринган, у Хинаты — бьякуган, а теперь и Саске получил своё. У меня же не было ничего подобного. Я был просто… Наруто.


	6. Герои: Наруто из Листа и Гаара из Песка.

_Наруто_

Впереди показались деревья. Из-за ближайшего неспешно вышел красноволосый парень, Гаара. Люди проходили мимо, держа в руках конфеты и снеки со стендов, всё ещё возбуждённые финалом экзамена. Несколько малышей подбежали ко мне с криками: «Дай пять!» — и кучей вопросов о том, как стать лучшими ниндзя. Многие приветственно кивали Гааре. Когда большинство наших «фанатов» ушли, мы сели в тени дерева. Я тут же принялся собирать цветы, растущие рядом.  
— Мой отец — Казекаге, — сказал он, — так что времени у меня мало. Мои брат и сестра скоро начнут меня искать.  
— Ух-ты ж, правда?! Мой отец был четвёртым Хокаге!  
Кажется, это Гаару заинтересовало.  
— Похоже, у нас много общего, — сказал он.  
Я кивнул в ответ.  
— Но, ты сказал «был»… он оставил пост?  
— Нет… он умер в день, когда я родился, вместе с моей матерью.  
— Моя едва не умерла в день моего рождения, — сказал Гаара. — Но великий ниндзя-медик Цунаде была проездом в деревне в то время, и она спасла маму. Я слышал, та женщина — шиноби Листа… поэтому с тех пор Лист и Песок поклялись быть вечными союзниками.  
— Как круто! Никогда, правда, о ней не слышал.  
— Она классная. У меня есть пара фотографий с ней, где она у нас дома держит меня на руках, — сказал он.  
Я глянул вниз на подобранную веточку; ветер пробежал по моим волосам.  
— Так… что там за джинчурики?  
— Твоя чакра красная, — сказал он.  
И опять он знал обо мне больше, чем я сам. Когда я был зол или расстроен, моя чакра всегда окрашивалась в красный цвет, но... я никогда и никому об этом не рассказывал.  
Мы посмотрели друг на друга.  
— Если научишься контролировать своего зверя, ты будешь сильнее, чем когда-либо…и не ранишь своего друга.  
Мои мысли вернулись к Саске, и я снова почувствовал себя виноватым. Если бы не его шаринган… он был бы уже убит. Мной.  
— А ты научился контролировать? — спросил я.  
— Ещё нет, — ответил он. — Я всё ещё тренируюсь с отцом… но осталось недолго.  
— И всё равно, мне непонятно… Как, откуда во мне зверь?  
— Мой отец сказал мне, что у каждой значимой деревни шиноби есть зверь, — сказал Гаара. — И все они выбирают детей, чтобы те всю жизнь несли эту силу в себе. Те, в ком запечатаны звери, зовутся джинчурики, и они считаются сильнейшими в деревне.  
Мои глаза расширились.  
— Значит, я — сильнейший ребёнок в деревне? — поражённо спросил я.  
— Ну, ты же добрался до финала, не так ли, — сказал Гаара. — Только… тот твой друг может быть чуточку сильнее. Он точно одолел меня.  
Я припомнил его бой с Саске и играючи ткнул его веточкой в бок.  
— Ещё бы! Это же мой Саске, — сказал я. — Но ты всё равно крут с этим песком, и ты ни разу не потерял себя. Ты точно классный джинчурики!  
— Нет… однажды я очень разозлился… и поранил маму. После этого я поклялся, что никогда не позволю этому ещё хоть раз контролировать меня. Думается мне, мы с тобой можем быть друзьями и всегда помогать друг другу с этой проблемой.  
Он протянул мне руку… и я схватился за неё в ответ.  
— Я тоже так считаю, Гаара, — широко улыбаясь, ответил я. — Ты мне очень нравишься!  
Одинокий лист опустился с дерева прямо в ярко-красные волосы моего нового друга, а внезапный порыв ветра занёс пару песчинок в мои.  
— Но меня кое-что беспокоит, Гаара… — сказал я.  
— Что?  
— Если я и правда джинчурики… почему мне никто не сказал об этом?  
— О, это очевидно. Ты сказал, твои родители умерли, так? — спросил он.  
Я кивнул.  
— Значит, защищать тебя постоянно некому. Если бы другие земли прознали, что ты джинчурики, то тебя запросто могли похитить или убить… все, должно быть, держат твой секрет в строжайшей тайне.  
Внезапно, всё стало ясно. То, как жители смотрели на меня в прошлом.  
Много лет назад демон-лис напал на Коноху…  
— Это я… Я — демон-лис.  
Вот почему все смотрели на меня так. Вот почему у меня были те странные сны. Это всё был я, с самого начала.  
Но… теперь всё по-другому. Наконец-то, люди из деревни начинают улыбаться мне. И сегодня, когда я стал чунином, все действительно мной гордились. Я не демон-лис! Я — Наруто! Не позволю этой силе овладеть мной. Не позволю ей уничтожить меня!  
— Я всегда думал, что мой отец убил демона-лиса, — сказал я. — Как он оказался внутри меня?  
Гаара выглядел озадаченным.  
— Нельзя убить хвостатого, — сказал он. — Можно лишь перемещать его из одного сосуда в другой, чтобы сдерживать его силу.  
Теперь настал мой черёд выглядеть сбитым с толку.  
— Скорее всего, предыдущий джинчурики умер, и твой отец поместил зверя внутри тебя сразу после этого, но… похоже, погиб в процессе. В конце концов, хвостатые звери очень сильны.  
Звучало логично. Демон устроил разруху в день моего рождения, и мои родители погибли тогда же… было очевидно, что он бы…  
— Но почему я? Почему он так поступил с собственным сыном?  
Мой тринадцатилетний мозг не мог справиться с такой идеей.  
— Я думал, родители должны любить своих детей, — пробормотал я.  
Гаара рассмеялся.  
Я был потрясён. Не думал, что такой серьёзный парень мог так смеяться. Аж мурашки по коже…  
— Что?! — наконец не выдержал я.  
— Они ЛЮБИЛИ тебя, ещё бы, — сказал он. — Сделав тебя джинчурики, они будто заявили миру, что ты достаточно силён и надёжен для этой позиции. Если бы они тебя не любили, они бы никогда не позволили тебе удерживать демона.  
Я всё ещё чувствовал себя неуверенно. Подобрав одуванчик, я подбросил его вверх. Ветер унёс цветок настолько быстро, что глаза уловили лишь жёлтую вспышку.  
— Да как ты не поймёшь, титул джинчурики — самое особенное, что только может предложить деревня! Твои родители тебя героем сделали.  
Опять это слово…  
— Так я… герой? — спросил я.  
— Ну конечно. Все мы — герои, — сказал Гаара. — Не у каждого встречного достаточно чакры, чтобы удержать хвостатого. Пока мы держим зверя под контролем и остаемся сильными ниндзя, мы — великие герои деревни… почти как Каге.  
Снова захотелось улыбаться. Мне нравилось то, что он сказал.  
— Скоро пройдёт собрание джинчурики, — продолжил он. — Мой отец говорит, что меня отправят туда наряду с джинчурики других деревень, чтобы обучить контролю над своим зверем. Ты тоже должен пойти!  
— Ты и правда думаешь, что я смогу это контролировать? — спросил я.  
— Естественно. И мы больше не будем бояться ранить наши семьи, — пообещал он.  
— Что вы делаете? — послышался голос прямо над нами.  
Гаара и я посмотрели вверх и увидели Саске, стоящего на ветке дерева. Я взволнованно посмотрел на Гаару, и тот коротко кивнул в ответ. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-либо узнал, не сейчас.  
— Просто разговариваем, — сказал я.  
Тут я заметил, что всё ещё держу Гаару за руку. Я медленно разжал пальцы и отвёл свою руку в сторону, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым. Ещё несколько секунд мы все избегали взглядов друг друга.  
— Гаара! — позвал голос.  
Мы повернулись и увидели красноволосого мужчину в плаще и бело-синей шляпе Каге, светловолосую женщину, которая приветливо махала рукой, и двух подростков, стоящих подле.  
— Пойдём, Гаара! У нас ещё куча дел! — позвала девушка. Темари — вспомнил я.  
Шикамару одолел её в предпоследнем раунде, прежде чем сдаться.  
Женщина протянула руки вперёд.  
— Я так тобой горжусь! Иди сюда!  
Гаара даже не посмотрел на меня, тут же рванул к ней и обнял её. Она приподняла медаль с его груди, и они все вместе стали любоваться ею. Его брат и сестра с завистливой гордостью смотрели на Гаару, так же, как я всегда смотрел на Саске. Глядя на них, я внезапно понял, что снова улыбаюсь. Вдруг Гаара помахал мне рукой, подзывая к себе. В неверии я указал на себя пальцем, словно спрашивая, а точно ли меня он имел в виду.  
Его лицо скривилось, будто говоря: «Кого ещё-то, дубина?»  
Я подбежал так быстро, как смог.  
— Это мой новый друг, Узумаки Наруто, — представил меня Гаара.  
Его отец протянул мне свою ладонь.  
— Ты был хорош в последнем бою, отличная работа, мальчик, — сказал он, пожимая мне руку.  
— О-о-о, ну разве не милашка, — произнесла его мать, легко касаясь моей руки.  
Темари скривилась.  
— Знаю я его, крикливый идиот… — сказала она, а потом подмигнула мне. — Но довольно сильный.  
Канкуро ударил меня кулаком в плечо.  
— Хорошая работа.C вами, шиноби Листа, стоит считаться.  
— Скоро увидимся, Наруто, — сказал Гаара со значением.  
— Я буду ждать тебя! — с энтузиазмом ответил я. — Может, в следующий раз мы сможем сразиться друг с другом.  
— Было бы здорово, — согласился Гаара.


	7. Ненависть Девятихвостого.

_Наруто_

Я помахал рукой на прощание, и они направились к главным воротам. Саске появился рядом со мной и только было открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как к нам подошли Итачи, Микото-сан и Фугаку-сан. Фугаку-сан кивнул каждому из нас, так же сделал и Итачи. Микото-сан слегка улыбнулась. Я уже привык к этой их чопорности, но не мог вести себя так же. И я очень сомневался, что они ожидали этого от меня. Я поднял свою медаль повыше в их сторону.  
— Смотрите! — подпрыгивая на месте, воскликнул я. — Можете в это поверить?! Я — чунин!  
Моё надоедливо-возбуждённое состояние всегда разбивало их внешнюю холодность. Саске тут же поднял свою медаль. Итачи усмехнулся и щёлкнул своего младшего брата по лбу, нечто, что он делал только с Саске, и чего я никогда не понимал. Микото обняла нас обоих, а затем Фугаку-сан сказал:  
— Меньшего я от вас и не ожидал, мальчики.  
Мы посмотрели друг на друга, как всегда, чувствуя невероятную гордость от его поддержки, и широко улыбнулись.   
Дома Микото-сан приготовила наши любимые блюда. После ужина, вместо того, чтобы по обычаю сразу идти в постель, я вышел прогуляться. Я покинул квартал и вышел к озеру, на котором Саске показал своему отцу огненную технику. С того дня мы не ходили сюда, но почему-то именно сегодня меня потянуло к воде.  
Я вышел на причал и посмотрел на своё отражение. Я не боялся, что меня поймают вне квартала. Квартала как такого больше и не было. После того, как Итачи стал главой клана, он активно работал вместе с Третьим Хокаге, в надежде ослабить давление на клан Учиха. После сотен конференций заборы и ворота были разобраны, и клан стал активнее взаимодействовать с остальными жителями деревни.  
Хотя, конечно, это было непросто. Многие родители из клана всё ещё учили детей не пересекать определённую черту или ориентир без разрешения. В то же время, не принадлежащие клану жители деревни всё ещё избегали этой области. Работы всё ещё было много, но я верил, что Итачи со всем справится и никого не оставит обделённым.  
Гораздо важнее была та информация, которой со мной поделился Гаара. Неужто я и правда был особенным? Я посмотрел в воду. На секунду показалось, что я увидел пару жутких красных глаз в отражении. Внезапно я услышал приближающиеся шаги. Я тут же обернулся, держа руку в районе сумки с оружием.  
— Расслабься, это всего лишь я.  
Этот голос я всегда узнаю…  
Я тут же успокоился.  
— Подкрадываться-то зачем?  
— Что ты делаешь тут так поздно? — прозвучало в ответ.  
— Просто… думаю, — вздохнув, пробормотал я.   
— Ты-то, и думаешь? Теперь я знаю, что всё серьёзно, — усмехнулся он.  
Я не ответил. Всё стоял и разглядывал воду, думая, а не привиделось ли мне.  
— Этот пацан, Гаара… ты о нём думаешь? — спросил он.  
Вспомнив о встрече с семьёй Гаары, я внезапно осознал кое-что.  
— Его родители… похожи на моих, — сказал я. — Только, наоборот, у моего отца волосы светлые, а у мамы красные… ты же видел?   
Саске пожал плечами.  
— И что с того? — спросил он.  
Я скривился.  
— Это разве имеет значение? Он всего лишь пацан, которого я побил. К тому же, он был не так уж и хорош.  
— Не будь злыднем, — сказал я. — Он тебя уважает.  
— Ну, ещё бы, просто обязан. Я практически расплющил его на арене, — ответил Саске.  
— Да ты еле выиграл тот матч! — закричал я. — Если бы не та спиралевидная огненная атака, которой тебя Итачи обучил, ты бы пыль глотал.  
Саске толкнул меня сильнее обычного.  
— Заткнись, — сказал он. — Кто бы говорил. Пытался покрасоваться перед Хинатой и едва не помер в бою против Неджи.  
Неджи… точно... ещё один момент, где красная чакра спасла меня.  
— Ничего я не красовался! — прикрикнул я на него.  
Ложь… перед кем я и хочу выглядеть круто, так это перед тобой…  
— Лгун, — ответил он.  
— Да ты просто ревнуешь, — заявил я.  
— К тебе, что ли?! — воскликнул он. — Ну да, конечно.  
Он выводил меня… серьёзно выводил.  
— Что, думаешь, раз тоже чунином стал, так лучше меня теперь? — спросил он.  
— Да я бы с тобой и одной рукой справился! Я просто сдерживал себя в том последнем бою! — скрипнул я зубами.  
Почему бы тебе просто не заткнуть его?  
— А я шаринган активировал, ты мне теперь даже не ровня!  
Я сжал кулаки.  
Заставь его страдать.  
Саске заметил моё напряжение и взъелся ещё больше.  
— Хочешь драться? Давай сразимся прямо сейчас!  
Заставь его истекать кровью.  
Он достал кунай.  
Чтобы он никогда больше не перечил тебе!  
Нет… стоп… я…  
Уничтожь его!  
Тело среагировало на внутренний приказ. Эта красная чакра...снова поползла сквозь поры.  
Убей его!  
Нет… я не могу…  
УБЕЙ!  
Я свалился на колени, сжимая свою голову в руках.  
— …С-Саске, — сумел выдавить я. — Беги!  
Саске сделал прямо противоположное. Он склонился ко мне.   
Красные и белые вспышки сверкали перед глазами, я чувствовал, как мои резцы удлиняются, а ногти становятся острее.  
— Хватит! — закричал я. — Не... заставляй меня…  
Убей его! Убей!  
— Нет… хватит… оставь меня! — кричал я.  
Саске положил руку мне на спину.  
— Наруто… успокойся.  
Я свирепо глянул на него.  
— Я убью тебя! Всю деревню уничтожу! Всех уничтожу! — закричал я на него.  
Шокированный, Саске отпустил меня. Я согнулся пополам и снова схватился за голову.  
— …нет… — простонал я.  
Сделай это.  
— Нет!  
Сотри его с лица земли!  
— Я… ни за что не позволю тебе ранить Саске! — прорычал я.  
Но всё напрасно. Я чувствовал, что моя злость от желания защитить его смешивается с яростным желанием побить Саске. Скоро эти эмоции смешаются так сильно, что я и вспомнить не смогу, что хотел сделать и почему… И тогда зверь…  
— Наруто.  
Я посмотрел вверх. Шаринган Саске был активирован, он смотрел прямо мне в глаза.  
— Я сказал… успокойся.  
Моё сердцебиение замедлилось, видение очистилось, кровь перестала кипеть, и я смог вздохнуть.  
Не слушай его… он пытается обмануть тебя.  
Я опустил взгляд на землю, но Саске тут же приложил ладонь к моей щеке.  
— Посмотри на меня, — сказал он.  
Я вновь поднял взгляд.  
— Я не позволю этому взять над тобой верх, — прошептал он. — Ты останешься со мной… так?  
Я медленно кивнул.  
— Хорошо… потому что... не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя, — признал он.  
Мои щёки вспыхнули, и вовсе не из-за девятихвостого. Я крепко обнял Саске. Я понял, что свободен, как только слух вернулся ко мне, и я смог расслышать медленное дыхание Саске. Слёзы побежали по щекам, и я заговорил. Болтовня ещё с детства была самым моим лучшим способом успокоиться. Моё молчание — вот что всегда предвещало беду.   
Мы сидели на пирсе, смотрели на воду, а он слушал меня. Слушал каждое моё слово. Я выболтал ему о том, что рассказал мне Гаара… и поделился своими страхами и переживаниями.  
— Девятихвостый, он словно полон ненависти, — прошептал я. — И, когда я злюсь… вся та ненависть, она окружает меня. Я словно тону в ней.  
— Всё в порядке, — ответил он. — Мы пройдём через это.  
…Мы?  
— Я… думаю, тебе стоит держаться от меня подальше. Дважды за сегодня… я почти…  
— Если бы это был кто-либо другой, ты бы совершил непоправимое, — сказал он. — Но... поскольку это был я, ты смог совладать с собой.  
Он был прав.  
— Неважно, что произойдёт… даже если однажды этот зверь поглотит тебя целиком, и ничего не останется. Я всё равно буду рядом. И никуда не уйду, — пообещал он.  
Почему-то это обещание значило для меня больше, чем всё, что он мог бы сказать.  
— Я… мне страшно, Саске. Я не хочу никого ранить.  
— И не ранишь, — ответил он. — По крайней мере, пока я здесь. Я буду охранять тебя.  
Я обнял его крепче. В данный момент ничего больше мне не оставалось. Но ведь так было всегда… Саске, Саске, Саске… только он, всегда. Он научил меня всему. И когда настало время отпустить его, я еле смог это сделать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> буду выкладывать по две главы в день)


	8. Джирайя.

_Наруто_

— Я — его крёстный.  
— С каких пор? — спросила Микото-сан.  
Её рука покоилась на моём левом плече, она практически закрывала меня собой от странного мужчины с белыми волосами. Однако я не чувствовал от него никакой опасности. Он даже казался знакомым.  
— С тех пор, как его отец назвал меня так за месяцы до его рождения.  
— И где же вы были всё это время? — задал вопрос Итачи.  
— Я выполнял длительные миссии для Хокаге, совершенно секретные. Только теперь вернулся в деревню, после того, как разобрался с… потенциальной угрозой в западных землях.  
— Потенциальная угроза? — спросил Итачи. — Как глава клана Учиха, требую вас пояснить.  
— Что ж, раз уж с ними покончено, не такая это и угроза. Небольшая группа под названием Акацуки. Я и пара моих собратьев по оружию разобрались с ними несколько недель назад, а теперь я, наконец, могу вернуться.  
— Что вам от него нужно? Почему просто не навестить его, а потом оставить в покое раз и навсегда? — взвился Саске.  
Обычно он притворялся тихоней в окружении взрослых, но сегодня… он был настроен серьёзно.  
— Я думаю, вы все прекрасно знаете, почему, — сказал он. — Наруто нестабилен. Третий предложил мне миссию: отвести мальчика в дальние земли Железа, тренировать его вместе с другими джинчурики на собрании джинчурики, и я согласился. Там он научится контролировать силу девятихвостого достаточно, чтобы больше не впадать в слепую ярость.  
Фугаку-сан до этого безмолвно стоял позади, но теперь и он решил не оставаться в стороне.  
— Эта информация о нём засекречена… он не должен был узнать…  
— Мне прекрасно известно, что всем сказали держать это в секрете, для его же блага… но я наблюдаю за ним вот уже пару месяцев, и знаю, что он и ваш младший узнали правду. Тот, другой джинчурики, мальчик из деревни в песках, проболтался.  
Фугаку-сан промолчал.  
— Заверяю, это ненадолго, — сказал человек с белыми волосами. — Я понимаю, что вы стали относиться к нему, как к семье, но… Я смотрел на тот поединок, в финальной части экзамена на чунина… если бы ваш сын не активировал шаринган в тот самый момент, он бы не стоял сейчас рядом с вами.  
— Это ложь! — воскликнул Саске.  
— Саске! — Микото-сан схватила сына за руку.  
— Наруто бы меня никогда не ранил! — кричал он.  
— Ты всё ещё веришь в это, даже после того, как он едва не оторвал тебе голову у озера пару дней назад?  
Саске зло посмотрел на него, но не произнёс и слова. Прячась за спиной Микото-сан, я опустил взгляд на ноги. Он ведь всю правду говорит, этот мужчина. А я его только встретил.  
— Именно потому, что все вокруг пытались сохранить эту тайну, так тяжело сейчас. Если бы ему рассказали раньше, сила бы не вырывалась из него так яростно, — продолжил мужчина. — Всё ради вашего же блага.   
Фугаку-сан открыл глаза и, впервые в моей жизни, посмотрел на меня в упор.  
— Наруто, ты теперь чунин, — сказал он. — Это делает тебя мужчиной в моих глазах. Ты единственный, кто должен выбирать.  
— Микото, — продолжил он, всё ещё не сводя с меня глаз. — Отпусти его.  
Неохотно, она отступила в сторону, а я подошёл к мужчине. Я мог видеть, как уголки рта Саске приподнимаются в улыбке. Он верил, что я ни в жизнь не приму предложение.  
— Что скажешь, Наруто? — спросил меня мужчина. — Хотел бы ты усмирить эту силу?  
Я оглянулся посмотреть на остальных… Итачи-сан, Фугаку-сан, Микото-сан… и… Саске.  
— Да, — ответил я, вновь взглянув на… своего крёстного.  
Даже не оборачиваясь, я чувствовал боль Саске. Даже не глядя ему в глаза, я почувствовал вину, но тут же напомнил себе о грядущем приключении. Я кивнул, пытаясь воспрянуть духом.  
— Я должен, — сказал я. — Я хочу помочь этой деревне. Я хочу стать героем.  
Итачи улыбнулся мне.  
— Слова истинного шиноби, — сказал он. — Я уже хочу увидеть, каким повзрослевшим ты вернёшься.  
— И ты, наконец, сразишься со мной? — спросил я.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Возможно, но сомневаюсь, что ты станешь настолько силён…  
— Эй! — возмутился я.  
Он рассмеялся и встретил мой кулак своим.  
Фугаку-сан кивнул.  
— Мудрое решение, — сказал он. — Ты повзрослел, и, вне сомнений, достоин своего звания.  
Микото-сан посмотрела на беловолосого мужчину.  
— Как долго ему придётся тренироваться? — спросила она.  
— Два года, — ответил тот. — Возможно, три.  
Даже я был шокирован этим. Не знал, что это может занять так много времени… Когда я их вновь увижу, я буду... много старше.   
Микото кивнула, принимая ответ.  
— Ты будешь нам писать, правда ведь?  
Я улыбнулся в восторге от идеи писать кому-то.  
— Конечно! — воскликнул я. — Каждый день!  
Я избегал взгляда Саске, он избегал моего. Вместо этого я повернулся к мужчине.  
— Э-э-э…так как вас зовут? — спросил я.  
— Джирайя, — ответил он.  
— Можно мне пару дней на сборы?  
— Конечно, — ответил он. — Я вернусь на третий день.


	9. Последнее сражение.

_Наруто_

Весь клан прознал о моём уходе довольно быстро. Все девчонки клана, часто приходившие лебезить перед Итачи, останавливались, чтобы отдать мне маленькие букеты цветов, которые они сами собрали. Я благодарил их и говорил, что возьму цветы с собой, но, конечно, у меня и в мыслях такого не было. Джирайя сказал много не брать.  
Младшие мальчишки, которые часто доставляли посылки от старших братьев и отцов к Итачи, приходили, чтобы в последний раз сразиться со мной. Я, конечно же, легко выигрывал каждый из матчей.  
— Вау! Белый Огонь и ВПРЯМЬ чунин теперь! — восклицали они.  
Я всё ещё не привык к этому прозвищу. Звать кого-то в клане «белый» было словно кликать овцу «чёрной», слишком сильно выделяло меня среди всех.   
Женщины, у которых я покупал оружие и продовольствие, целовали меня в лоб, а мужчины, мимо которых я проходил на улице, кивали мне. В основной части деревни о моём уходе было мало известно, но все ещё были счастливы после победы на экзамене, и, проходя, хлопали меня по спине, или приветствовали ударом раскрытой ладони о мою.  
— Можете в это поверить?! ТРИ шиноби Листа в финале в этом году! Мы просто потрясающие, не так ли?! — кричали на каждом углу.  
Я был рад, что дал деревне повод для гордости. Это то, чем я хотел заниматься как Хокаге. Каким-то образом, люди уже видели во мне героя. И нужно было как-то поддерживать репутацию… Я обязан был усмирить зверя внутри.  
Но, хотя все вокруг меня казались гордыми и счастливыми, было одно исключение… И, к сожалению, именно мнением этого человека я дорожил больше всего.   
Даже несмотря на то, что мы спали в одной комнате, каким-то образом он умудрялся избегать меня и играть в молчанку целых два дня.  
Наконец, настал рассвет третьего дня. Упакованный рюкзак стоял у двери. Оставалась только одна вещь, которую я хотел взять с собой. Я посмотрел на фото, которое Микото-сан поместила для меня в рамку. Фото моих настоящих родителей, то самое, где я всё ещё был у мамы в животе. Я прижал его к груди, прежде чем положить в боковой кармашек рюкзака.  
Как вы думаете, папа, мама, я правильно поступаю?  
Беспокойно и нервно… Я не хотел уходить, но должен был.  
Саске нигде не было. Я дважды обошёл дом, заглядывая в каждый угол.  
— Ищешь Саске? — спросил Итачи.  
Я кивнул.  
— Он оставил это тебе, — сказал он и передал мне сложенный лист бумаги.   
Я взял его и раскрыл.  
«Жду тебя на тренировочном полигоне».  
Я посмотрел на Итачи.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал он мне, — глупый братишка образумится.  
Я смял бумагу и кинулся прямиком к означенному месту.  
Как только я ступил туда, тут же понял, что что-то поменялось. Только вот что? Я не мог точно сказать.  
— Почему ты здесь?— спросил я.  
Он стоял ко мне спиной, но тут же повернулся. Его шаринган был активирован.  
— Я хотел прийти на первое место, куда мы отправились командой, — сказал он. — Помнишь, как мы прошли тест Какаши?  
Я помнил. Саске и я уверенно работали вместе к моменту нашего выпуска, ведь мы тренировались вдвоём с семи лет. После того, как мы включили сильные и слабые стороны Хинаты в наш план, всё пошло как по маслу. Мы не смогли достать колокольчики, но наши попытки были так хороши, что Какаши даже и не посмотрел на это. Испытание мы выдержали с честью.  
— К чему всё это? — спросил я.  
— Я хочу сразиться с тобой в последний раз, прежде чем ты уйдёшь, — сказал он.  
Я… не должен…  
— Почему?  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Всего лишь раз… чтобы я не забыл.  
Его голос был таким слабым, я просто не мог сказать нет.  
— Хорошо, — согласился я, вставая в стойку. — Вперёд!  
Его шаринган представлял серьёзную проблему. Саске стал быстрее меня. Уворачивался от всего, что я бросал в него. Но я знал его так хорошо, что, даже не видя, угадывал, куда он сдвинет ногу или какую атаку использует в следующий раз. Битва завершилась, когда он выпустил в меня шар огня. Тот бы точно меня спалил, если бы я не поскользнулся на гальке и не упал в реку рядом с тренировочной площадкой. Когда я вынырнул, то услышал его смех. Я подплыл к берегу и посмотрел вверх.  
— Мы всё? — спросил я.  
Он ухмыльнулся и протянул мне руку.  
— Как скажешь.  
Вместо того, чтобы подняться на берег, я резко потянул его за предложенную руку и свалил в воду прямо рядом с собой.   
Мы поливали друг друга водой и окунали головы друг друга в реку бесконечное количество раз. Наконец, час спустя, мы выползли из воды и упали на спины, подставляя лица солнцу. Было ещё рано. Джирайя не появится до обеда.  
— Ты ведь не злишься на меня, Саске? — спросил я.  
Он молчал, а потом вдруг вздохнул.  
— Когда я был ребёнком, мне часто снился кошмар, что однажды твои настоящие родители вернутся и заберут тебя у меня.  
Я повернулся к нему, приподняв бровь.  
— Но мои родители…   
— Знаю, — сказал он. — Так что… это был кошмар, который никогда не сбудется, так? И… когда тот мужчина пришёл, я почувствовал, будто мой кошмар всё же ожил. Вот почему я тебя избегал.  
Я закрыл глаза.  
— Но… мы же не дети больше, да? Я понимаю, — сказал он. — Существуют более важные вещи, чем… ведь не всегда всё будет по-моему. Будет эгоизмом злиться на тебя за то, что уходишь. Я думаю, ты поступаешь правильно… к тому же, когда ты вернёшься, у тебя будет куча новых историй, которыми ты поделишься со мной.   
Я облегчённо вздохнул. Я знал, что он честен со мной. Открыв глаза, я повернулся к нему.  
— Ещё бы, — сказал я. — Ты лучше тренируйся, пока меня нет, а то вернусь и разгромлю тебя.  
— Мечтай! Это я выиграл нашу сегодняшнюю схватку, — сказал он.  
Я сел, готовясь подняться.  
— Пошли, он, наверное, уже ждёт меня.  
Саске остался лежать, только глаза открыл и посмотрел на меня.  
— Без сожалений… так? — спросил я.  
Он покачал головой и тут, внезапно, повалил меня на траву. Я спихнул его с себя и сам сел сверху. Так и катались по земле пару минут, пока он не придавил мои руки к траве.  
— Серьёзно, Саске, — заныл я. — Нужно возвращаться.  
Медленно, его пальцы прошлись по моим волосам и лбу, и ниже, по щеке до подбородка. Стало как-то жарковато. Я затаил дыхание. Неожиданно он поднялся и отряхнул грязь со штанин. Не оборачиваясь, он двинулся к выходу с полигона.   
Ещё пару секунд я лежал в оцепенении, а после подскочил как ужаленный и кинулся следом за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак! Тарам-пам-пам. Завтра ещё одна коротенькая глава, и начинается новая арка! На этот раз - ПОВ Саске :D


	10. Отбытие.

_Наруто_

Под взгляды, полные гордости, к которым уже успел привыкнуть, я закинул рюкзак за спину. Джирайя опустил ладонь мне на голову.  
— Малец в хороших руках, — сказал он.  
Мы стояли у главных ворот деревни. Впервые после экзамена Микото-сан покинула квартал. Я слышал на пути сюда, как она сказала, что не прочь бы зайти в некоторые из магазинов на главной улице. Я надеялся, что холодные стены между нами, Учиха, и всей деревней наконец будут разрушены.  
Кто-то бежал в нашу сторону. Хината! Добравшись до ворот, она заняла место подле Саске и улыбнулась мне.  
— Удачи, Наруто.  
Я улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Спасибо, Хината.  
Я позволил себе взглянуть на Саске. Его губы шевелились. Не составило труда прочесть, что он хотел мне сказать. Я улыбнулся и кивнул ему. Затем обернулся и посмотрел на Джирайю, тот кивнул. Пора отправляться. Мы вышли за ворота на дорогу, и я заставил себя не оглядываться на деревню, пока та не превратилась в точку вдалеке.  
— Если ты мой крёстный, значит, знал моих родителей? — спросил я.  
Он кивнул.  
— Я тренировал твоего отца, — ответил он. — Научил почти всему, что он знал.  
— Ух ты, — сказал я. — А будет весело!  
— Ещё бы, — хохотнул Джирайя.  
— Ну так что же я выучу сначала?— воскликнул я. — Я хочу выучить гигантское крутое дзюцу! Огроменное!   
— Что ж, одной из особенных техник твоего отца было дзюцу под названием Расенган, — сказал он, оглядывая что-то в стороне. — Можем выучить его по дороге на собрание. Путешествие-то будет долгим…  
— Расенган?! — повторил я.  
Джирайя обернулся, заглядываясь на каких-то девчонок в бикини, которые двигались к ближайшей реке.  
— Но сначала давай-ка осмотрим местные красоты! — воскликнул он. Глаза у него были почти навыкате.   
Я обернулся, посмотрел туда же, куда и он, и закатил глаза.  
— Ты что… серьёзно, что ли? — спросил я.  
Очевидно, что да. Он уже направился в их сторону. Мастер уловок, уже спустя мгновение он прятался в кустах, подглядывая в бинокль.  
— Этот мужик… извращенец, — пробормотал я.  
Запрыгнув на ветку дерева, неподалёку, я усмехнулся.  
— Эй! Извращённый отшельник! — позвал я.— Я жду!  
Девчонки тут же вскинули головы, а я только и успел разглядеть сверкающие на солнце пятки. Смеясь, я припустил за ним.  
— Эй, извращённый отшельник, подожди!  
— Не называй меня так!

**Конец первой части**


	11. Саске-бездельник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во второй части восемь глав посвящены Саске и его жизни без Наруто, и пять - тренировкам Наруто :)

_Саске_

Последние слова, беззвучно сказанные мной, продолжали звенеть в голове, даже когда он стал не больше чем точкой вдали. Врать не буду, глубоко-глубоко внутри я ненавидел беловолосого мужчину за то, что забрал его у меня. Моего лучшего друга. Лучшее, что случилось со мной в этой жизни. Но с каждой минутой напряжение покидало меня. Мир не рухнул, жизнь всё ещё продолжалась.  
Учиха всё больше приспосабливались к деревне. Наша семья не переехала из квартала, но многие другие поступили именно так. Если раньше я был особенным в школе, как единственный Учиха в классе, то теперь, куда бы я ни глянул, вокруг были другие дети клана. Некоторые уже активировали шаринган, и у них всё получалось лучше, чем у меня. Признаюсь, я стал озлобленным… и подавленным. Я не мог понять, почему меня считали особенным. Да, мой брат был главой клана, но это ничего не значило, ведь клан рассеялся. Другие Учихи не обязаны были отчитываться перед Итачи, они теперь всецело служили только Хокаге.  
— Всё в порядке, Саске, — сказал Итачи, когда я угрюмо спросил его об этом. — Я специально позволил этому случиться, чтобы между кланом и деревней больше не было неприязни. Я хочу, чтобы нас приняли и признали.  
Но я не чувствую себя признанным или принятым…  
— Я знаю, ты скучаешь по Наруто, — сказал он. — Просто подожди, он вернётся.  
— Да вовсе не об этом речь! — вскинулся я.  
Он подошёл ко мне и щёлкнул по лбу. Знакомый жест напомнил мне кое о чём.  
— Мы даже не тренируемся больше. Ты постоянно занят.  
— Меня повысили, Саске, — сказал он. — Я не только глава клана, теперь я ещё и правая рука Сарутоби-сенсея. От меня многое требуется.  
Я понимал, но всё ещё оставался ребёнком. Я потерял одного брата, а теперь у меня было чувство, что теряю и другого. Итачи редко приходил домой на ужин, за столом были только я и мама. Может, меня избаловали, но я устал от родителей. Они постоянно надоедали мне. В этом, конечно, была и моя вина. После того, как Наруто ушёл, я будто вернулся в детство. Проводил много времени, гуляя вокруг с Конохамару и ребятами младше меня, у нас была своя банда — «Бездельники» (1).  
Мы озорничали и попусту тратили время, как делали Наруто и я, когда были совсем мелкими. Я часто позволял ловить себя, чтобы другим не досталось.  
— Саске, когда ты уже перестанешь возиться с теми малышами?  
— Конохамару всего на четыре года меня младше… он не малыш.  
Моя мать вздохнула, но ничего не сказала. Отец едва смотрел на меня в последнее время. Всё будто бы вернулось в далёкое прошлое. Нужно было надрываться, чтобы моя семья перестала восхищаться братом и заметила меня. Но вместо того, чтобы хоть попытаться, я плюнул на всё. Да кому какое дело? Уж точно не мне…  
— Везёт вам, Какаши-сенсей, — пробормотал я как-то во время практики. — Мать и отец всегда меня допекают. А вы старый, вам и отчитываться ни перед кем не надо. Сами своей жизни задаёте ритм.  
Пару часов назад Какаши-сенсей показал мне новую технику, «Чидори». Я позволил себе не напрягаться и понемногу пытался освоить её. В последнее время я вообще не особо хотел осваивать хоть какие-то ниндзюцу. Учитель стоял, прислонившись к дереву, с неизменной оранжевой книжкой у лица. Хината била по стволу соседнего дерева ладонями, отрабатывала стиль мягкой руки. Она постоянно говорила, что хочет стать лучше, чтобы, когда Наруто вернётся, он гордился ею. Я лежал под деревом между ними, перекидывая кунай из одной руки в другую.  
— Нет, это ты у нас счастливчик, — ответил сенсей. — У некоторых-то родителей нет.  
— Неважно, — пробормотал я, даже не задумываясь над этим.  
В моём окружении у всех были родители… и ВСЕ они были доставучие. Какаши отвлёкся от книги.  
— О? А про Наруто уже и забыл? — взглянул он на меня.  
Мои пальцы дёрнулись, и я неточно запустил кунай. Едва успел увернуться, прежде чем тот упал мне на лицо.  
— У него не было родителей и жизнь мёдом не казалась. Сосредоточься на тренировках, и хватит валять дурака. Жизнь тебе не игра, — сказал он.  
Какаши никогда раньше меня не отчитывал. Меня сильно возмутили его слова. Подскочив, я сунул руки в карманы и пошёл прочь от них.  
— Саске, куда ты? — окликнула Хината.  
— Назад к моему дурацкому дому и дурацкой жизни, — проворчал я.  
Я тут же почувствовал себя виноватым. Пусть Какаши и думал, что его слова вылетели в другое ухо, но я слышал его. И мне было стыдно. Хлопая дверьми и топая ногами, по приходу домой я сразу ушёл к себе в спальню, но в темноте я ещё долго смотрел на кровать, испещрённую символами листа. Она пустовала вот уже десять месяцев. Я подошёл к ней и провёл пальцами по покрывалу.   
— Ты… — прошептал я. — Чем ты сейчас занимаешься?  
Опустившись на колени, я положил голову на кровать.  
— Жаль, что тебя здесь нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Прим. автора: т.к. Наруто жил с Саске, он так и не встретил Конохамару, поэтому тот продолжал чувствовать давление титула своего деда и бессмысленность жизни. Вместо того чтобы задаться какой-нибудь целью, они с Саске стали кем-то вроде деревенских хулиганов. 
> 
> В следующей главе: появление нового члена команды номер семь.


	12. Новый член команды.

_Саске_

Спустя несколько дней после моего четырнадцатого дня рождения я отправился на самую опасную миссию.  
Команду номер семь вызвали к Хокаге.  
— Несколько наших АНБУ были убиты в деревне, скрытой в Дожде, — сказал он. — Это довольно серьёзно.  
Я стоял возле Какаши и Хинаты. Трио Ино-Шика-Чо также было здесь. Как и Рок Ли, Неджи и Тентен. К тому времени все и каждый из нас были чунинами. Хоть я и Шикамару были первыми, остальные получили новый ранг со второй попытки. В комнате также находилась пара команд джонинов.   
— В связи с наплывом миссий, джонинов в распоряжении не так много, — сказал Сарутоби-сама. — Поэтому я призвал вас. В деревне Дождя назревает нечто крупное. Ни один из посланных мной шиноби, АНБУ и других, не вернулся.   
В воздухе было разлито напряжение. Я почувствовал капли пота, ползущие вниз по лицу.   
— Не волнуйтесь, вас отправлять туда я не собираюсь.  
Все в комнате выдохнули. Времена ведь сейчас мирные, люди легко пугались возможной опасности. Я нисколько не изменился в лице, но про себя скривился и обозвал их трусами.  
— Я хочу, чтобы каждая команда совершила патрульный обход вокруг союзных деревень, — сказал он. — В любую минуту эти... Акацуки могут атаковать. Многие деревни верят в нас, и поэтому нам необходимо соблюдать бдительность за них, пока они укрепляют свои военные позиции.  
Команду Шикамару послали к деревне Песка. Команду Неджи отправили держать пост в деревне Облака. И так далее, пока все команды не были распределены. Осталась только наша. Когда остальные команды покинули помещение, Хокаге взглянул на нас.  
— Так когда нам отправляться в деревню Дождя? — спросил Какаши.  
Нижняя челюсть Хинаты отвисла, но я сдержал свой шок.  
— Прошу прощения? — спокойно переспросил я. — Я думал, слишком опасно отправлять кого-либо туда.  
Хокаге склонился вперёд.  
— Прощу прощения за мою намеренную ложь, — сказал он. — Но я не хотел, чтобы другие поддались панике. Мы готовимся… к войне.  
Всё моё напускное спокойствие словно ветром сдуло.  
— Что?!  
Какаши посмотрел на меня, и я тут же взял себя в руки.  
— Несколько дней назад состоялась встреча между мной и Каге других деревень. В разгар обсуждений вторгся нарушитель и объявил войну всем нациям.  
Какаши кивнул.  
— Значит, вам всё-таки нужен шпион в деревне Дождя.  
Хокаге отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Это неправда, что у нас совсем нет информации про Акацуки. Её достаточно, чтобы подготовить ответную атаку, но наше нападение должно быть быстрым и незаметным, — сказал он. — Существует причина, по которой я хочу отправить вас в деревню Дождя именно сейчас. Я верю, что члены Акацуки выдвинулись из деревни, а оставшиеся жители обладают информацией о членах организации, которые там пребывали.  
Мы все внимательно посмотрели на него.  
— Это миссия отслеживания и сбора информации, — сказал он. — Не миссия нападения. Однако, в связи с опасностью миссии, я отмечаю её соответственно. Это будет ваша первая миссия S-ранга.  
— S-ранга? — тихо спросила Хината.  
— Ваша команда великолепно для этого подходит, — продолжил он. — Какаши, твои собаки способны учуять след даже через воду, Хината, твой бьякуган может видеть сквозь твёрдые тела на мили и мили вокруг, и Саске, твой шаринган способен засечь любые движения чакры, так что, кого бы ты ни допрашивал, ты будешь знать, правду они говорят или нет.  
Хината сместила вес на другую ногу, очевидно, она была не уверена. Если бы Наруто был здесь, он бы обязательно сказал что-нибудь глупое и несносное, и мы бы все забыли о волнениях, слишком бы заняты были, смеясь над ним. Но…  
— Однако вы пока не готовы для этой миссии, — сказал Третий. — Наруто Узумаки — четвёртый член вашей команды, но его не будет ещё два года.  
Я угрюмо посмотрел вниз.  
Нам это прекрасно известно…  
— Поэтому я взял на себя смелость назначить вам временного члена команды, который бы соответствовал требованиям миссии и дополнял ваши способности.  
Внезапно, АНБУ материализовался рядом с Третьим Хокаге. Я взглянул на него и мгновенно узнал.  
Брат?..  
— Её зовут Сатоми, — объявил Хокаге.  
Я нехотя отвёл взгляд от маски, которую часто видел на столе Итачи дома, и посмотрел на девчонку подле. На ней была белая безрукавка, которая сливалась с плотно сидящими белыми шортами и разделялась лишь неплотно повязанным красным поясом. Пластина её хитая была приделана к ткани пояса спереди и посередине.  
— Учиха Сатоми, — представилась она и развернулась к нам спиной.   
Бежевая сума для оружия крепилась к поясу сзади, но гораздо важнее был бело-красный символ на спине её одежды. Тот же символ, что был на моей синей футболке…  
— В моём классе не было больше Учих, — сказал я. — Откуда она взялась?  
— Болела, — ответил Третий. — Её держали в госпитале четыре года.  
Я закатил глаза и показал на неё.  
— Не думаю, что стоит закрывать свободное место в группе кем-то, только выпущенным из больницы, — сказал я. — Она нас только тормозить будет.  
Прежде спокойная, девчонка ощерилась и опалила меня взглядом.  
— Я не слабачка, если ты на это намекаешь, — сквозь зубы сказала она.  
— Да плевать.  
Я скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на стену. Меня не волновало её мнение.  
— В клане Учиха… существует болезнь. Если открывать новые уровни шарингана слишком быстро, то можно оказаться в смертельной опасности, — сказала она.  
Я приподнял бровь и посмотрел на неё.  
— О? Теперь, значит, заинтересовался, а? — усмехнулась она. — Я была в больнице, потому что активировала третий уровень шарингана, с тремя томое, когда мне было восемь, и смогла активировать гендзюцу одним своим мизинцем, а вовсе не потому, что была больным ребёнком.  
В комнате воцарилась тишина. На секунду показалось, будто мы одни в помещении.  
— Просто глядя на тебя, я уже могу сказать, что ты второй уровень, и то едва-едва.  
Я скривился.  
— Подумаешь, ты всего лишь девчонка, — пробормотал я. — Я бы запросто этого достиг, если бы попытался.  
Она хмыкнула.  
— О-о-о, если бы попытался, а? — протянула она. — И что же тебя держит, здоровяк? Будь честным, ты не можешь, потому что слабак.  
— Успокойся, Сатоми, — велел Третий.  
— Он первый начал, — сказала она.  
У меня же руки чесались развернуться и пойти прочь отсюда. Жизнь опять принимала дурацкий поворот.   
— Я не могу с ней работать, — сказал я. — Прекрасно это вижу уже сейчас.  
— А тебя никто не спрашивал, Саске, что ты можешь. Ты будешь работать с ней. Это миссия, — ответил Какаши.  
Сатоми ухмыльнулась мне и положила руки на бедра.  
— Ага, будь мужиком. Здоровяк, — сказала она.  
Ну, уж тут я не смог сдержаться. Непроизвольно я активировал шаринган и сделал шаг вперёд. Третий Хокаге поднялся с места. Какаши положил ладонь на моё плечо, а Итачи, всё ещё скрываясь за маской, вытянул свою руку перед девчонкой.  
— Саске, — предупреждающе сказал Итачи в пугающей тишине. — Успокойся.  
Я качнул головой и деактивировал глаза. Я ничего не мог поделать. Иногда шаринган вспыхивал вот так, без моего ведома.  
— Почему бы тебе не передохнуть, Саске? — сказал Третий.  
Со мной обращались как с ребёнком. Если честно, я был даже рад поводу уйти. Я спокойно покинул комнату, но, как только оказался в коридоре, тут же ударил по стене рукой.  
— Дурак, — пробормотал я. — Всё потому, что ты тянешь с возвращением…Теперь эта глупая девчонка тут, и она обязательно всё испортит.  
Это было очевидно. Мою настоящую силу словно блокировало отсутствие Наруто в моей жизни. И то, что какая-то там Сатоми запросто занимает его место, заставляло меня думать, будто… возможно… он никогда не вернётся. Я просто хотел сказать «да пошло всё» и вообще не быть больше шиноби, найти себе другое занятие. Но это невозможно. Я ведь Учиха. Меня трясло при мысли, какой позор я навлеку на клан.  
Это будет невыносимо… Но придётся смириться.


	13. Деревня, скрытая в Дожде.

_Саске_

На миссию отправились немедленно. Впервые я покидал деревню надолго, поэтому мама одарила меня парой лишних поцелуев, а отец не раз одобрительно кивнул. Почему-то я был рад покинуть их. Я был готов идти и совершать взрослые поступки. Родители раздражали… но не так сильно, как девчонки.  
Впервые в моей жизни у меня была «девчачья проблема». Я никак не мог её понять. Всю дорогу туда она вела себя как дура, и я в ответ вёл себя аналогично. Потом, когда мы наконец-то добрались до деревни, скрытой в Дожде, я решил вести себя хорошо… но она всё равно вела себя как полная задница! Поэтому я решил просто её игнорировать. С Хинатой всё гораздо проще. Она редко говорит, но, когда доходит до бесед, она тихая и всегда меня внимательно выслушивает, и вообще, Хината — очень приятный человек. А эта… просто неуправляемая. Почему все девчонки такие разные? Я совсем не понимал этого… и понимать не хотел. Почему она просто обязана быть в команде, Какаши объяснил мне, когда мы остались одни.  
— Она — наш козырный туз в этой миссии, Саске, — сказал он. — Помимо владения шаринганом, у неё большой опыт в копировании ниндзюцу, а это немаловажно в проникновении в тыл противника. В этом деле она даже лучше меня. Она способна обратить себя в цельный клон другого человека, просто дотронувшись до него, при этом она получает полный набор дзюцу, воспоминаний и знаний этого конкретного человека.   
Я закатил глаза и пожал плечами.  
— Великолепно, дай ей печеньку.  
Она использовала эту свою способность, чтобы доставать меня. Ей казалось забавным обратиться в меня и пародировать каждое моё действие.  
— Гх… Когда мы уже отсюда смоемся? Скукота… Хм… Меня зовут Саске, и у меня терпеловки не хватает, а ещё я опупенно крут, ведь я Учиха… Пф-ф… Ненавижу девчонок.  
Хината старалась сдержать смех, но не вышло.  
— Я думаю, что я такой особенный, и меня жуть как трудно понять, потому что я мало говорю, но на самом деле я просто задница…  
Я спиной чуял, как Какаши улыбается за своей маской.  
— Фуф… Я так хочу, чтобы Наруто вернулся, тогда у меня будет хоть ОДИН друг… Чёрт…  
— Заткнись! — наконец не выдержал я.  
— Что, за живое задела? — спросила она. — Чёрт, как жаль, что я ни разу не встречала этого Наруто. Скопировала бы его, только чтоб тебя подоставать.  
Единственное, что радовало: эта несносная девица никогда не встречала Наруто.  
Сама операция заняла невероятно много времени. Мы разговорили множество жителей деревни. Печально, но они были настолько сильно одурачены, что их мнения разделялись. Одни утверждали, что деревней заправляет мужчина, другие — что женщина, и каждый был уверен в своей правоте. Наше расследование везде заходило в тупик. Сатоми была бесполезна, ведь подозреваемых-то у нас не было. У меня даже возникло ощущение, что миссия — фальшивка.  
Но потом я понял: это не так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе: Акацуки!


	14. Обещание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Три главы сегодня, включая эту :)

_Саске_

— Я не… сдамся…  
— Саске, я думаю… может… хватит на сегодня тренировок, — мягко сказала Хината.  
— Чидори! — крикнул я, бросаясь к каменистому возвышению и выкидывая руку вперёд.  
Мы оба вымокли. Дождь никогда не кончался, но мы уже жили здесь три месяца, так что привыкли.  
— Ты… можешь возвращаться… если хочешь, — стряхивая усталость с руки, проговорил я. — Но я не позволю ей больше измываться над моими способностями.  
— О-о-о, так ты это ради меня? — произнёс голос, который вот уж точно не был голосом Хинаты.  
Я обернулся и преувеличенно громко вздохнул. Ну конечно, это была не Хината. Всё это время здесь была Сатоми. _Всегда_ она.  
— Поди прочь, — пробормотал я.  
— Почему бы не бросить, м-м? — спросила она. — Ты же всегда так поступаешь.  
— Заткнись!  
Я покажу ей…  
Я опустил руку и собрал чакру. Привычное «чи-чи» разрезало воздух. Движением головы я откинул мокрые волосы со лба и бросился к камню. Моя рука прошла насквозь. От неожиданности я даже затормозить не успел — так и пролетел по инерции в отверстие в камне на другую сторону и упал прямо на живот.  
Сев и оглянувшись, я открыл рот и вытаращил глаза. Проделанная мной дыра была даже больше, чем у Какаши!  
Сатоми присвистнула и подошла ко мне.  
— Этот камень почти три метра толщиной и четыре с половиной в ширину, — сказала она, прикрывая рукой глаза от дождя. — Впечатляет… но не то, чтобы очень.  
Вместо того, чтобы подняться на ноги, я позволил себе сползти на спину и посмотреть на закрытое тучами небо. Дождь свободно забил по лицу. Чем дольше я смотрел, тем сильнее мне казалось, что облака приняли форму лица Наруто.  
— Ну когда ты уже вернёшься… добе? — прошептал я. — Теперь мне есть, что показать.  
Сатоми склонилась надо мной.  
— Что ты там бормочешь?  
Я поднял руку и оттолкнул её голову, чтобы она не заслоняла обзор.  
— Почему ты никогда Хинату не достаёшь?  
Она ухмыльнулась.  
— Потому что Хината не неудачница.  
— Хм.  
Она схватила меня за руку и потянула вверх.  
— Пошли, давай вернёмся в гостиницу, — сказала она. — Уже поздно.  
Я позволил ей поднять меня на ноги. Она закинула мою ослабевшую от использования Чидори руку себе на плечи.  
— Не нужна мне твоя помощь.  
— Ну, всё, хватит, ты доказал, что хоть немного способен на ниндзюцу, а теперь прекрати быть задницей, — сказала она.  
Я позволил ей помочь мне, потому что решил, так у неё будет меньше сил раздражать меня. Краем глаза я заметил мужчину в чёрном плаще. Тот быстро направлялся вниз по склону. Мы были рядом с ближайшей к деревне горой, всего километрах в трёх. Мужчина спускался с горы. И мне не показалось бы это странным — я знал, что наверху есть дома, — я бы и не взглянул дважды, если бы не красные отметины на его плаще. Я посмотрел ещё раз, в этот раз активированным шаринганом, и пригнулся за камень… ту часть, что от него осталась.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
Я потянул Сатоми следом и выглянул в дыру, проделанную мной. Пару раз моргнув, я убедился, что глаза меня не обманывают — мужчин в плащах там было двое. И они затормозили как раз напротив камня.  
— Полагаю, Пейн и Конан двинулись дальше, да, — сказал один из них.  
Сощурившись, я сумел различить светлые волосы на фоне соломенной шляпы.  
— Это пустая трата времени. Я ненавижу тратить время, — ответил другой, тот, что был ниже.  
Они оба стянули шляпы и кинули их на землю. Я не узнал их лиц… но их плащи… На них были чёрные плащи с красными облаками.  
— Акацуки, — беззвучно произнёс я, оглянувшись на Сатоми.  
Она решительно кивнула, и мы вновь посмотрели вперёд.  
— Что ж, чтобы не терять время, почему бы тебе не побродить по Амегакуре и не посмотреть, вернутся ли они и как скоро, да? — приподнял бровь светловолосый.  
— Как раз это я и называю потерей времени.  
— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Хидан и Какузу в Песке, Кисаме и Тоби в Облаке, Орочимару и Кабуто в Листе, а мы как бы обязаны прятаться в Тумане, да туда попасть нереально… А теперь, когда мы вернулись с докладом о невыполнимости нашей миссии, Конан и Пейн свалили с базы!  
Я внимательно впитывал информацию.  
Орочимару и Кабуто в Листе… Орочимару и Кабуто… Кто эти люди? Они в деревне?! Это!..  
— Как я и сказал… трата времени, — отозвался красноволосый.  
Они были совершенно разные. Красноволосый выглядел скованно, и ни единой эмоции не отражалось на его лице… будто бы он и живым-то не был. А блондин, наоборот, так и искрил эмоциями, возмущался и ныл прямо как… я.  
Он точно член Акацуки?  
Блондин сложил пару печатей и получил паукообразную глиняную фигуру в руке. Только в этот момент я заметил языки в его ладонях. Сатоми и я одновременно скривились от отвращения.  
— Ладно, — наконец сказал красноволосый. — Мы воспользуемся твоим планом. Я отправлюсь обратно в деревню Тумана и попытаюсь проникнуть внутрь. Ты отправляйся к окраине деревни Дождя и жди лидера.  
— Хорошо, наконец-то ты прислуши… стоп, что?! Это вовсе не мой план! Я сказал, _ты_ отправишься в деревню Дождя, да!  
— Бедному да вору — всякая одежда впору, — сказал красноволосый, начиная идти вперёд.  
— Но… я ведь даже не бедняк.  
Неожиданно Сатоми встала с места и стянула ремень.  
— Ты чего?..  
Она лишь шикнула, прикладывая палец к моим губам. А после выскользнула в дыру камня на другую сторону и пробралась ближе к членам Акацуки. Подбежав к ним со спины, она уверенно приложила ладони к спинам обоих.  
— Господин! — позвала она.  
Они оба обернулись.  
— Я видела… медведей! — пискнула Сатоми. — Пожалуйста! Мне страшно!  
Какого чёрта она… о, секундочку…  
Шаринганом я смог разглядеть то место, которого она касалась… она тянула чакру. Она копировала их.  
— Беги-ка отсюда, деточка, — сказал блондин. — Мы тебе не спасатели, да.  
— Но…  
Красноволосый развернулся и наотмашь ударил Сатоми по лицу.  
— Ты тратишь наше время, — сказал он.  
Сатоми же от удара свалилась прямо в грязь. Мои кулаки сжались сами собой.  
Козлы…  
Они продолжили свой путь. Стоило тем двоим скрыться из виду, я тут же выскочил из укрытия и подбежал к Сатоми.  
— Держи, — сказал я, подавая ей красный пояс.  
Пока она его одевала, до меня, наконец, дошло, почему она его вообще сняла. Её хитай всё ещё был пришит к нему. Она хотела выглядеть как простой деревенский житель.  
— Всё получила? — спросил я.  
— Ага, — подтвердила она, шевеля пальцами руки. — Обоих.  
Я кивнул, уже выстраивая план в голове.  
— Идеально, — сказал я. — Этот красноволосый, кажется, сильнее, потому что командовал, как будто так и надо… и он ушёл. Блондин совсем один теперь, как раз недалеко от ворот деревни.  
Сатоми приподняла брови, одновременно залечивая кровоподтёк от удара по лицу.  
— Ты и правда думаешь о том, о чём я подумала?  
— Ну конечно. Мы и сами с ним справимся.  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Ну да, — сказала она. — Я, может, и смогу, а вот ты — вряд ли.  
— Неважно, — я сунул руки в карманы и направился к деревне. — Ты идёшь или как?  
Она положила руки на бока, тем самым, как обычно, выказывая возмущение.  
— Ещё бы, — сказала она, — но не без плана же!  
— Да проще простого. Тот красноволосый ушёл… так что появишься в его облике и отвлечёшь блондина, а я тем временем ему Чидори в спину всажу.  
— А что, если поймает?  
— Не поймает, — уверенно сказал я. — Моя скорость исполнения техники высока.  
— Нам понадобится Хината, — сказала Сатоми. — Её бьякуган с лёгкостью обнаружит врага, и других, к слову, гораздо раньше, чем мы их увидим.  
— Хорошая идея, — кивнул я. — Приведи Хинату, но не говори ничего Какаши.  
— Почему это?  
— Дура, что ли? Представь себе, что два чунина уложили члена Акацуки. Да нас тут же возведут в элитные джонины. Какаши нам не нужен.  
Она пожала плечами и побежала в сторону деревьев.  
Просто смотри, Наруто. Да ты вне себя от удивления будешь, когда вернёшься…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая глава: Атака на Акацуки


	15. Атака на Акацуки.

_Саске_

Знаете, так бывает, вот ты планируешь что-либо у себя в голове много-много раз, и появляется ощущение, что так оно всё и будет. Будто… твой план — единственный верный, и по-другому события развиваться не могут.  
Признаюсь, я был самоуверенным придурком. Я обязан был отправиться с полученной информацией об Акацуки прямо к Какаши, чтобы он отослал её в Коноху. Деревня — вот что должно всегда стоять на первом месте. Если это была правда, и члены Акацуки действительно ошивались в деревне, тогда первостепенной важностью было спасти её жителей… гражданских… Вот оно — назначение шиноби. Но… я беспокоился только о собственном продвижении.   
Когда Сатоми и Хината прибыли к месту встречи, мы тут же отправились за целью. Третий был абсолютно прав, называя нас лучшей командой слежения, потому что мы обнаружили его в течение нескольких секунд. Он топтался недалеко от свалки рядом с вратами деревни. Идеальное место для сражения… или чьей-то мгновенной смерти. Хината и я спрятались за камень, а Сатоми отправилась к цели уже в облике красноволосого Акацуки.  
— План такой, Хината, — сказал я, продолжая наблюдать за Сатоми. — Я завалю его Чидори, стоит ему только отвлечься на неё и потерять бдительность.   
Она кивнула.  
— Ты пока ещё не очень хороша в своей технике мягкой руки, так что побудь здесь… жди моего сигнала.  
— Поняла, — ответила она.  
Всё, казалось, было хорошо. Сатоми вошла в образ того, кого она назвала Сасори, и разговаривала с тем, кого назвала Дейдара. Дейдара жестикулировал так же дико, как и прежде.  
— Волнуешься о пустой трате времени, а сам всё ещё здесь!  
— Я подумал об этом. Возможно, тебе стоит отправиться в деревню, скрытую в Тумане.  
— Когда это ты стал таким разборчивым? Да.  
Чёрт… он её раскусит… Надо действовать быстрее.  
Как на тренировках, я активировал свой шаринган и опустил руку вниз. Электрические искры побежали по ней. Прежде чем я понял, мои ноги уже несли меня вперёд, и спустя пару секунд я был за ним, рука заведена и готова к удару, но тут…  
Моё Чидори внезапно потеряло силу и рассеялось.  
— Какого?!  
Дейдара обернулся, переводя взгляд с меня на Сатоми и обратно. Сатоми, поняв, что план провалился, быстро обратилась в Дейдару. Его глаза едва не вылезли наружу.  
— Поверить не могу, что меня одурачил самозванец! Да! — сказал он. — А это может быть весело!  
Сатоми сделала глиняную змею в руке и запустила её в Акацуки. Я сложил печати: змея, коза, обезьяна, свинья, лошадь, тигр.  
— Техника огненного шара!   
Огненная волна объяла его, пока глиняная змея окружила его ноги и подорвалась. Акацуки подпрыгнул, избегая наших атак, но это я предугадал. Я уже был над ним.  
— Сверху!  
Он задрал голову, а я согнул ногу, готовый заехать коленом ему в лицо. Он оттолкнул мою ногу в сторону правой рукой. Я кувыркнулся в воздухе и схватил его за голову, целясь ногой в затылок. Он свалился на землю, создавая облако пыли и дыма, а я легко приземлился.  
— Слабак, — пробормотал я.  
— Да неужели?!  
Он появился прямо за моей спиной.  
Быстрый!  
Я замахнулся одной рукой, но он поймал её, замахнулся другой, но он и эту перехватил. Я подался назад и, захватив его ногу своей, дёрнул вперёд. Акацуки запнулся, и я использовал эту заминку, чтобы опутать его своей проволокой. Отпрыгнув на пару шагов, я потянул металлическую нить на себя и выдохнул огонь. Пламя пошло прямо по проволоке и к нему. Он упёрся ногами в грязь и ухмыльнулся.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит взглянуть вниз.  
Я посмотрел на землю и увидел, как глиняные пауки пытаются забраться на меня. Я увернулся, но ослабил хватку, и, в свою очередь, противник выскользнул из моей ловушки.  
— А ты неплох для мальчишки, — сказал он. — Жаль, что тебе придётся умереть.  
— Если кто и умрёт здесь, так это ты, — ответил я.  
— Да? А что это у тебя на спине?  
Я замер.  
— На… спине?  
Я оглянулся и увидел гигантского глиняного паука, повисшего на мне. Я только было схватился за него, но тут вспомнил… они ведь… взрываются.  
— Да. Видишь теперь, а?  
Напрягшись, я посмотрел на него.  
— Если попытаешься скинуть, он взорвётся. Если будешь резко двигаться, он тоже взорвётся. И что хуже, он не просто так сидит. Он вытягивает твою чакру, как пиявка. Да.  
— Ты — сволочь.  
Противник жестоко рассмеялся.  
— Вот что бывает, когда детишки лезут играть во взрослые игры.  
— Почему бы тебе не заткнуть свою варежку и не посмотреть сюда?!  
Акацуки резко обернулся и увидел, как Сатоми запускает глиняных птиц в его сторону. Те кинулись к нему и взорвались. Только вот он успел увернуться и со злобой посмотрел на Сатоми.  
— А ты! Для тебя у меня особая смерть! — заорал он. — Красть моё искусство вот так! Моё драгоценное искусство! Да ты его даже правильно не используешь, вор, да!  
Сатоми его проигнорировала, продолжая запускать всё новые бомбы. Акацуки стал запускать свои в ответ. Яркие огни то и дело вспыхивали во влажном воздухе. Дождь, казалось, пошёл ещё сильнее. Боясь лишний раз потревожить бомбу, я слегка согнул спину.  
Неужели это… конец?   
Сатоми старалась изо всех сил. Они были равны, ведь, фактически, были одним человеком.  
Я и правда… умру?  
Я чувствовал, как чакра покидает меня. Я становился… слабее. Едва хватало энергии на поддержание шарингана.  
— Саске, — послышался голос.  
Я обернулся и увидел, что Хината подбежала ко мне.  
— Эта… глина, — сказала она. — Она забирает твою чакру, я это вижу.  
— Я знаю.  
— Нужно снять её!  
Мои ноги затряслись, и я свалился на колени прямо в грязную лужу.  
— Ты не можешь сдаться, Саске! — воскликнула Хината.  
— Я… слишком слаб, — сказал я. — Нам… нужно отступать.  
Хината покачала головой.  
— Нет, — сказала она.  
Удивлённый, я взглянул на неё.  
— Наруто никогда бы не сбежал, — сказала она. — Потому что… постоять за себя и быть сильным... это его ниндо, путь ниндзя. Это… и наш путь.  
Я уставился на неё.  
— И разве не ты говорил, что твоя цель — защищать дорогих тебе людей?  
Я вспомнил наш первый день, как мы сидели и рассказывали Какаши о себе.  
Наруто хотел превзойти своего отца, четвёртого Хокаге. А я просто хотел защитить семью.  
Как я мог забыть? У меня ведь… тоже есть цель.  
— Я спасу тебя, Саске, — сказала она. — Если я заблокирую его тенкецу, мы сможем схватить его и заставим отпустить тебя.  
С этими словами она бросилась к Сатоми и стала атаковать Акацуки, Дейдару, стилем мягкой руки. Сатоми кинула глиняного кролика, который прыгнул к противнику справа, вынуждая его отскочить влево — прямо в руки Хинаты, пальцы которой тут же надавили на его предплечье, заставляя левую руку повиснуть без движения.  
— Ты что сделала?! — воскликнул он, придерживая свою теперь недееспособную конечность. — Надоедливая мелочь!  
Он поднял свою правую руку в воздух и сотворил гигантскую глиняную птицу.  
— Я вас всех прикончу этим, да!  
Сатоми скопировала его действие и создала такую же птицу.  
— Попробуй! Тогда мы все умрём здесь! — пригрозила она.  
Я заметил, как Хината приготовилась бежать прямо на… члена Акацуки. События развернулись у меня в голове.  
Хината побежит… и этот Дейдара повернёт птицу на неё. Даже если Сатоми запустит свою в его сторону, Хината всё равно погибнет. Но… если бы я смог добраться до него первым…  
Я не думал, я уже бежал. Чакры у меня почти не осталось… но я выдавил всё до последней капли. Даже если я умру от истощения, это будет всяко лучше, чем смерть от взрыва. Я уже смирился, что умру в любом случае. Нужно только спасти девочек… спасти их от моей глупой ошибки.  
Разряды бежали по руке. Ноги стали двигаться быстрее. Я списал всё на желание оказаться на месте как можно быстрее. Я прыгнул над ним и занёс руку назад. Он обернулся в последний миг и запустил свою птицу в меня. Краем глаза я увидел, как Хината добралась до него и привела в негодность вторую руку. Боясь задеть техникой бомбу и уж наверняка взорвать её, я отвел её назад и случайно коснулся своей же груди. Птица всё равно взорвалась. И я знал, этого будет достаточно, чтобы потревожить бомбу на моей спине. Я был уверен, что умру.  
Но…


	16. Глубокое отчаяние.

_Саске_

Я почувствовал дождь ещё до того, как открыл глаза.  
Я… жив?  
В ушах звенело. Чьи-то руки были на моей груди. Всё тело ломило от боли.  
— Саске! — воскликнула Сатоми, убирая руки. — Ты жив!  
Я медленно сел и схватился за голову. Её руки окружала зелёная чакра — характерная черта медиков. Не знал, что она умела лечить.  
— Что произошло? — наконец спросил я.  
Я огляделся и увидел Какаши, который, засунув руки в карманы, стоял над недвижимым телом Дейдары.  
— Серьёзно… какого чёрта здесь случилось?!  
— Я решила, что ты умер, когда произошёл этот взрыв, — начала Сатоми. — Волной всех снесло, даже меня, а ведь я была гораздо дальше от эпицентра, чем вы двое… к счастью, Какаши почувствовал, что что-то не так, и пришёл. Он завершил начатое тобой и добил Дейдару с помощью Чидори.  
Ясно… значит, Какаши пришёл… и исправил все мои огрехи.  
— Где Хин…  
Стоило мне только это сказать, как я заметил тело, лежащее справа от меня. Я повернулся, игнорируя боль, и прижал свою руку к холодной, но такой знакомой.  
— Хината…  
— Прости, Саске, — прошептала Сатоми.  
— Почему ты её не спасла? — спросил я.  
— После схватки с Дейдарой у меня оставалось чакры всего на одного человека.  
Я поднял на неё взгляд.  
— Тогда. Почему. Ты. Не выбрала. ЕЁ?! — едва сдерживаясь, спросил я.  
Нижняя губа Сатоми дрогнула. Я никогда не видел её такой взволнованной, но меня это не заботило. Я был в бешенстве. Я склонился над Хинатой. Сильная кровопотеря. Вся её куртка была насквозь пропитана кровью.  
Этого не может быть… это неправда…  
— Ты должна была выбрать её! — закричал я.  
— Я не могла!  
— Да с чего это вдруг?!  
— Потому что… — начала она, яростно глядя на меня. — Я… люблю тебя… Я не могла просто взять и позволить тебе…  
Я не знал, плакала ли она, или это всё дождь, но плечи её мелко тряслись.  
— Ты засранец! — прокричала она. — Как будто у меня было время на раздумья! Я просто… видя тебя, лежащего там… я сразу же бросилась к тебе. Это вне моего контроля.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — наконец сказал я. — Он попросил меня… всего лишь об одном… а теперь… чёрт… теперь…  
Последняя просьба Наруто, она звенела в моей голове с самого его ухода. Иногда я прислушивался к этому звону, иногда — нет. Но это не отменяло того, что он эти слова произнёс.  
— Защищай Хинату.  
Два слова… два слова, которые значили всё на свете.  
— Нет… — голос надломился. — Нет!  
И как я теперь ему в глаза посмотрю?  
— Чёрт возьми!  
Мое желание быть признанным, моё глупое эго, моё детское невежество… всё это затмило мою рассудительность и уничтожило то единственное, что действительно было важно.  
— Хината… она… она важна для него!  
— О чём ты? — спросила Сатоми.  
— Наруто! Мой брат! Она как… его… его… и он сказал мне защищать её… а я даже этого не смог! Я — ничтожество.  
Как я ему в глаза смотреть буду… без неё рядом со мной?  
Какаши направился в нашу сторону.  
— Он мёртв, — сказал Какаши. — Хорошая работа, команда.  
Я даже с места не двинулся. Голова в ладонях — я так и смотрел в землю.  
Этого не может быть…  
— Если быстро доставим её в деревню Дождя… — сказал Какаши. — Возможно, ещё есть шанс её спасти.  
Шейные позвонки хрустнули — так резко я задрал голову.  
— Что угодно, — сказал я. — Всё, что только возможно!..  
Я поднял Хинату на спину, он закинул труп Акацуки себе на плечо, и мы двинулись с места.  
До деревни добрались быстро, там встретили какую-то женщину по имени Цунадэ, которая, оказывается, была лучшим медиком в округе. Совершенно случайно она находилась в деревне, и Какаши как раз беседовал с ней о войне, когда мы сбежали сражаться с Дейдарой. Она забрала у меня Хинату и нехотя согласилась протянуть руку помощи, после того, как я пригрозил убить её, если она этого не сделает.  
— Довольно твердолобый, а? — спросила она.  
Я ничего не сказал, только электрические разряды побежали по руке.  
— Ну, ладно, хорошо, успокойся, — сказала она. — Шизуне… достань разрешение использовать одну из комнат этой гостиницы как операционную.  
Когда они ушли, Сатоми, Какаши и я сели снаружи комнаты. Какое-то время спустя я начал мерить шагами коридор, ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Саске, ты ведь понимаешь, что, если бы не твоя стихия молнии, ты бы погиб?  
Меня не заботило. Всё, о чём я беспокоился в данный момент — Хината… вернуть её к жизни… вот и всё…  
— Его стихией была земля. Если бы ты это заметил, ты бы понял, что можешь деактивировать бомбу, используя Чидори. У тебя был бы элемент неожиданности, необходимый для внезапной и, возможно, решающей атаки. Я всё это уже объяснял тебе, когда обучал технике.  
Но я ведь бездельник, поэтому ничего этого не услышал… так?  
Внезапно кое-что дошло до меня.  
— Так… когда я дотронулся до себя Чидори, я, фактически, себя спас?  
— Да, — ответил Какаши. — Ты разрядил бомбу на спине и прикрыл себя от взрыва одновременно, используя Чидори. Даже если это и было случайностью.  
Он повернулся ко мне.  
— Атака, которую он направил на тебя, задела и его самого. Даже если бы я не пришёл, он бы умер от нанесённого урона… так что ты всё таки одолел его. Однако…  
Он поднялся и загородил мне дорогу.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему ниндзя не должны вести себя как дети?  
Я посмотрел вниз.  
— Понимаю.  
Он положил руку мне на плечо.  
— Отличные глаза, кстати говоря.  
Я нахмурился и посмотрел на него.  
— Я тоже заметила, — сказала Сатоми, поднимаясь с лавки. — Ты достиг третьего уровня.  
Мысленно я вернулся к битве и кивнул. Возможно, это случилось, когда я решил, что Хината умерла.  
Внезапно Сатоми активировала свой шаринган, и я увидел три томое вокруг каждого из её зрачков.  
— Теперь ты так же силён, как и я.  
Только вот радости во мне было чуть. Совсем не так, как когда я активировал шаринган на экзамене на чунина, в финале против Наруто. Что-то внутри меня изменилось. Я деактивировал шаринган и вновь начал мерить шагами коридор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующий раз: возвращение в Коноху; заключительные главы второй части от лица Саске.


	17. Джонин.

_Саске_

Цунаде и впрямь была гением. Сердце Хинаты не билось, когда я нёс её назад к гостинице, но каким-то образом медик смогла её реанимировать. Когда мы вошли в комнату, Цунаде улыбнулась мне и сказала:  
— Мы это сделали.  
Я подошёл к спящей Хинате, но не сказал ничего. Так и оставался в комнате, наблюдая за её сном. Больше никогда… Ни за что… Я не стану рисковать её жизнью.  
— Наруто бы нами гордился, — сказала медик.  
Я не ответил. Я очень сомневался, что он будет горд любым решением, которое я принял в тот день.   
До Конохи мы добрались в сохранности, приведя Цунаде и доставив труп Дейдары. Какое-то время спустя мы все стояли напротив Третьего Хокаге. Я позволил Сатоми доложить Третьему всю информацию, что мы раздобыли. Она начала запинаться на моменте, где я решил идти за Акацуки самостоятельно. Очевидно, она не хотела выставлять меня в плохом свете. Но меня это не заботило. Я открыл рот, готовясь заплатить за свою ошибку… ошибку, которая почти убила моего соратника. Но Какаши меня прервал.  
— Они вернулись в гостиницу и известили Хинату и меня о враге. Я остался с Цунаде, а команда Саске отправилась задержать врага. Саске вёл команду эффективно, и им удалось захватить врага без моей поддержки.  
Какаши… почему ты лжёшь?  
— Действительно? — Брови Третьего поползли вверх. — Я надеюсь, это значит, что ты больше не будешь разносить деревню напару с моим внуком, раз уж теперь ты способен одолеть члена Акацуки.  
Я ничего не ответил, а он улыбнулся мне.  
— Команда… Саске, — сказал он. — Я награждаю вас всех знаком чести, интеллекта и силы. А что касается тебя, капитан Саске…  
Капитан?..  
— Я присваиваю тебе звание джонина.  
— Как я говорил ранее, — продолжил он, — у нас сейчас острая нехватка кадров, так что я обязан уважать лидерские качества, когда вижу их проявление. Отличная работа. Я боюсь, эта война может начаться раньше ожидаемого. Пожалуйста, посвятите большую часть свободного времени приготовлениям к ней. Тренируйтесь, становитесь сильнее и, что более важно, укрепляйте ваши отношения... никогда не знаешь, будет ли второй шанс.  
— Благодарю, Хокаге-сама, — сказал я.  
— А насчёт шпионов, Орочимару и Кабуто... — начал он. — Я знаю про Орочимару. Он был моим учеником, наряду с Цунаде и Джирайей.  
Джирайя?   
— На самом деле, я недавно встречала Джирайю в землях недалеко от страны Железа. У нас состоялась весьма неприятная встреча с Орочимару и его подчинённым, — вмешалась Цунаде.  
— Кстати, о Джирайе. Завершил ли он свою сопровождающую миссию?  
— Сопровождающую? — переспросила Цунаде.  
Третий кивнул и сцепил пальцы перед собой.  
— Я отправил его на миссию около года назад, сопровождать мальчика по имени Узумаки Наруто на собрание джинчурики. Была ли миссия успешной?  
Я заметно оживился. Впервые за ДОЛГОЕ время я действительно слушал.  
Понимание отразилось на лице медика.  
— Ясно… — сказала она. — Этот мальчишка таки был особенным. Я так и знала, что он был не просто крестником Джирайи.  
Она склонила голову.  
— Да. Орочимару и его последователь пытались захватить Наруто. Похоже, эти Акацуки зачем-то выискивают сосуды хвостатых. Я сопровождала Джирайю и Наруто до самого места собрания и видела, как его передали в другие руки. Он в безопасности.  
Я облегчённо выдохнул.  
Замечательно… по крайней мере, он в безопасности… Но почему Акацуки хотят заполучить Наруто и других джинчурики?  
Третий вовсе не выглядел удивлённым.  
— Мы ожидали, что это произойдёт… — сказал он. — Когда лидер Акацуки появился перед нами и заявил, что начнёт войну, если мы не отдадим ему наших хвостатых, мы тут же предприняли ответные меры. Вот почему мы созвали собрание джинчурики. Чтобы все хвостатые были в безопасности… вместе.  
Что? Я думал, собрание было созвано для того, чтобы они научились контролировать свои силы. Не для того, чтобы они просто сидели вместе, как скот.  
— Но разве это не плохая идея, держать их рядом? — спросил Какаши, озвучивая и мои мысли. — Звучит будто подношение на блюдечке. Акацуки нужно сделать всего один шаг, и звери будут их.  
— Не волнуйся, чем дольше они остаются в том месте, тем сильнее становятся, — таинственно сказал Хокаге.  
— Кстати говоря, Джирайя был очень удивлён, узнав, что Акацуки продолжает существовать, — сказала Цунаде своему сенсею. — Он был уверен, что убил лидера, так что после того, как передал пацана, он отправился на одиночную миссию за дополнительной информацией. Ты скоро получишь от него весточку.  
Выражение её лица смягчилось.  
— Наруто довольно… поразительный ребёнок, — тут она глянула на меня. — Он носит тот же символ, что и вы двое.  
Чувство умиротворения охватило меня.  
Он и вправду где-то там… Всё ещё в порядке… И всё ещё носит символ клана Учиха на одежде.  
Цунаде повернулась к Третьему.  
— Если Орочимару и вправду в деревне, ожидать можно чего угодно… зная-то этого ползучего гада, — сказала она.  
— Верно. Давайте пока держать эту информацию в секрете. Если оповестим все ранги, он может перейти в наступление. Притворимся, что нам ничего не известно, и разузнаем всё по-тихому. Свободны.


	18. Братское время.

_Саске_

— Ну и чего ты хандришь? — спросила Сатоми. — Ты только что узнал, что Наруто в порядке! Ещё и джонин теперь, радуйся!  
Я не ответил ей. Сатоми, Какаши и я сидели на веранде внутреннего двора моего дома. Как только встреча завершилась, я отправился прямо туда. Позже Какаши и Сатоми пришли посмотреть, что я делаю. Хината всё ещё восстанавливалась у себя дома, поэтому не смогла прийти. Я лежал на спине, заложив руки за голову. Какаши присел неподалёку и прислонился к деревянной опоре, читая свою книгу, а Сатоми легла на живот, руками подпирая подбородок и пиная ногами воздух.  
— Саске стал мужчиной, — сказал Какаши. — Иногда только трагичные события способны подтолкнуть людей к взрослению.  
— Этот парень? Мужчиной? Ну да, конечно, — сказала она, тыкая в меня пальцем. — Да вы на лицо посмотрите, как у девушки же.  
Я обернулся к Какаши, чьё лицо всё ещё было закрыто книгой, и сел прямо.  
— Почему ты солгал?  
— Я не лгал. Я сказал тебе, Дейдара умер бы и без моего вмешательства. Ты напал на него со спины с чидори, что его обескуражило. Это дало Хинате шанс лишить его второй руки. Когда взорвалась та птица, молниевый щит чидори, который ты создал, повернул атаку на её же создателя. Это было твоё убийство. Тебе и почести.  
— Но тебе я ничего не сообщал. Я тупо рванул к опасности, пытаясь убить преступника S-класса, и почти погубил соратника. Чистая удача, что мы победили, и ничего больше. А все потому, что я хотел выглядеть круто.  
— Ну, удачи стыдиться не стоит. И всё было не зря, — сказал Какаши. — Ты осознал свою ошибку и получил ценный опыт.  
Он закрыл книгу, поднялся и неожиданно одобрительно улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, я тоже действовал довольно необдуманно, когда был ребёнком. Жизнь всему научит.  
Он помахал нам и исчез в своей обычной манере. Сатоми поднялась и села рядом со мной.  
— Как насчёт спарринга? — спросила она. — Я бы не отказалась от пары раундов теперь, когда ты достойный соперник, господин джонин.  
Я покосился на неё, но не сказал и слова.  
— Знаешь, то, что ты допустил ошибку, не значит, что жизнь кончена. Расслабься.  
Память услужливо подкинула момент, о котором я не позволял себе думать очень и очень долго.

Потому что… Я… люблю тебя… Я не могла просто взять и позволить тебе…

Солнце садилось. Тень накрывала нас. Как только я нашёл нужные слова, я почувствовал несвойственное мне волнение.  
— Эм… спасибо тебе, что спасла, Сатоми, — сказал я. — Прости, что… наорал на тебя, и всё такое… я просто запаниковал.  
Она улыбнулась мне и положила свою ладонь поверх моей.  
— Всегда пожалуйста… здоровяк, — прошептала она.  
Её лицо было непозволительно близко, и, казалось, становилось всё ближе. Я почувствовал, как краснеет лицо. Её волосы, которые раньше были пострижены ёжиком, отросли и теперь опускались до плеч. Она теперь часто собирала их в хвостик у самого основания шеи. Её чёрные глаза неотрывно смотрели на меня. Я удивил сам себя, когда преодолел оставшееся расстояние между нами и прижал свои губы к её. Странное покалывающее ощущение распространилось по всему телу. Она не отстранилась, не ударила меня и не остановила, хоть я и ожидал обратного. Я уловил приятный запах, которого никогда не замечал ранее.  
Будто… корица и яблоки.  
Снова нахлынули воспоминания.

— Она так раздражает! Не могу понять её. Ненавижу! — распалялся я.  
— Некоторые девочки такие. Скорее всего, она такая вредная по отношению к тебе потому, что хочет твоего внимания.  
— Да с чего ей моё внимание?  
— Может, потому, что ты ей нравишься, — сказал Какаши. — Некоторые девочки такие.  
— Да невозможно… Ей просто нравится превращать мою жизнь в ад.

Ну и откуда мне было знать, что Какаши прав?!  
— Саске? — позвал голос.  
Я отстранился от неё, и мы оба обернулись с глазами навыкате, словно олени, оказавшиеся рядом с взрывной печатью.  
— О, прошу прощения… Я не знал, что у тебя гость.  
— Нет, я уже ухожу, Итачи-сан, — сказала Сатоми. — Увидимся, Саске.  
Я смотрел, как она убегает, впервые в жизни замечая полноту её…  
— Слышал, ты стал джонином.  
— А… да, — сказал я, медленно возвращаясь к реальности.  
— Третий только что сообщил мне информацию, которую вы ему передали, — сказал Итачи. — И дал мне и большинству других АНБУ серьёзную миссию.  
— Что за миссия? — спросил я.  
— Найти и уничтожить, — сказал он. — Мы и ещё несколько ниндзя других деревень отправимся на поиски оставшихся членов Акацуки и сделаем всё, чтобы уничтожить их.  
— Ясно, — ответил я.  
— Я спросил его, могу ли я взять тебя с собой… и он позволил.  
Ему удалось привлечь моё внимание.  
— Снова миссия S-ранга?!  
— Ты так хорошо справился с предыдущей, что я решил дать тебе ещё возможность.  
Я склонил голову… я не мог лгать брату. Так что я рассказал ему всю правду, от начала и до конца.  
— А теперь я получил, что хотел. Я стал джонином… Но я этого не заслужил.  
Он кивнул.  
— Вполне понятно, что ты чувствуешь вину… Но вместо того, чтобы хандрить, просто воспользуйся этой новой миссией как шансом заслужить своё звание. Ты джонин, Саске. Докажи это себе.  
Я резко кивнул. Эти слова ободрения… он всегда находил их для меня.  
— Но это твой единственный шанс. Отправишься ты… или нет?  
— Отправлюсь, — уверенно ответил я.  
Вечером за ужином Итачи рассказал родителям о моём повышении и новой совместной с ним миссии, на которую мы отправимся на следующий день. Не думаю, что отец когда-либо мне так улыбался. А моя мать всё время была подле меня, обнимая, подкладывая добавки любимых блюд.  
Этой ночью я впервые за четыре месяца вернулся в свою комнату. Мой взгляд задержался на кровати, той самой, с символами Конохи. Мои пальцы прошлись по простыням.  
— Я тоже покидаю деревню, — прошептал я.  
Комната ответила тишиной. Только совы ухали снаружи.  
— Мне кажется, я наконец обрёл хоть какой-то контроль над своей жизнью… Вместо того, чтобы просто сидеть и ждать твоего возвращения, я буду занят, искупая свои ошибки и пытаясь заслужить ранг джонина.  
Я вздохнул и оглядел остальную комнату. Посмотрел на фотографии, которые раньше и вниманием не удостаивал. Одна — первый день нашей команды номер семь: Наруто, со сведёнными к переносице глазами, высунутым языком и двумя пальцами над головой Хинаты; Хината, с мягкой улыбкой на камеру; и я, с руками за головой, улыбающийся проделкам Наруто. Другая — видимо, сделанная Итачи, когда я и Наруто были значительно младше. Улыбаясь, одной рукой мама придерживала меня на весу, другой прижимала Наруто к своей ноге. Я пинал голову Наруто, а он тянул меня за ногу. На следующей фотографии мы оба возились в грязи снаружи, сразу после сильного ливня. Беспрестанно мы валяли дурака, доставали друг друга… Всегда рядом… Как настоящие братья.  
Я не мог не улыбнуться. Похоже, даже если не здесь, я всегда буду ждать его.  
Следующим утром Сатоми пришла к моему дому.  
— Что? Ты опять уходишь?  
Я кивнул. Итачи положил руку мне на плечо.  
— Будем надеяться, что мы скоро вернёмся.  
— Я тоже пойду! Я могу оказаться необходимой поддержкой.  
— Прости, Сатоми, но это время для братьев, — сказал Итачи.  
Я не мог не прыснуть, слыша от него нечто такое нехарактерное.  
— Для братьев? Ты серьёзно?  
Сатоми пожала плечами.  
— Ну и ладно. Полагаю, я увижу тебя через пару месяцев.  
Я кивнул ей. Какое-то время мы стояли молча. Незаметно, я пихнул Итачи в бок.  
— Пойду проверю, что мы всё собрали, — неожиданно заявил Итачи.  
Как только он отошёл, Сатоми кинулась ко мне и обняла.  
— Ты и правда безрассудный, — сказала она. — Не совершай там глупостей.  
— Не буду.  
Она стянула с себя кулон и повесила мне на шею. Я посмотрел вниз.  
— Символ клана?  
— Моя мама дала это мне… прежде, чем умерла от той же болезни, что была у меня. Хочу, чтобы ты его взял. Счастливого пятнадцатого дня рождения.  
Я закатил глаза. До моего дня рождения был ещё месяц… но, скорее всего, отпраздновать его у меня не выйдет.  
— Спасибо, — сказал я.  
Она всё ещё обнимала меня. Спустя какое-то время она отстранилась так, что я увидел её лицо. Я смотрел на неё, наслаждаясь видом её оливковой кожи и полнотой её губ. Она поцеловала меня, и я потерял себя в мире, полном яблок и корицы, и её губ, и волос, и…  
— Саске!  
— А? — очнулся я.  
— Так она твоя девушка? — спросил Итачи.  
Мы уже отошли по крайней мере миль на десять от деревни.  
— Что? Нет. Нет, конечно.  
Итачи рассмеялся.  
— Ну да, — сказал он.  
Я почувствовал что-то холодное у груди и вспомнил подвеску, которую она мне подарила. Уголки губ дёрнулись вверх. Улыбка ещё долго не покидала моё лицо.  
— Так… куда мы направляемся? — спросил я.  
— Первым делом мы займёмся тренировками, — сказал Итачи. — Ты, может, и искусен в тайдзюцу и ниндзюцу, но твоё гендзюцу в лучшем случае на среднем уровне… А, как ни печально, сила твоих глаз ориентирована как раз на искусство иллюзий.  
— Значит, ты будешь меня учить?  
— Естественно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее: Наруто. Осваивая расенган.


	19. Осваивая Расенган.

_Наруто_

Поначалу казалось, что будет сплошное веселье.  
— Извращённый отшельник, а извращённый отшельник! А теперь, теперь-то можно учить Расенган?!  
Он показал мне три этапа изучения. Разорвать мяч с водой, разорвать резиновый мяч и НЕ разорвать воздушный шар. Вот тут-то мы и повстречались с женщиной по имени Цунаде. Она была азартным игроком. Проигрывала она всякий раз, но неизменно искала новые и новые ставки, и теряла всё больше и больше денег. Она поспорила со мной… сказала, что отдаст мне свою подвеску, подвеску первого Хокаге, если я изучу дзюцу своего отца, Расенган.  
Я взялся за пари, но… проиграл. Несмотря на это, она высоко оценила мои старания, и, кажется, снова стала весёлой. Она отправилась с нами к стране Железа, но по дороге туда путь нам преградили Орочимару и парень по имени Кабуто.  
Они все начали сражаться. Шизуне защищала меня от Кабуто, пока Орочимару бился с извращённым отшельником и Цунаде. До меня довольно быстро дошло, что именно я был их целью.  
— Наруто, убирайся оттуда! — прокричала Цунаде.  
У неё была проблема. Она начала трястись и не могла двинуться с места, стоило ей увидеть кровь. Кабуто одолел Шизуне, он порезал сухожилия в изгибах её рук и ограничил поток чакры. Она истекала кровью. Цунаде не двигалась. Я пытался защитить их обеих. Я пытался использовать против врага свои ветровые техники… как тот ветряной тесак — технику, которую я создал, когда попытался призвать огненный шар против Хаку. Кабуто с лёгкостью увернулся от всего.  
— Кабуто, быстро хватай его. Если принесём хотя бы девятихвостого, у нас будет явное преимущество.  
Кабуто потянулся ко мне.  
— Всё хорошо, Наруто-кун. Я ограничу поток твоей чакры быстро и безболезненно, — сказал он, подталкивая очки пальцами к переносице. — Просто расслабься, и всё быстро закончится.  
— Наруто, беги!  
Бежать?  
Он снова потянулся ко мне. Я отпрыгнул назад и пошатнулся. Минутная слабость едва не погубила меня. Он схватил меня за ворот, и я почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног.  
— Я поймал его!  
Он усмехнулся, глядя на Цунаде. Та всё пыталась подняться на ноги, пыталась игнорировать кровь на лице. Кабуто подтолкнул очки вверх к переносице.  
— Дурак… — пробормотал я.  
Он перевёл взгляд на меня.  
— Нельзя… отвлекаться от противника, — сказал ему я.  
Я был полностью сконцентрирован на атаке. Своей ладонью я чувствовал вращение чакры, то, как она сформировывается в единую поверхность. Я вывел правую руку из-за спины. Шар бело-голубой энергии вертелся у меня на ладони.  
— Расенган!  
Я ударил прямо в грудную клетку. Он отпустил меня, отлетел почти на шесть метров и врезался в камень на другой стороне поля боя. Как раз в этот момент Джирайю откинуло в сторону атакой Орочимару. Орочимару прополз к Кабуто и помог тому подняться на ноги. Цунаде, наконец, поднялась и встала рядом со мной, положив руку мне на плечо. Несколько секунд все просто играли в гляделки. Медленно я поднял руку в сторону противников и создал ещё один Расенган, в этот раз гораздо легче и быстрее.  
— Попытайтесь, — вызывающе сказал я.  
— Не думай, что… всё кончено, — ответил Орочимару, а затем они оба вспыхнули пламенем и исчезли.  
Бабуля Цунаде положила обе руки на мои плечи и склонилась на уровень глаз.  
— Полагаю, мне стоит начать называть тебя Хокаге-сама, ведь ты меня провёл, — сказала она.  
— А?  
— Ты выучил технику, — пояснила она.  
Я улыбнулся во все зубы и пожал плечами.  
— Ага… похоже, что так!  
Она сняла ожерелье со своей шеи и повесила на мою.  
— Заслужил, — сказала она.  
Она прошла с нами весь путь до самой земли Железа. Полагаю, она хотела удостовериться, что Орочимару и Кабуто не предпримут какую-нибудь тайную атаку. Но они не напали. Жизнь была прекрасна.


	20. Другая семья.

_Наруто_

— Но… я верю, настанет тот день, когда ниндзя смогут по-настоящему понять друг друга, — сказал мне Джирайя.  
Он только-только закончил рассказывать мне историю о том, как все нации шиноби были друг против друга. О первой войне шиноби, второй и третьей. Я слушал вполуха. Меня больше волновало, на сколько кусочков я мог разрезать свою раменную лапшу.  
— Но как такое случится, извращенный отшельник?  
— Пока не знаю, — ответил Джирайя. — Но… возможно, я могу передать эту проблему тебе, и как мой несравненный ученик, ты можешь унаследовать мою волю.  
— Всё для тебя! — оживлённо отозвался я.  
Бабуля Цунаде сложила ноги на стол поднесла к губам свою чашку с саке.  
— Звучит как дурацкое наследство. Ну и зачем тебе давать мальцу проблему, которую даже ТЫ решить не в силах? — спросила она.  
— Ну-ну, Цунаде, Наруто вовсе не обычный ребёнок. Я верю в него.  
Этой ночью я спал между извращенным отшельником и бабулей Цунаде на большой-пребольшой кровати в гостинице. Бабуля притянула меня к груди, будто плюшевого мишку, а извращённый отшельник лежал к нам лицом и обнимал нас обоих. Интересно, так ли чувствуют себя дети с обоими родителями… Но даже несмотря на то, что я ценил их существование в моей жизни, я всё ещё скучал по своей первой семье.  
Символ клана Учиха на спине будто обжигал. Где-то там была моя настоящая семья, моя первая семья. У меня был старший брат, Итачи, и мама, Микото-сан, и отец, Фугаку-сан, и мальчик, которого я любил и понимал больше, чем мог бы его родной и кровный близнец. Каждый день я думал о них и волновался, как же они там без меня. Особенно Саске.  
Но следующим утром мы наконец добрались до страны Железа, и я понял, что даже бабуля Цунаде и извращенный отшельник не могут оставаться со мной вечно.  
— Ну что ж, вот и всё. Это здесь, — сказал извращённый отшельник. — Готов?  
Я вскинул кулак в воздух.  
— Да!  
— Замечательно, — ответил он, опуская руку мне на голову. — Упорно тренируйся, Наруто. Я знаю, ты сможешь научиться контролировать девятихвостого.  
Бабуля наклонилась и поцеловала меня в лоб.  
— Я знаю, ты не разочаруешь нас, — сказала она.  
Звучало как прощание. Я нахмурился.  
— А вы… разве не идёте со мной?  
— Нет, — сказал извращенный отшельник. — Похоже, что Акацуки всё ещё в деле. Я должен добраться до сути и выяснить, что у них за цель. Возможно, мы сможем остановить их раньше, чем появятся первые жертвы.  
— Согласна. Я отправлюсь в деревню Дождя, — сказала Цунаде. — До меня доходили слухи, что лидеры Акацуки обитают там.  
Я склонил голову.  
— Но… я не… я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили, — смущённо пробормотал я. — Я…  
— Наруто, — прервал меня извращённый отшельник. — Сколько тебе лет?  
— Четырнадцать, — ответил я.  
— Именно, ты почти мужчина. Мужчины способны о себе позаботиться. И у тебя должно получиться. Мне не нужно больше нянчиться с тобой, — сказал он мне.  
— Ты ведь мужчина… не так ли, Наруто? — присоединилась Цунаде.  
Я медленно кивнул. Они обменялись парой ободряющих слов друг с другом. Их отношения казались глубокими. Что-то мне подсказывало, что, возможно, они любили друг друга… где-то миллиард лет назад…Они были слишком стары для подобных вещей… Так?  
— Не делай глупостей, — сказала Цунаде и схватила его за руку.  
— И тебе того же, — сказал извращенный отшельник. — И чтобы даже близко к игорному дому не подступала.  
Она ухмыльнулась.  
— Да… верно…  
Он провёл рукой по её волосам. Они ласково улыбнулись друг другу.  
Или… не слишком стары…  
Мы разошлись в разные стороны.  
Я направился прямо к большим двойным дверям железного здания. Мои руки крепко сжимали лямки рюкзака, не иначе как от волнения.  
Когда я обернулся, извращённый отшельник и Цунаде были всего лишь точками вдалеке. Неожиданно я почувствовал себя невероятно одиноким. Вокруг стояла тишина, шёл снег. С каждой минутой темнело. Я постучал, игнорируя страх.  
— Есть кто дома? — позвал я.  
Медленно двери отворились. Я приподнялся на носки, вглядываясь внутрь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чёрт! хД совершенно случайно выложила вместе несколько глав!   
> Разделила всё как надо.


	21. Отряд джинчурики.

_Наруто_

Двое в латах и с мечами схватили меня и втянули внутрь. Двери закрылись прямо за нами. Темно стало, хоть глаз выколи. Они продолжили тянуть меня за собой, будто я был нарушителем, а вовсе не гостем. Неожиданно моё сердцебиение участилось.  
Что, если извращенный отшельник и бабуля Цунаде ушли слишком рано?! Что, если это ловушка?   
Я попытался вывернуться, но они были невероятно сильны и продолжали удерживать мои руки за спиной. Я сосредоточился на своей правой руке и выпустил чакру, заставляя её вращаться и удерживать единую форму.  
— А-а-а! — вскрикнул первый, когда я пихнул в его бок руку с Расенганом.  
Другой отпустил меня от шока. Я воспользовался мгновением и убежал от них в темноту, поворачивая сначала за один угол, потом за другой, и ещё один. Я слышал их озлобленные голоса за собой и гремящий звук металла. Я выбежал к ещё одной двойной двери и толкнул что есть мочи, но она не поддалась.  
Я должен выбраться отсюда… Я должен…  
Я создал ещё один Расенган, на этот раз мгновенно, будто кунай из набедренного кармана вынул. Я побежал к двери и разнёс её своей техникой. Из-за отдачи меня вынесло прямо в центр комнаты, я пошатнулся, но устоял.  
Я медленно огляделся вокруг. Вокруг меня в позе лотоса сидели и медитировали люди.  
— Э… простите за вторжение?.. — медленно выговорил я.  
Стражи, наконец, догнали и замерли возле входа.  
— Простите, он сбежал от нас.  
Мужчина с бинтами вокруг головы и в одежде самурая подошёл ко мне.  
— Самое время, мы тебя целый день дожидались, — сказал он.  
— Подождите-ка… это собрание джинчурики? — спросил я.  
— Конечно. А ты что думал?  
Я опять огляделся. Взгляд тут же выловил мальчика с тёмно-красными волосами и похожим на плод горлянки сосудом с песком рядом. Он кивнул мне. Я повернулся обратно к самураю.  
— Меня зовут Узумаки Наруто! — сказал я. — Сын четвёртого Хокаге, к вашим услугам!  
Мужчина пожал протянутую в приветствии ладонь.  
— Меня зовут Мифуне. Я самурай, как и мои люди, которых ты ранил, — сказал он.  
— Чрезвычайно жаль! Я думал, вы заодно с Акацуки… — потупился я. — Просто, эм… запишите дверь на мой счёт.  
Самурай склонил голову на бок.  
— Странный ты мальчик, а?  
Я робко улыбнулся.  
— Что ж… садись рядом с восьмихвостым и однохвостым.  
Он показал на пустое место между мускулистым темнокожим мужчиной и Гаарой. Я быстро подбежал туда и плюхнулся на пол.  
— Это было круто, — беззвучно сказал мне Гаара.  
Наши кулаки встретились в братском приветствии.   
— Хорошо, теперь, когда все собрались, мы можем начать… Киллер Би.  
Темнокожий мужчина поднялся и кивнул.  
— Да?  
— Ты — единственный носитель, кто в наше время овладел полным контролем над своим зверем. Объясни остальным, как ты этого добился.  
Я огляделся. Двое джинчурики выглядели лет на десять-двенадцать, тогда как остальные были взрослыми мужчинами или женщинами. Киллер Би выглядел старше меня, но не таким старым, как Джирайя… навскидку лет тридцать. Он пожал плечами.  
— Не всё… так просто. Я и мой зверь, мы просто сошлись в характерах, поверь.  
— И как же у тебя это получилось?  
— Хвостатые звери полны ненависти, да, — сказал он. — Простому человеку не понять. Но если помыслы твои чисты, то приручить зверя не составит труда.  
— Что ж, если дело в очищении мыслей и сердец, с этим я могу помочь вам всем, — сказал Мифуне. — Существует определенный ритуал, через который должен пройти каждый самурай, прежде чем его примут. Возможно, если вы все пройдёте через него, то сможете встретить своего зверя с чистым сердцем.  
Киллер Би вернулся на своё место рядом со мной и скривился.  
— Я пытаюсь понять, почему же я тут, ведь я выучил этот урок, — сказал он. — Мой братец просто капут.  
Я прыснул.  
— Слушайте внимательно.  
Мы тут же вскинули головы.  
— Вы должны открыть все пути чакры, которые заблокированы вашими отрицательными эмоциями и чувствами.


	22. Восемь врат чакры.

_Наруто_

— Врата первые — Смелости, — объяснил Мифуне.  
Я словно вновь очутился в классе. Все сидели со сцепленными руками и медитировали. Наши глаза были закрыты, но мы вслушивались. Даже Киллер Би выполнял указания, несмотря на то, что ему не нужно было. Я нехотя покорился и сделал глубокий вдох, слушая дальше.  
— Они заблокированы Трусостью. Подумайте о том, чего боитесь…  
Моё подсознание немедленно подкинуло мне кошмары, которые я видел когда-то: как девятихвостый вырывался из моего тела, из-за печати, которой был заточён, и сжирал меня целиком.  
— Подумайте об этом… и будьте Смелыми, — продолжал Мифуне.  
Я открыл глаза, но оказался в своём подсознании. Я смотрел прямо в гигантские красные глаза и чёрным очерченный рот. Его рёв был такой громкий — я верил, что мои перепонки лопнут. Его дыхание сносило меня назад. Я был так ничтожно мал по сравнению с ним. Я упал на колени прямо в воду, окружающую меня. Медленно я взглянул вверх, своими голубыми глазами прямо в его красные…  
— Я… не боюсь тебя, — прошептал я.  
Он вновь взревел, обнажая клыки.  
— Я не боюсь тебя! — крикнул я так громко, как только мог.  
На какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что мой крик пересилил его рёв, и единственным, что я слышал, остался мой собственный голос. Я открыл глаза. Все вокруг меня, похоже, проходили через то же, что и я. Гаара устало глянул на меня. Я похлопал его по спине.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал Мифуне. — Если вас не бросает в холодный пот, вы открыли первые врата чакры. Теперь о вторых вратах — вратах Покоя, — продолжил он. — Они блокированы Виной. В чём вы вините себя?  
И опять память постаралась и услужливо подкинула мне воспоминание о финале экзамена на чунина, когда я едва не проткнул Саске… и на причале. Если бы Саске не удалось активировать шаринган в тот самый момент, я бы убил его.  
И, наконец, день, когда я ушёл. Я понял, что чувствую себя ужасно виноватым, ведь я оставил его совсем одного.  
Прости, Саске… Прости, что едва не убил тебя…  
— Чтобы открыть эти врата, вам нужно простить себя за то, что вы сделали. Вина означает, что ваше действие не было умышленным. Примите, что вы всего лишь люди. Вы совершаете ошибки. Позвольте этой правде наполнить вас.  
Обещаю держать всё под контролем с сегодняшнего дня. Я знаю, что ты простил меня. Теперь и я себя прощу.  
На этот раз я последний открыл глаза. Похоже, остальным удалось гораздо быстрее справиться со своей виной.  
— Хорошо, вы открыли вторые врата. Теперь вы обладаете внутренним покоем.  
Я прерывисто вздохнул.  
— Не так-то это и просто, — пробормотал я Гааре.  
Тот согласно кивнул.  
— Третьи врата — врата Силы, блокируются Стыдом, — сказал Мифуне. — Чего вы стыдитесь больше всего?  
Я знал, стоило ему закончить говорить. Очень часто я боялся вернуться домой и обнаружить, что они все забыли обо мне. У Саске будут новые друзья, новая команда. Микото-сан и Фугаку-сан даже имени моего не вспомнят. А Итачи и не взглянет на меня. Я стыдился, потому что… я знал, глубоко-глубоко в сердце, я знал, что этого никогда не случится. Я знал, что они любят меня, но почему-то иногда всё равно мне снились эти вещи. Я чувствовал себя ужасно за то, что не доверял.  
— Добудьте Силу верить в себя. Только поверив в себя, вы сможете довериться другим, — всё наставлял Мифуне.  
Я открыл глаза. Гаара пожал плечами.  
— Нечего стыдиться мне, йе, — пробормотал Киллер Би с другой от меня стороны.  
— Поздравляю, вы открыли третьи врата. Теперь вы Сильны. Следующие, четвёртые врата — врата Любви в ваших сердцах, — сказал самурай. — Коснитесь своих сердец.  
Я поднял правую руку к левой части своей груди. Я чувствовал его биение.  
— Они блокированы Скорбью, — продолжил он. — Как воины, мы многих потеряли в нашей жизни. О многих мы скорбим. Подумайте о тех, о ком скорбите вы.  
Сознание метнулось к фотографии в рамке, которую я везде носил с собой. Мой отец держал мою маму, а она придерживала свой живот. Я был там. В этом выпирающем животе. Они должны быть здесь со мной… но они… они…  
— Те, по кому вы скорбите, может, и умерли, но любовь выходит за пределы физического мира. Это форма духовной, природной чакры, которая окружает нас всех. Любовь не умирает. Она перерождается в других людях, которые становятся частью вашей жизни. Подумайте о других людях, которые живы и любят вас…  
Извращенный отшельник… и бабуля Цунаде… Микото-сан и Фугаку-сан… Итачи и Какаши… Все их лица словно кружились вокруг меня. Я вспомнил все встречи и ситуации с ними, о том как защищал их, и как они защищали меня. И Саске… Мой брат. Его любовь ко мне была сильнее всех тех. И, наконец, Хината.  
— Подумайте о тех новых людях… и о любви, которую вы к ним испытываете… и отпустите те нити, что связывают вас с теми, кто покинул вас. Они всё ещё любят вас… но ваши сердца должны быть свободны для новой любви.  
Я представил, как заключённое в рамку фото моих родителей падает и падает… падает прямо в море, скрывается за поверхностью. Я потянулся за ним… но тут же отвёл руку назад. Чем дальше я её отводил, тем сильнее я слышал какой-то звук. Этот звук…  
— Наруто-кун! Наруто-кун!  
Я обернулся и удивился, почувствовав, как руки обвивают меня.  
— Хината…  
— Идём, они ждут нас!  
Саске стоял там, улыбаясь и подзывая меня рукой, а Какаши, как обычно, читал книгу. Саске протянул мне руку, и я взялся за неё. Я не оглянулся посмотреть на тонущее фото. Я сохраню его в сердце.  
Я открыл глаза и был ошарашен, почувствовав влагу на лице. Слёзы текли по моим щекам. Я глянул в сторону Гаары и также увидел слёзы на его лице. Интересно, кто умер у него.  
— Слёзы — это нормально, — сказал Мифуне. — Они — необходимая часть любого значимого внутреннего изменения.  
Многие из нас плакали. Возможно, всем джинчурики пришлось пройти через нестерпимую боль… Или, может, наша боль была всего лишь частью жизни шиноби… Неважно. Я подтянул колени к груди и окружил себя мыслями о Саске и Хинате. Я представил, как они ободряют и поддерживают меня, представил их объятья и тепло их тел.  
— Следующие врата — врата Успеха, и они закрыты Сомнением, — продолжил Мифуне. — В чём вы сомневаетесь?  
Это было ужасно просто. Я сомневался, что смогу в действительности овладеть силой девятихвостого. Я сомневался, что смогу вернуться в Коноху и не буду представлять угрозу для деревни.  
— Нет ничего невозможного. Вы сможете сделать всё, какую бы цель перед собой ни поставили. Всем сердцем в это верьте.  
Я вспомнил то чувство, когда создал свой первый Расенган, в одной руке, когда снёс Кабуто в сторону, защищая бабулю Цунаде.  
Ты прав… Я могу всё, что угодно… Я… Наруто, сын четвёртого Хокаге. Всё возможно.  
— Хорошая работа, теперь вы Успешны.  
Глаза Гаары были всё ещё крепко зажмурены. Я опустил руку ему на колено. Он неуверенно приоткрыл глаза, но я кивнул ему, и тогда он медленно улыбнулся.  
— Следующие врата — врата Понимания, блокированы Иллюзией, — продолжал Мифуне. — Подумайте о мире и всём, что является его частью. Подумайте о тех разделениях, разногласиях, различиях, что создали люди.  
Я представил пять наций шиноби. Точно же, все мы были из разных деревень, разных кланов, с разным наследием. Некоторые были светловолосыми, у других волосы были тёмными или красными. Все мы выглядели непохоже, говорили и думали иначе… но… не такие уж мы и разные, на самом-то деле.  
Я верю, настанет тот день, когда ниндзя смогут по-настоящему понять друг друга.  
Я вспомнил о войнах, которые были в прошлом. Камень против Тумана, Лист против Облака и Песка. Все те бессмысленные войны. И всё же, я сидел здесь, между шиноби Облака и шиноби Песка, и я заботился о них как о себе.  
— Осознайте, что… мы все — одно целое, — сказал Мифуне.  
Знак клана словно обжигал мою спину, а ожерелье Первого Хокаге холодило грудь. Я — потомок Учиха и Узумаки… одно это красноречиво свидетельствовало в пользу слов самурая. Я с лёгкостью открыл глаза.  
Все эти различия между кланом и деревней — просто иллюзии… Мы все… едины.  
Мифуне смотрел прямо на меня.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал он мне. — Ты овладел Пониманием. Седьмые врата — врата Самооценки. Они блокированы Завистью. Подумайте обо всём, чего вы желали… и отпустите.  
Желал? Точно… Когда я был младше… Иногда даже сейчас я это чувствую…  
Я всегда мечтал быть настоящим Учихой, с шаринганом и огненными техниками. Я всегда чувствовал, будто я лишний, ведь я был не как все. Дети звали меня Белый Огонь клана Учиха. Я всё же ненавидел это прозвище. Оно только выделяло моё отличие. Я никогда не верил, что достоин носить символ или жить в квартале, и я всегда завидовал силам Саске.  
— Примите свои силы и свои слабости, — повелительно сказал Мифуне. — Примите и оцените себя.  
Это задание оказалось самым трудным из всех, что были. Ведь семена были так глубоко посеяны. Но медитация помогла, и я отпустил те жадные чувства прочь.  
— Поздравляю, вы открыли седьмые врата. Теперь вы цените себя, — сказал самурай. — Последние врата — врата Правды, и скрыты они Ложью. О чём вы солгали?  
Это было просто. Я глянул на Гаару. Он сцепил руки в замок и медитировал, сосредоточенно пытаясь найти то, о чём мог когда-либо солгать. Он был правильным мальчиком… в отличие от меня…  
Я вспомнил те пару минут после экзамена на чунина, когда я сидел с Гаарой под деревом. Он рассказал мне о том, что я джинчурики. Я держал это в тайне от Саске и остальных долгое-долгое время, и только рассказал Саске после того, как едва не убил его у причала.  
Я солгал, не рассказав о том, что я джинчурики… потому что никогда и не хотел им быть.  
Никто никогда не спрашивал меня, что я думаю об удержании этого зла внутри. Гаара сказал, что я был героем. Что мы все — герои. Но меня это мало заботило. Из-за этой дурацкой обязанности перед деревней… я был изгоем, и мне пришлось оставить семью, чтобы я случайно не убил их всех.  
— Вы не можете лгать о том, кто вы есть. Вы должны принять свою судьбу. Вы — джинчурики, — сказал Мифуне.  
Я медленно закрыл глаза.  
— Вы есть ваш зверь, а ваш хвостатый — это вы. Нельзя отторгать часть себя.  
Девятихвостый глядел вниз прямо на меня в моём подсознании. Молча мы смотрели друг на друга… потом он постепенно уменьшился и превратился в мальчика моего роста и веса, и цвет волос у него был такой же. Только у меня были голубые глаза, а у мальчика красные. Я протянул руку к нему. Он оскалился на меня, но я проигнорировал его и притянул к себе. Я обхватил его руками и прижал к своей груди.  
— Идём… будь частью меня, — сказал я ему.  
Другой Наруто медленно погрузился в меня. Всё вокруг объяла тишина. Поблизости никого не было… только я.  
— Хорошо. Я вижу чистоту внутри вас всех. Вы приняли себя, — сказал Мифуне. — Вы прошли последние врата.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё раз прошу прощения!  
> Далее две новые главы :)


	23. Тёмная комната.

_Наруто_

— Это было напряжно, — пробормотал я.  
Недалеко от той залы были общие ванные комнаты. Нам всем дали перерыв перед последним испытанием.  
— Да… — так же неразборчиво сказал Гаара.  
Я закончил плескать воду на лицо и схватил бумажное полотенце.  
— Кстати говоря… помнишь ту чакру Скорби или что там? — спросил я.  
Он кивнул.  
— Кого ты потерял?   
— Пару лет назад мы с моим дядей Яшамару отправились на миссию. Его убили на моих глазах, а я не смог ничего сделать.  
Он сжал бумажное полотенце в руке.  
— Я должен научиться контролировать этого зверя, — сказал Гаара. — Чтобы быть полезным.  
Я согласно кивнул.  
— Правда, я не особо разобрался с Пониманием, — продолжил Гаара, почёсывая голову. — Кажется, будто тест в академии сдать пытаюсь...  
— Понимаю… — пробормотал я.  
Мне начинало казаться, будто я единственный открыл врата Понимания. Остальные без остановки ворчали о них.  
Мы все вернулись в широкую комнату, в которой медитировали. Мифуне показал на девять дверей позади себя, которых я прежде не заметил.  
— За этими дверьми пустые комнаты, — начал самурай. — Это комнаты, которые отражают ваше сознание. Внутри вы встретитесь со своими хвостатыми и найдёте что-то общее между ними и собой. Если справитесь, вы получите полный контроль над своим зверем.  
Гаара кивнул мне, я кивнул Киллеру Би, а он в ответ показал нам обоим большие пальцы.  
Ну, вот и всё…  
Мы все подошли к соответствующим дверям.  
— Когда вы нас выпустите? — спросил я у Мифуне.  
Он стоял за нами с парой своих подчинённых.  
— Я не могу открыть двери с этой стороны. Вы должны выпустить себя изнутри.  
Я приподнял брови.  
— Но что, если я не смогу выйти?  
— Значит, ты провалился, — ответил Мифуне.  
Все медленно опустили ладони на дверные ручки…  
— Можете входить.  
…и повернули их.  
Я вступил в тёмную комнату. Но стоило мне полностью войти внутрь и закрыть дверь, как та слилась со стеной, и я понял, что стою в центре… пустоты. Вокруг было черным-черно. Ничего не было видно, не было слышно.   
Но, если эта комната отражает моё подсознание… Разве я не должен видеть хоть что-то?  
Как только эта мысль пришла мне в голову, гигантский демон-лис, который когда-то заполнял мои кошмары, появился передо мной.  
— Наруто, — сказал он.  
Мои глаза расширились. Неожиданно гравитация возымела эффект, и я упал перед ним прямо на мокрый пол. Это было место, в котором я очутился, когда обнимал другого себя. Но на этот раз… я был с другой стороны врат.  
Я успокоил себя… вспомнил свои медитации. Я был чист. Нечего пугаться.  
— Разве ты не боишься?  
— Я же уже говорил, — ровно сказал я. — Я тебя не боюсь.  
Он уставился на меня, какое-то время ничего не говоря.  
— Так что тебе нужно? — наконец спросил он.  
Я был удивлён его прямотой. Я уж было приготовился к самой настоящей битве. К какой-нибудь дурацкой ситуации, где мне бы пришлось физически драться с ним, чтобы он понял, чего я хочу. Или ещё хлеще — украсть его чакру, чтобы он не овладел мной снова.  
— Э-э… я…  
И тут вдруг я понял, что не совсем знаю, что именно мне нужно.  
— Ты заявился ко мне без причины?  
Я смущённо улыбнулся.  
— Ну… это же моё тело… мне нельзя прогуляться?  
Он фыркнул и опустил свою большую голову на передние лапы.  
— Гуляй на здоровье… тут всё равно смотреть не на что.  
Прозвучало как-то… грустно. Не озлобленно, дико или яростно… просто уныло. Я огляделся, посмотрел влево, вправо. Он не врал. И впрямь не на что было смотреть. Всё место было еле освещено. Голые стены окружали нас. На его стороне врат было ограниченное пространство. Даже цепи были… на передних лапах. Неожиданно вся моя осмотрительность вылетела в трубу.  
— Ты… мне не враг, — удивлённо сказал я.  
Он медленно открыл глаза.  
— Ты так же одинок, как и я, правда?  
Он не ответил. Я вздохнул, присаживаясь перед ним, так близко, что он мог бы запросто дотянуться и съесть меня в долю секунды.  
— Знаешь… всё это время я вроде как ненавидел тебя, — начал я. — Я так тебя боялся… боялся голоса в голове, призывающего причинить боль дорогим мне людям… Я и не думал спросить… почему ты это делал.  
Он снова закрыл глаза.  
— Почему ты говорил мне причинить боль людям? — в открытую спросил я.  
— Если уничтожишь их всех, будет не так больно, как если бы они покинули тебя, — прорычал он. — Если ранишь их первым, не дашь и шанса им ранить тебя ещё больнее.  
— Вот как, — ответил я. — Кажется, я понимаю… Ты и правда… как я, да? Я думал, ты просто животное. Ничего, кроме злости и ненависти…. Но теперь… теперь, я понимаю, ты…  
— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал он. — Всё, чему они тебя учили, верно. Я — зверь.  
Его голос набирал силу.  
— Я уничтожаю, я убиваю, я причиняю боль без секунды раздумий. Я не забочусь ни о ком, кроме себя, — сказал он, поднимаясь на все четыре лапы.  
Я бы обделался со страху… он был такой огромный! Но… правда меня не отпускала. Я не боялся.  
— Ты меня не ранишь.  
— Да неужели?! Достаточно моего чиха, и тебя разнесёт на мелкие кусочки. Дай мне хоть ОДНУ причину не убивать тебя! — взревел лис.  
— Потому что… Я — это ты, — ответил я. — Если убьёшь меня, умрёшь сам.  
— Это не отменяет моего перерождения! — возразил он.  
Я пожал плечами, всё ещё не поднимаясь с пола.  
— Если бы ты хотел убить меня, уже бы давно это сделал, — сказал я ему.  
— Это первый раз, когда я на твоей стороне врат, и всё же… ты просто стоишь тут.  
Он пронзил меня взглядом и снова лёг, фыркнув со злости.  
— Что бы ты ни говорил, это ничего для меня не значит.  
Я вздохнул.  
— Я думаю, причина, по которой ты злишься, — всего лишь самозащита, — сказал я. — Ты боишься, что люди тебя ранят, поэтому ранишь их первым, чтобы не дать им и шанса. Те два раза, когда я почти потерял контроль, были потому, что я завидовал Саске. Я не принимал свою значимость, не видел, чему принадлежу… А ты хотел помочь мне, стерев Саске.  
Лис снова прикрыл глаза.  
— Но нельзя просто взять и стереть человека, с которым вдруг не сошёлся во мнениях. Особенно, если этот человек дорог тебе, — продолжил я. — Даже если я и чувствую соперничество с Саске, я не знаю, какой была бы моя жизнь… без него.  
— Замечательной была бы, — сказал девятихвостый. — Я оставался здесь в одиночестве всё это время и неплохо справлялся.  
Наконец что-то да прояснилось.  
Ну конечно… он и впрямь как мы все. Может, он и большой и страшный, но сердце у него есть. Он страдает оттого, что не может никому довериться или создать прочную связь. Он решает все проблемы, как в практике метания сюрикенов: попал по цели, переходи к следующей. Он думает, что все вокруг мечтают достать его, поэтому он полон ненависти. Это всё — проявления его одиночества. Я знаю это… Если бы меня заточили в голове какого-то странного ребёнка на четырнадцать лет, я бы с ума от одиночества сошёл… и мне было бы больно… и я бы никому не доверял. А что насчёт предыдущих джинчурики? Они, наверное, тоже о нём не заботились. Какого это… прожить всю жизнь в одиночестве… в заточении… Да чем он тут занимался-то?  
— Кажется, я наконец понял смысл этой очищающей тренировки.  
Лис глянул на меня.  
— Даже если этот самурай не был уверен, сработает ли его тактика, теперь я вижу, как важен был этот путь. Я выучил смелость, чтобы страх не ослепил меня, и я смог поговорить с тобой. И я должен был выучить покой, чтобы поделиться им с тобой. Благодаря успеху я знаю, что всё возможно. С правдой я смог разглядеть твою ложь. А выучив силу, я смогу теперь взять на себя как своё, так и твоё бремя. И мне необходимо было познать любовь и самооценку, чтобы твои скорбь и печаль не поглотили меня… Но сильнее всего я нуждался в понимании, оно было необходимо…  
Лис приподнял брови.  
— Всё, чему научило вас понимание — это очевидной вещи, — сказал он. — Что вы все — ниндзя. Что ниндзя Камня, Листа, Тумана, Дождя, Облака, Песка и Звука — одно целое, так? Я мог бы сказать тебе то же самое. Всех вас я ненавижу одинаково.  
Я улыбнулся ему.  
— Ну, да… понимание научило меня этому. Но понимание пригодилось мне ещё кое для чего. Оно помогло мне увидеть сквозь самую большую иллюзию из всех.  
Он уставился на меня. Я наконец поднялся и подошёл к нему. Медленно я положил свою руку на мех рядом с его носом и погладил.  
— Я должен был понять, что… между мной и тобой действительно нет разницы.  
Лис рассмеялся. Я был удивлён. Не думал, что он умеет.  
— Ты и вправду нечто, пацан, — сказал он сквозь смех. — И что же, скажи мне, у тебя, четырнадцатилетнего ребёнка из Листа, общего со мной, демоном-лисом, которому несколько веков?  
Моя рука всё ещё покоилась на его морде. Я улыбнулся шире. Его один глаз был с меня величиной. Он глядел на меня вниз, словно призывая опровергнуть его слова. Я принял вызов.  
— Мы оба познали боль, — сказал я.  
Он промолчал и снова закрыл глаза.  
— Только… я действительно хочу понять ТВОЮ боль, — продолжил я. — Так расскажи мне о тех веках, что ты прожил. Кто ранил тебя? Почему ты вообще в заточении? Кто придумал, что хвостатых надо держать взаперти?  
Он посмотрел на меня глазами, полными удивления.  
— Я хочу узнать твою историю, — сказал я. — Чтобы понять твою боль.  
— Нет.  
Теперь настала моя очередь выглядеть удивлённым.  
— Что?! Но ты ведь всё обо мне знаешь! — запротестовал я.  
— Это будет пустой тратой времени, — ответил он. — Ты ничего не можешь поделать с судьбой хвостатых.  
Я отошёл от него и приземлился на участке пола между ним и вратами. Я лёг, разведя ноги и руки в стороны, и посмотрел в чёрный потолок. Словно дежа вю… будто я вышел посмотреть на звёзды с Саске.  
— У нас есть всё время мира, девятихвостый, — сказал я. — Я никуда не уйду, пока не услышу твою историю.  
Он заворчал.  
— Меня зовут Курама, — рыкнул лис. — И если так, то тебе придётся ждать вечность.  
Я не смог сдержать улыбку.  
Тогда, видимо, мы вместе навсегда, как же иначе…

**Конец второй части**


	24. Игра в гендзюцу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть 3! И мы снова с Саске :)

_Саске_

Водопады шумели за нашими спинами. Я сложил руки вместе и закрыл глаза, следуя его примеру, но ничего не изменилось. Медитации мне никогда не давались. Мысли блуждали в голове, мешая сосредоточиться. Я слушал карканье птиц и звук воды, стекающей в реку подле нас. Мы устроились под выступом для упражнений в гендзюцу. Я позволил своему сознанию и дальше цепляться за окружение. Лягушки прыгали возле меня. Я чувствовал белку недалеко отсюда, роющую землю в поисках желудей…  
Стоп… Секундочку…  
— Эй! Погоди-ка! — воскликнул я.  
Я обернулся и удивился, увидев широкую долину с множеством водопадов, большим густым лесом и разнообразными лесными животными.  
— Понял, наконец? — спросил он.  
— Чёрт…  
Это было мало похоже на тренировку, больше — на игру. Игру, в которую молодые Учихи играли друг с другом с незапамятных времён. Как только ты активировал второй уровень шарингана с двумя томое вокруг каждого зрачка, ты мог участвовать. Правда, я никогда раньше не играл в неё. Я видел детей, сидящих в медитативной позе с закрытыми глазами, и это всегда выглядело ужасно скучно. Казалось, они просто попусту тратили время. Так что я избегал их. Но это… Это вовсе не было пустой тратой времени.  
Да, поначалу было скучно. Мы сидели без движения по крайней мере тридцать минут, прежде чем хоть что-нибудь начало происходить.  
Итачи открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня.  
— Теперь понимаешь значение этой игры? — спросил он.  
Я кивнул.  
— Очевидно, это игра на терпение, — ответил я.  
Сидеть, сколько сможешь, а тот, кто первым потеряет концентрацию — достаточно слаб, чтобы с лёгкостью быть пойманным в гендзюцу другого игрока.  
— Но я не смотрел тебе в глаза… — задумался я. — И не припомню никаких странных ощущений.  
— Ну конечно, — сказал он. — Гендзюцу есть искусство непонимания. Если бы ты заметил, как я его навожу, всё бы потеряло смысл.  
Прекрасная сцена вокруг нас медленно растаяла. Мы вернулись в комнату, в которой сидели до этого. Большую, тёмную, пустую комнату в убежище Учиха.  
— Как ты его навёл? — спросил я. — Как ты это сделал, если я даже не смотрел на тебя?  
— Гендзюцу накладываются не только с помощью глаз, — ответил он. — Когда ты в гендзюцу, оно владеет всеми пятью чувствами, следовательно, очевидно …  
— …что гендзюцу может быть наведено любым из пяти чувств! — закончил я. — Ну конечно…  
Память услужливо подкинула тот момент, минут пятнадцать после начала нашей медитации. Он начал постукивать по полу… постукивать… постукивать… Еле слышно, ненавязчиво. А я не хотел рушить концентрацию, поэтому притворился, что ничего не слышу. Позже я ощутил лёгкое дуновение в области рук. Затем внезапно почувствовал древесный, землистый запах. Будто я оказался глубоко в лесу. Именно тогда я потерял концентрацию и открыл глаза, только чтобы увидеть водопады и прочее.  
— Давай сыграем ещё раз.  
— Думаешь, сумеешь победить? — спросил он меня.  
Я не ответил.  
Нет, я уверен, что смогу победить. Больше я тебе не проиграю.  
К окончанию моей тренировки гендзюцу мы сыграли в эту игру бесчисленное количество раз, но я так и не выиграл.  
— Ты уже близок, — подбодрил он меня.  
Я вздохнул.  
Не опекай меня.  
Но хоть в чём-то я мог собой гордиться. Мне не понадобилось много времени, чтобы начать замечать тот момент, когда гендзюцу подкрадывалось ко мне. Благодаря этому я мог намеренно отрешиться от звуков и запахов, которыми Итачи навевал иллюзию. Нужно было просто как следует сосредоточиться на том, что реально. Скоро это стало проще простого, и я наконец начал воспринимать эту игру как должное. Теперь Итачи мог поймать меня в гендзюцу, только если я забывал, как выглядит всё вокруг. К несчастью для него, эти тренировки развили мою концентрацию и повысили уровень терпения. В скором времени поймать меня стало практически невозможно.  
Тем не менее, ситуация была патовой. Хоть я и мог избегать ловушки Итачи, но сам всё ещё не придумал, как поймать его в свою. Это привело к часам и часам непрерывной концентрации… и когда я говорю «часам», я именно это и имею в виду.  
Я сжал лепесток сакуры между пальцев, который незаметно подобрал, прежде чем мы уселись играть. И я вовсе не считал это жульничеством, просто хорошей подготовкой. Медленно, не открывая глаз, я подул на лепесток. Когда я поверил, что Итачи уловил хоть толику запаха, я подул сильнее, пытаясь отвлечь его ощущением прохладного ветерка.  
— Хорошая попытка, — услышал я его голос.  
Я вздохнул, прерывая концентрацию, открыл глаза и расслабился. Итачи расслабился вслед, улыбаясь этой своей менторской улыбкой.  
— Правду говорю, это была хорошая идея, — сказал он. — Я, может, и попался бы, если бы сегодня не был такой жаркий день… с полным отсутствием даже лёгкого ветра.  
Точно… Было жарко. Поэтому-то мы и сняли с себя верхнюю одежду. И именно поэтому я решил создать бриз. Мне казалось, что поймать полураздетого Итачи будет гораздо легче.   
— Знаю, — раздражённо отозвался я. — Я думал, что, если ты почувствуешь дуновение и при такой жаре захочешь почувствовать его снова, это нарушит твою концентрацию.  
— Это слишком очевидная уловка, — сказал Итачи. — Вместо того, чтобы с облегчением принять новое ощущение, жертва насторожится.  
— Эх.  
Я откинулся на спину и уставился в тёмный потолок.  
— У нас осталось не так много времени на практику, — сообщил он.  
Я был бы удивлён обратному…  
Прошло полгода с тех пор, как мы покинули Коноху. Где-то в промежутке мне исполнилось пятнадцать. Мы не задержались в убежище клана. Мы путешествовали в другие деревни и города у чёрта на куличках и собирали информацию. Прежде я уже провёл целых четыре месяца на миссии по сбору информации, поэтому должен был набраться терпения для такого рода деятельности… в теории.  
— Я думал, это была миссия типа «найти и уничтожить», а не «просиживать наши задницы и ждать», — уже не в первый раз проныл я.  
— Жалуешься? А я-то думал, что ты наконец стал терпеливым и понимающим.  
Я вздохнул.  
— Избегаешь вопроса, — напомнил ему я.  
Он посерьёзнел, и я понял, что на этот раз получу правдивый ответ.  
— Шиноби из других земель, отправившиеся на борьбу с Акацуки, были убиты, — сказал он.  
— И поэтому… наша миссия приостановлена? — спросил я, уже чувствуя разочарование.  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Третий сказал мне: если я действительно верю, будто одолею хотя бы некоторых из них, я должен сделать всё, что в моих силах, для завершения миссии.  
— Так чего же мы ждём? — спросил я, ударяя руками по столу.  
— Тебя, — сказал он. — Твоё гендзюцу всё ещё недостаточно развито.  
С этого дня я выкладывался по полной. Ни за что провал нашей миссии не будет результатом моей некомпетентности. Со временем я становился всё искуснее.  
— Не нужно больше тренировок, я готов, — однажды сказал я, усаживаясь напротив него и глядя прямо ему в глаза.  
— Самоуверенно, — ответил он, а потом кивнул мне. — Я тоже думаю, что ты готов.  
Это выбило меня из колеи. С немым вопросом я уставился на него.  
— Ты всё ещё не поймал меня в гендзюцу, но речь обо мне, — сказал он. — Я не сомневаюсь, что ты достаточно силён, чтобы поймать кого-либо другого.  
Ты не понимаешь, брат. Всё это не имеет смысла, если я до сих пор не могу одолеть тебя.  
Внезапно он потянулся вперёд и ткнул меня пальцами в лоб.  
— Но тебе стоит поработать над навыками критического мышления.  
Я закатил глаза и, насупившись, потёр лоб.  
— Может, хватит уже? Я не ребёнок, — выразил я своё недовольство.  
Когда я откинулся назад, подвеска с символом клана, которую я носил не снимая, легонько ударила меня по груди. Я потёр металлический символ между большим и указательным пальцами. Привычка, появившаяся спустя какое-то время.  
Итачи взглянул на него.  
— Ты не посылал Сатоми-чан писем, — сказал он.  
— Я и не обещал ничего такого, — пробормотал я в ответ. — Только Наруто…  
Я осёкся. Даже Наруто не посылал писем. Я начинал беспокоиться за него, но отложил эти заботы, загоревшись идеей одолеть Итачи. И всё же я задавался вопросом, что же он сейчас делает. Перестал ли он писать потому, что совершенно нечего было рассказать, или… может, его заставили перестать?  
— Не думаешь, что она будет волноваться?  
— Будто меня заботит, — скривился я.  
Ну ладно, заботит. Возможно, я стал думать о ней чуть чаще, чем о Наруто. Но я не хотел, чтобы она об этом узнала. Чтобы хоть кто-нибудь об этом узнал.  
Итачи сразу увидел сквозь мою ложь.  
— Если бы ты о ней не заботился, ты бы не хранил эту подвеску так близко, — возразил он.  
Я тут же отпустил символ и отвёл взгляд от брата.  
— Ты никогда её не снимаешь, — продолжил он.  
— И что с того?  
— Что, твой старший брат недостаточно крут, чтобы знать, о чём ты действительно думаешь?  
Я медленно повернул свою голову в его сторону и вздохнул.  
— Не то, чтобы я о ней не забочусь, — пробурчал я, лёжа на спине. — Просто, если я скажу ей об этом, придётся вести себя соответствующе. У меня нет времени сидеть и писать любовные письма.  
Он приподнял брови.  
— Ясно. Гораздо проще быть с ней, когда тебе этого хочется, не уделяя ей всё своё время, — сказал он.  
Я кивнул.  
— Именно, — сказал я, чувствуя облегчение от того, что он всё понял.  
Улыбка расцвела на его лице.  
— Звучит так, будто ты боишься отношений, — заявил он.  
Я был застигнут врасплох.  
— Я... я не…  
— Всё в порядке. Если ты хочешь забавляться с каждой встречной, без желания когда-нибудь остепениться…  
— Я никогда такого не говорил, — запротестовал я. — Меня только она интересует!   
Он усмехнулся.  
— Тогда почему бы не посвятить себя ей?  
Я открыл было рот, но ни слова не сказал. Я был слишком растерян, чтобы что-то возразить.  
Видя моё замешательство, он начал смеяться. А спустя несколько секунд и я присоединился. Всё-таки не было ничего лучше, чем проводить время со старшим братом.


	25. Хокаге.

_Саске_

— Вот он.  
— Почему он один?  
На мой взгляд, она была до одури смешна — кричащая форма Акацуки. Чёрный плащ с красными облаками? Серьёзно? Куда бы ты ни пошёл, такая одежда привлечёт тревожное внимание. Ну, возможно, конкретно у этого члена организации такой проблемы не было. Как ни странно, он бродил по моргу. В морге никого особо не заботит твой внешний вид.  
— От этого места у меня мурашки по коже, — услышали мы его бормотание.  
— Что он там делает-то?  
— Мои вороны сказали, что он потерял партнёра пару часов назад.  
— Его кто-то убил? — спросил я.  
— Нет, он отправился передавать труп в точку обмена. Я уверен, что этот парень знает: его партнёр любит обменивать мёртвых на деньги, так что на всякий случай ждёт здесь, в этом морге, вдруг тот вернётся.  
Мы припали к крыше морга. Было уже темно. Но время мало что значило для Учиха. Наоборот, тьма была лучше…  
— Время наилучшее… легче ввести его в иллюзию, — пробормотал я.  
— Точно, — согласился он.  
Я взглянул на него и понял наконец, что сказал.  
Чёрт возьми… теперь я даже думать начал как Итачи.  
Внезапно рядом с ним появился ворон. К его лапке была привязана записка. Итачи скользнул к краю крыши.   
— Итачи, позже с этим разберёшься, — сказал я ему. — Миссия в первую очередь, правильно?  
— Боюсь, не в этот раз, — ответил он. — Это письмо… на нём печать Хокаге.  
Ясно. Хокаге запечатывает миссии S-класса… что приравнивается к рангу миссии, которую мы выполняем.  
Я продолжил наблюдать за членом Акацуки.  
— О, Джашин! — простонал тот.  
Я оглянулся на Итачи и увидел, как его взгляд быстро бегает по бумаге. Его глаза на мгновение расширились, а брови поднялись вверх.  
— Это… недобрые вести, — тихо произнёс он.  
— Что?  
Выражение его лица обеспокоило меня сильнее чего-либо ещё. Не припомню, чтобы мой брат когда-нибудь был так шокирован.  
— Третий Хокаге… был убит, — сообщил он. — Членом Акацуки, который скрывался в деревне, Орочимару.  
Память подкинула отчёт Цунаде о столкновении с ним и другим, Кабуто.  
Но я думал, что они знали о присутствии Орочимару? Как он смог одержать верх?  
— Он уничтожает деревню, — сказал мне Итачи. — Уже много жертв. Военной мощи едва хватает, чтобы сдерживать его натиск. На Коноху напали.  
Я замер.  
На мой дом напали? Невозможно… Сатоми дома… И отец, и мать, и Какаши, и Хината, и Конохамару… Все…  
— Это письмо — письмо обратного призыва, которое может создать лишь кто-то невероятной силы… например, Данзо из подземелий Конохи.  
Я промолчал.  
— Данзо всегда жаждал место Хокаге, — продолжил Итачи. — Я знал его очень хорошо. Я знаю, это он послал письмо.  
— А почему важно, кто послал его? — спросил я.  
— Потому что… в конце письма стоит печать Хокаге, подтверждающая моё немедленное назначение на пост Каге деревни Листа.  
Я повернулся и уставился на него.  
… что?!  
— И раз Данзо, человек, который лучше умрёт, чем позволит кому-либо кроме себя стать Хокаге, написал это письмо… значит, он скорее всего знал, что не сумеет сам занять пост.  
Другими словами, он написал это прямо перед тем, как ринуться на самоубийственную миссию, просто чтобы отомстить тому уроду за убийство Хокаге. Он, наверное… очень заботился о Третьем.  
Мы посмотрели друг на друга.  
— Я должен идти, — сказал Итачи, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Член Акацуки сидел на ступеньках прямо под нами, так что, даже встань он, нас бы не увидел.  
— Точно, я с тобой, — ответил я.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Это прекрасная возможность избавиться от одного из Акацуки. Кому-то из нас придётся завершить миссию.  
— Тогда ты это сделай, а я отправлюсь домой и проверю, как там мама и Сатоми… и другие, — предложил я.  
Послушай меня…  
— Разумнее тебе разобраться с этим парнем, а после встретиться со мной. Ты сам сказал, что сильнее меня, — продолжил я. — Если я доберусь до дома первым, я смогу помочь сопротивлению.  
— Саске, — непреклонно сказал Итачи. — Как Хокаге, я обязан исполнить свой долг перед деревней… я должен доложить домой немедля.  
Я знаю, я знаю, я веду себя неразумно, но…  
— Но…  
Мне нужно удостовериться, что с ними всё в порядке.  
— Как старший по званию, я приказываю тебе остаться здесь, захватить или уничтожить члена организации Акацуки и вернуться домой только после завершения миссии.  
Единственная цель моей жизни — защищать их.  
— Я понимаю твою точку зрения, но ты меня не слушаешь, — сказал я.  
Он отвернулся и полностью раскрыл письмо, готовясь привести в действие печать обратного призыва.  
Они в опасности… ты не можешь оставить меня здесь…  
— Итачи, ты возьмёшь меня с собой, я… — начал я, продвигаясь к нему.  
— Саске, — снова сказал он.  
Я замер. Почему то его голос звучал по-другому.  
— Если провалишь эту миссию или откажешься завершить её, тогда... — он взглянул на меня активированным шаринганом, который на моих же глазах видоизменился,  
—... не смей возвращаться в Коноху.  
Письмо взорвалось клубами белого дыма, и он и его ворон исчезли в вихре перьев.  
Моя рука всё ещё была протянута в его сторону. Я медленно опустил её и так и застыл, подрагивая и неотрывно глядя на последнее место его пребывания.  
Его глаза… что с ними было? То были не нормальные три томое… У его шарингана была такая странная форма…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Далее! Саске против Хидана.


	26. Саске против Хидана.

_Саске_

Он ведь это не серьёзно, правда? О моём изгнании из деревни…  
Я медленно подошёл к краю крыши и посмотрел вниз. Акацуки сидел там, держался за голову и бормотал что-то себе под нос.  
Но на случай, если Итачи говорил всерьёз, лучше не провалить это дело.  
У меня было преимущество, так как противник обо мне не знал. Я подвязал фума сюрикен тонким тросом и подвесил над головой члена Акацуки.  
Этого должно быть достаточно… до тех пор, пока он не двинется.  
Три… два… один.  
Я скинул четырёхлезвийный сюрикен прямо перед ним, а затем использовал трос, чтобы навести оружие прямо в живот противника. От удара он отлетел к зданию, и я потянул трос сильнее, чтобы ещё глубже вогнать лезвие в тело Акацуки, прямо сквозь его спину, и пригвоздить к стене.  
Что ж, было на удивление легко. Кого, чёрт возьми, они нанимают в организацию?  
— Эй! — заорал Акацуки. — Ну-ка иди сюда и посмотри мне в глаза, сукин ты сын!  
Я спрыгнул с крыши и приземлился прямо напротив него.  
— Это ты сделал? Мелкий ублюдок вроде тебя? — спросил он.  
Я не произнёс ни слова.  
— Хорошо, что ты показался, — сказал он. — Лорд Джашин как раз возжаждал жертву.  
Он схватил сюрикен, вытянул его из себя и швырнул в мою сторону. Я был слишком близко, чтобы полностью увернуться. Оружие задело моё плечо.  
Чёрт возьми… Ну конечно, он оказался бессмертным… Я же везунчик.  
Освободившийся Акацуки подхватил свою трёхлезвенную косу и указал ею на меня.  
— Ты вообще кто такой?  
Это оружие… Не то, с чем убивать ходят. Такое разве что поверхностную рану нанесёт. Что ещё за трюк?  
Я активировал шаринган и встал в боевую стойку.  
— О? Сражаться вздумал? — спросил он. — Ну давай, что ли!  
Просит атаковать первым? Странно, учитывая, что я унизил его, пригвоздив сюрикеном к стене. Нормальный мужчина бы сейчас все известные ниндзюцу метал вокруг, но этот…  
Он так и стоял, направив на меня своё оружие. Стоял на одном месте, усмехаясь.  
Ну конечно. Он — боец ближней дистанции. Поэтому и не использует техники. Ждёт, пока я подберусь поближе. А что важнее…  
— Испугался? — спросил он. — Позарился на кусок, а не проглотишь, малец?  
Борьба в обороне, скорее всего, его лучшая тактика. Поскольку эта коса такая длинная, он с лёгкостью сможет встать в наступательную позицию и ударить меня в неразберихе боя. Поэтому он подначивает меня, чтобы подчинить своей стратегии. Последнее, чего я хочу — оказаться рядом с этим идиотом…  
Я кинулся к нему, абсолютно безоружный и беззащитный. Отведя руку за спину, я активировал Чидори и направил на противника свою новую атаку — острое копьё Чидори.  
Не шибко-то он умом блещет. Уставился прямо на меня.  
— Попался! — воскликнул он, занося своё оружие и атакуя меня сбоку.  
Кровь потекла по лезвиям его косы, а к моей недавней ране добавилось ещё три царапины.   
Он истерично засмеялся и, склонившись, начертил окружность с расположенным внутри треугольником, в центре которого и застыл. Внезапно его кожа стала менять цвет. Окрасилась в чёрный и белый. Он вновь рассмеялся.  
— Ужаснись! — крикнул он. — Сейчас ты встретишь свою смерть!  
Я посмотрел на него со всей серьёзностью.  
Его улыбка сменилась оскалом.  
— Получи!  
Он воткнул острый конец своей косы себе в бедро и закричал, словно в экстазе. Я же не изменился в лице, продолжая смотреть на него.  
Он скривился и вытащил оружие из бедра, на этот раз протыкая свой живот.  
— Ты почему не орёшь от боли? — спросил он.  
Он продолжил протыкать себя. Другую руку, глаз, ногу.  
— Я убью тебя!   
Наконец, измотавшись, он расположил своё орудие напротив сердца.   
— Сдохни! — закричал он.  
— На твоём месте я бы этого не делал, — наконец отозвался я.  
Он замер.  
— О. Так ты умеешь разговаривать, — усмехнулся Акацуки. — И почему же мне не следует этого делать?  
— Просто посмотри на себя, — ответил я.  
Он глянул вниз и едва не свалился наземь от осознания, что раны, которые он нанёс себе, кровоточили. От удивления он распахнул единственный уцелевший глаз. Внешняя стена здания была отделана железом; он повернулся в ту сторону и посмотрел на своё отражение. Кровь потекла сильнее.  
Его колени подогнулись, и он упал на землю.  
— Это... невозможно!  
Он весь затрясся от боли.  
— Хватит меня дурить! — крикнул он. — Это моё дзюцу!  
Он снова проткнул себе живот, но я стоял не шелохнувшись.  
— Я не стану посмешищем!   
И снова, на этот раз горло.  
После этого удара его крики превратились в захлёбывающиеся звуки. Это было отвратительное зрелище. Особенно для меня, ведь я не был под властью гендзюцу. Он видел меня, истекающего кровью, но живого и непреклонно стоящего перед ним. На деле же на мне не было и царапины, а он лежал на земле и крючился от боли, от многочисленных ранений, которые сам же себе и нанёс.  
Значит, я был прав. Этот придурок так хорош в ближнем бою, потому что у него есть дурацкая способность убивать людей, просто завладев образцом их крови. Вот почему его оружие не предназначено для убийства.  
Я представил Итачи, стоящего рядом и улыбающегося мне.  
«Твои навыки наблюдения невероятно возросли, мой маленький брат».  
Никаких ран на мне не было, потому что враг так и не получил образец моей крови.   
Этот парень даже не узнал шаринган, когда его увидел. Стоило мне активировать глаза, он попал под моё гендзюцу. Я не бросался на него. Я не был ранен его оружием. В своём сознании он изменил цвет кожи, нарисовал круг и стал наносить себе ранения — всё потому что я приказал ему следовать обычному развитию сюжета. Я даже призадумался, а не убьёт ли он сам себя в конце концов.  
И тут он пронзил своё сердце. Я вопросительно приподнял брови, а он замер, не шевелясь.  
— Нет! Почему ты никак не сдохнешь?! — неожиданно заорал он.  
Я вздохнул и протянул руку вперёд, разряды тока побежали по ней.  
Я использовал свою технику острого копья и начисто отделил его голову от шеи. Затем огненной техникой поджёг его тело. Я не смог сжечь его полностью, но изуродовал до неузнаваемости, чтобы им точно не могли воспользоваться в будущем. После я подошёл и схватил его голову.  
— Я с тобой ещё разделаюсь! — пообещал он.  
— Да, да... плевать, — пробормотал я в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующий раз: ястребы и атака на Коноху, а также новый арт к истории!


	27. Ястребы.

_Саске_

— Тебе стоит изучить призыв, — сказал мне Итачи через пару дней после нашего ухода из деревни.  
— Зачем?  
— Довольно полезная вещь, чтобы попасть из пункта А в пункт Б за короткий промежуток времени. Когда ты подписываешь контракт с призывными животными, то можешь вызвать их, но и они могут призвать тебя. Это партнёрство. Мой призыв — вороны.  
Я знал, что у него необычные отношения с этими птицами. Но я раньше как-то не задумывался, что за этим кроется нечто большее…  
— Ты бы хотел подписать контракт с воронами? — спросил он.  
Я хорошенько обдумал это предложение. Вороны были интересны. Просто птицы, но во многих аспектах зловещие, словно крупные хищники. Сами по себе свободные, но желающие посадить на цепи других. Вороны были идеальны для моего брата, которого часто не понимали другие люди. Чем больше я об этом думал, тем больше отвергал идею. Я устал уже жить в его тени. Мне нужно было нечто особенное. И он меня понял.  
— Возможно, другой вид животных?  
Я покачал головой.  
— Нет, птицы — хороший вариант, — сказал я. — Но только не вороны.  
— Что ж, подумай над этим, — предложил он.  
Однажды я вышел убежища в поисках фруктового дерева и увидел змею. Как только я заметил её, идея сама собой возникла в моей голове. Змеи были бы идеальны для меня. Они хитрые и ловкие, что на меня похоже. Но стоило мне подойти к ней, как ястреб спикировал с неба и подхватил её прямо с земли. И вот так просто змея подчинилась природе. Я посмотрел в небо, завороженный мыслью, что такое умное животное, как змея, с лёгкостью попалось. Внезапно я осознал, что коварные существа по большому счёту никчёмны. Какой смысл ползать всю жизнь по земле, словно раб… когда ты можешь повелевать небесами?  
— Ястребы, — сообщил я брату в тот же день.  
Таким образом, они стали моим призывом. Понадобилось некоторое время, прежде чем я смог призвать наибольшего ястреба. Но по сравнению с игрой в гендзюцу это был пустяк.  
Вот и теперь я призвал самого большого ястреба — Таками.  
— Здравствуй, Саске-кун, — поприветствовала она.   
— Мне нужно как можно быстрее добраться до Конохи.  
— Я приложу все силы.  
Я подтянулся и устроился у неё на спине, положив говорящую голову Хидана рядом с собой. Таками плавно поднялась в воздух и стрелой метнулась вперёд. Не было ничего лучше полётов… Это было нечто особенное. Нечто, чем могли наслаждаться лишь призывающие ястребов.  
Я поднялся чуть выше к её шее, держась за перья, и посмотрел вниз. Под нами, омываемая лунным светом, пролегала Долина Завершения. Глаза Учихи Мадары словно сверкнули, когда я посмотрел на него. Я припомнил, как, будучи ребенком, посетил долину с экскурсией нашего класса.  
— А это, — объявил Ирука-сенсей, — Долина Завершения!  
Мы ещё не научились ходить по воде с помощью чакры, но Наруто был так возбуждён, что забежал в воду, словно уже умел это делать. Весь класс уставился на него, а он стянул футболку и нырнул. Вскоре он вынырнул, и капли воды блестели в его светлых волосах.  
— А вы чего не идёте? — спросил он тогда.  
Я оглянулся на класс, зная, что они про него подумали…  
Чудак, ненормальный, идиотина…  
Я стянул свою футболку и обувь и прыгнул в воду следом. Как только я добрался до Наруто, то в шутку окунул его с головой. Киба и Чоджи, видя, как это весело, побежали к нам. Затем Шикамару, повозмущавшись пару секунд, последовал за ними. И внезапно в воде был уже весь класс. Хината осталась на берегу, но всё равно участвовала, бултыхая ногами в воде.   
— Эй! Вы что все творите?! — заорал Ирука-сенсей. — А ну, вернитесь!  
Мы все смеялись и корчили ему рожи, в итоге заставив его нырнуть следом и плыть за нами. Вместо урока истории мы получили пляжный день с Наруто в центре внимания, так как именно он придумывал для всех водные игры. Но даже в таких условиях Ирука сумел-таки вбить в нас кое-какие знания об этом месте. После дня игр, ближе к закату, мы все вместе расселись на берегу. Он показал на большие каменные статуи, которые к этому времени окрасились в лавандовые и оранжевые цвета.  
— Учиха Мадара и Сенджу Хаширама, — сказал он нам. — Один — герой, основатель деревни, создатель всех прав и свобод, которые у нас сейчас есть. Другой — злодей, зацикленный на уничтожении всего, во имя чего боролся Хаширама — свободы и мира. В конце концов, зло было побеждено, и вполне справедливо.  
Я ничего тогда не спрашивал. Учихи всегда совершали злые поступки в исторических книгах. Но сейчас, глядя в сверкающие глаза статуи, я задавался вопросом, действительно ли это вся история.  
Голова под рукой дёрнулась, возвращая меня к насущным проблемам.  
— Джашин будет рад, когда я с тобой покончу!  
Я закатил глаза, почти желая освободить его из гендзюцу, только чтобы он понял, наконец, в какой ситуации находится. Но я был слишком умён, чтобы позволить своему раздражению взять верх.  
— Сколько ещё, Таками-сан? — спросил я.  
Я знал, что она летит на пределе возможностей, но не мог больше ждать. Что-то плохое происходило. Я костьми чувствовал. И всё это нагнеталось теми предчувствиями, которые накопились у меня за время путешествия, тревогой за Наруто… вопросами об Акацуки…  
— Мы почти на месте.  
Она была права. Я опустил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть поверх её большой, покрытой белыми перьями головы. Оранжевый и красный цвета полыхали на фоне тёмно-синего горизонта. Даже лунный свет не мог придать деревне живописный и мирный вид. Это был полный хаос. Чем ближе мы подлетали, тем отчётливее я слышал крики.  
Вскоре мы снижались над деревней. Дым поднимался всё выше. Я видел множество жителей, ведомых в секретные убежища в горе Хокаге. Ниндзя Листа в униформе пробирались куда-то, словно убегая. От чего они бежали, я не знал.  
— Нам надо ниже, — приказал я.  
Таками опустилась, но внезапно затормозила, резко взмахивая крыльями и удерживаясь на месте в воздухе.  
— Огонь! — гаркнула она.  
Я хотел приказать ей в любом случае спускаться дальше, сказать, что защищу её, но, к сожалению, у меня в запасе не было водных техник. Я указал ей на пустошь аккурат возле ворот деревни, которые были заперты из соображений безопасности.  
— Будь здесь, — сказал я, оставляя голову Хидана в перьях её спины. — И присматривай за этим, он — враг.  
— Хорошо, Саске-кун, — согласилась она.


	28. Атака на Коноху.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лучи любви за арты [Pirat J](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2896011) :)

_Саске_

Я не слышал ответ — уже бежал вперёд. С облегчением обнаружил, что стал быстрее. Тренировать тайдзюцу с Итачи это вам не шутки шутить. Складывалось ощущение, что этот парень был идеален во всём…  
Я запрыгнул на один из телефонных столбов и огляделся вокруг. Я был счастлив вновь видеть деревню… но не в таком виде. С помощью шарингана я быстро оглядел всё в зоне видимости. Шиноби Листа были повсюду. Ичираку Рамен, любимое место Наруто, превратился в кратер, а в его центре два шиноби Листа… сражались друг с другом…  
Какого чёрта…?  
Внезапно слева от меня раздался крик.  
— Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, помогите!  
Судя по звуку, это был ребёнок. Я развернулся и спрыгнул на землю. Змея, раза в три больше маленького мальчика в длинной серой тунике и с зелёной повязкой на голове, надвигалась на свою жертву.  
— А-а-а! — мальчишка закричал, пытаясь отползти в сторону.  
Его нога была зажата крышей бывшего магазина оружия. Он сжимал комья земли, и, казалось, готов был отрезать придавленную конечность. Я использовал технику пламени феникса, её огонь быстро поглотил змею. Я подбежал ближе, поднял край крыши и оттащил её в сторону от ребёнка.  
Он медленно повернулся и посмотрел вверх на меня. Я потянулся к нему, но он резко отпрянул, нанося ещё больший ущерб раненой ноге.  
— Я не враг, — сказал я. — Успокойся.  
— Моя мама сказала никому не доверять! — крикнул он.  
— Я — шиноби, — уверил я.  
Тут я понял, что на мне нет моего хитая или даже чунинского жилета, да вообще хоть какой-нибудь формы. Я мучительно стал искать хоть какое-то оправдание, но он и не слушал.  
— Тем более, шиноби! — продолжил мальчишка. — Мамочка сказала, шиноби уж точно не доверять!  
Тут я припомнил двух сражающихся между собой ниндзя.  
Неужели Акацуки каким-то образом пробрались в наши ряды?  
Ребёнок начал отползать в сторону. Я вздохнул, на секунду желая оставить его с его глупостью. Но когда я наконец решил пойти за ним, было слишком поздно. Он нашёл какую-то мелкую дыру в стене жилого дома, который был в огне, и заполз внутрь.  
— Эй! — крикнул я. — Вернись!  
Но он не ответил.  
Плевать… мне нельзя терять время…  
Я развернулся и кинулся в сторону своего дома, понадеявшись, что он всё ещё там, где и был раньше — в квартале Учих. Я слышал крики повсюду, но не позволял им отвлечь себя. Под моими ногами затряслась земля. Я посмотрел вверх, в оранжевое зарево, пытаясь засечь чужое присутствие, и чуть не врезался в гигантскую змею, которая ползла в мою сторону. Я перепрыгнул её, едва спасая ногу от длинных клыков.  
Да что с этими змеями? Откуда они вообще взялись?  
Огненная техника покончила с тварью, а я отправился дальше. Что-то мне подсказывало, что нужно как можно быстрее попасть домой. Что-то очень меня беспокоило… Я бежал так быстро, что всё вокруг в поле моего зрения слилось воедино, даже с активированным шаринганом.  
Пробегая мимо одной подворотни, я глянул в сторону и увидел, как пять змей разлетелись в разные стороны. Замерев от неожиданности, я стал выискивать глазами того, кто был этому причиной.  
— Хината?!  
Она оглянулась на меня, изменившись в лице от удивления.  
— О, Саске, — выдохнула она, подбегая ко мне и обнимая. — Не думала, что ты вернёшься так быстро, — Хината гордо мне улыбнулась.  
— Поговорим на ходу, — сказал я, возвращаясь на путь к дому. — Что происходит?  
— Полный разгром, — ответила она. — Трудно сказать.  
— Акацуки проникли в Коноху? — спросил я, смотря вниз на дороги.  
На одной из них я увидел двух генинов, пытающихся отогнать здоровую змею от жителя. На другой три джонина пытались потушить пламя вокруг водными техниками. А на третьей четыре шиноби Листа сражались друг против друга.  
— Да, — ответила она. — Этот человек… Орочимару, кажется? Он и его сообщник проникли в наши ряды и туда же подсадили своих.  
Своих шиноби?  
— Из какой деревни? — спросил я.  
Она покачала головой.  
— Я была с Третьим Хокаге как раз перед атакой. Он думает, возможно, была создана новая деревня.  
Новая скрытая деревня?  
— Сатоми, правда, считает, что это могли быть шиноби из других стран.  
— Так… А она где? — спросил я.  
— Последний раз я видела её сражающейся подле Третьего.  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
Но Третий Хокаге же…  
— Как давно это было?  
— Довольно давно, — ответила она. — Три, может, четыре часа назад.  
Я ругнулся про себя за желание отправиться на её поиски.  
Нет, сначала домой.  
Я так ускорился, что Хината отстала от меня. Но ненамного. Было видно, что она тоже тренировалась. На ней был чунинский жилет и форма. Наверное, её повысили, пока меня не было в деревне.  
Символ клана Учиха показался вдалеке. Я бы везде узнал его. Мы нырнули сквозь дым, клубящийся вокруг, и прошли мимо металлической ограды. Прямо за воротами мужчина лежал на спине и судорожно хватал губами воздух. Хината притормозила, и я кивнул ей. Ей не обязательно было следовать за мной. Квартал был до жуткого тих. И, конечно же, мой дом находился в самой дали. Пока я бежал, мне вспомнилось прошлое. Всё было по-другому.

— Саске, кто первый до дома!  
Я нахмурился.  
— Почему ты вечно дурачишься? — спросил я. — Разве нельзя просто дойти пешком, как все нормальные люди?  
Пришёл его черёд дуться. Я усмехнулся, радуясь, что подловил его, и кинулся что есть духу вперёд.  
— Э?! Ты сжульничал, Саске! — заорал он, следуя за мной.  
Мимо магазинов, мимо старых деревянных домов, мимо рыночной площади…  
Моя рука упёрлась в стену дома.  
— Я выиграл.  
Он опоздал всего на секунду.  
— Жулик, — ответил он.  
— Нии-сан говорил тебе, надо быть внимательнее, — сказал я, покачивая указательным пальцем.  
— Это тут вообще ни при чём!  
Мы вошли в дом, где мама как раз подметала прихожую.  
— Как в Академии?  
— Всё хорошо, — синхронно отозвались мы.  
Наруто скинул обувь и пошёл дальше в дом.  
— Что выучили сегодня? — спросила она.  
Наруто уже был на кухне. Он схватил из чаши первый попавшийся фрукт. Я же не торопясь снял свою обувь и поставил ее ровно её возле входа. То же сделал и с обувью Наруто, которую тот просто раскидал как попало. Каждый день одна и та же рутина. С теми же вопросами и ответами…  
— Ручные печати, — отозвался Наруто, набивая рот грушей.  
Мама взлохматила волосы Наруто, а затем внимательно посмотрела на меня. Наруто говорил «ручные печати» каждый день. Это было не совсем то, что мы учили. Я улыбнулся.  
— Историю Конохи, — правдиво ответил я.  
Она ухмыльнулась.  
— Звучит интересно.  
Затем Наруто всегда тянул руки к маме.  
— Микото-сан, давай поиграем в сложение ручных печатей?  
Она в ответ улыбалась, подхватывала его и усаживала на кухонный стол. Он протягивал к ней руки, а она клала свои поверх.  
— Собака… — говорила она, двигая пальцами. — Тигр… Змея…  
Так они проходили через все печати, мама всегда подталкивала его маленькие пальчики в нужную позицию. Я же давно в совершенстве изучил печати. Это было занятием для пятилетних. А нам к тому времени уже по десять исполнилось. Наруто не был идиотом, поэтому не возникало сомнений: он просто хочет побыть с ней подольше. А мама улыбалась ему, я знал, что она тоже всё понимает.  
Вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за ними, я всегда отправлялся на поиски отца. Обычно он был в своём кабинете. Так как он больше не был главой клана, то посвящал почти всё своё время созданию мечей. Он делал эскизы, а люди приходили и покупали его чертежи, чтобы после воплотить идеи в жизнь. Его мечи становились довольно известными. Что странно, он назвал марку мечей «Хо Каге» — Тень Огня. Я устраивался на его столе и наблюдал, как он чертит свои наброски. В те времена было не так сложно находиться рядом с ним, чем позже, когда я стал старше. Мне было достаточно просто быть с ним рядом. А иногда он говорил.  
— Это дополнительный слой, — сказал он, ведя линию вокруг чертежа, — для специального металла. Он способен проводить любое природное свойство, которым владеет хозяин.  
— Так, если у меня свойство молнии, я могу превратить свой меч в меч из молний?  
— Именно, — ответил он.  
Я склонил голову набок.  
— Но, папа, а от меча из воды какая польза?  
— Ты будешь удивлён, — только и сказал он.  
Правда, большую часть времени он молчал… Но я всё равно чувствовал, что узнаю что-то новое, наблюдая за ним. После часа или двух Наруто приходил за мной.  
— Давай найдём Итачи и сразимся! — обычно предлагал он.  
— Ладно! — говорил я, спрыгивая со стола.

Мои пальцы прошлись по поверхности стола в том самом месте, где я обычно сидел. Я не стал снимать обувь перед входом, торопясь найти хоть кого-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь. Я обошёл дом дважды. Я не нашёл родителей… Ни малейшего признака жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующий раз: заключительные главы третьей части. Меч от лица Саске и Время от лица Наруто.


	29. Меч.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За арт неизменное спасибо Pirat J!

_Саске_

Мой дом затрясся. Деревянная стружка посыпалась с потолка прямо мне на голову, прилипая к мокрому от пота лбу. Я был в своей комнате. Все вещи лежали именно там, где я их оставил. Даже книги не были сдвинуты ни на миллиметр. Прежде чем меня одолело желание погрузиться в видения прошлого, я развернулся и покинул комнату. Не знаю, сколько времени я потратил в собственном доме, но точно более чем достаточно. Я кинулся к выходу, перепрыгнул через забор и бросился к главным вратам квартала. Я был рад увидеть там кого-то в форме Листа. Хината ждала меня? Но, стоило мне приблизиться, я понял, что это кто-то другой. Кто-то с более светлыми волосами…  
Я остановился прямо напротив неё. Она подняла взгляд и улыбнулась.  
— Хината сказала, ты пришёл сюда, — медленно сказала она. — Я решила подождать тебя.  
Я не мог отвести глаз от её лица. Она…  
Сатоми сдавленно рассмеялась.  
— Что, неужто такая уродина?  
Кровь стекала вниз по её щекам. Губы разбиты, чернеющий синяк под глазом…  
— Этот противник… Явно не тот, кого следует копировать…  
— Сатоми, — ровно отозвался я. — Кто это с тобой сделал?  
Даже несмотря на всю ту боль, которую явно испытывала, она игриво подвигала бровями.  
— Что, пойдёшь мстить за меня?  
Она поднялась на ноги и опёрлась о забор.  
— Не суетись. Я просто пришла доставить сообщение.  
Всё та же Сатоми, да?  
— Я сражалась с очень сильным противником по имени Орочимару вместе с Третьим Хокаге и другими джонинами Листа, — начала она. — Но затем нас разделил странный барьер. В итоге мне пришлось сражаться с другим парнем, таким же ненормальным, Кабуто. Затем… Каким-то образом… Орочимару… Он…  
— Он убил Третьего, — закончил я за неё.  
Она посмотрела на меня в шоке.  
— Данзо послал нам с Итачи сообщение, — пояснил я. — Что ещё?  
— Когда… когда он упал, Данзо вступил в битву. Я продолжила сражаться с Кабуто в одиночку. Но… его шиноби… Те, кто проник в ряды Конохи. У них было странное дзюцу. Кабуто использовал одного из них против меня, и… Я перестала что-либо слышать. Это сбило меня с толку. Я стала лёгкой мишенью. Всё бы точно плохо кончилось, если бы Итачи-сан не появился в тот момент, когда Данзо победили.  
— Значит, Данзо тоже мёртв?  
Она кивнула.  
Я нахмурился, в который раз понимая, насколько же мой брат умнее. Если бы я отправился сюда сразу, мог ли я действительно спасти Сатоми от такого серьёзного врага?  
Она пошатнулась и беспорядочно взмахнула руками, будто собралась упасть на спину. Я подхватил её, прежде чем она свалилась на землю, и осторожно усадил, прислонив к забору.  
— Мой слух только возвращается, — сказала она. — Равновесие совсем ни к чёрту. Чудо, что я вообще сюда добралась.  
— Где все сражаются? — спросил я.  
— На крыше резиденции Хокаге, — ответила она.  
Я развернулся, готовый пойти и помочь брату любым способом, когда она схватила меня за ногу.  
— Итачи-сан не хочет, чтобы ты шёл туда.  
— Что?!  
— Он хочет, чтобы ты нашёл своих родителей.  
— Я везде смотрел, их здесь нет, — сказал я. — Весь квартал, скорее всего, эвакуировали в секретные убежища.  
— Ошибаешься, — прервала она. — Они все отчаянно сражаются, чтобы выбраться отсюда.  
Я замер.  
— Что?  
Она кивнула.  
— Проходы к горе Хокаге были уничтожены в первую очередь. Орочимару знал о них. Всех жителей ведут за северные врата под присмотром и защитой генинов.  
Генинов? За пределы деревни?  
— Кто отдал такой приказ?!  
— Твой брат.  
— М-да, — пробормотал я.  
— Он хочет, чтобы ты помог защитить жителей и всех, неспособных драться, — сказала она.  
— А ты?  
— Мне он чётких приказов не давал, только ждать твоего возвращения… и передать сообщение.  
Значит, он знал, что я одолею Хидана. Умная сволочь… Но этот план звучит абсолютно идиотски. Зачем выводить всех из деревни? Что он планирует?  
— Чунины передают приказ по цепочке. Большинство жителей уже в пути, — сказала Сатоми. — Иди и найди своих родителей.  
Я скривился.  
— Его, может, и повысили до звания Хокаге, — пробормотал я, — но это не значит, что он может отдавать мне всякие бесполезные приказы, которые взбредут ему в голову.  
Сатоми поднесла руки к ушам, и своим шаринганом я смог увидеть зеленоватую чакру у её ладоней. Она пыталась залечить раны. Она прикрыла глаза.  
— Хватит быть задницей, Саске, — сказала Сатоми. — Ты не пуп земли.  
— Тогда скажи мне, какой смысл джонину выполнять генинскую работу? — спросил я. — Он всё ещё считает меня ребёнком. Он просто не хочет давать мне опасных заданий.  
— Разве не ты только что вернулся с одиночной миссии уничтожения члена Акацуки? Или Итачи-сан солгал о данном им приказе? — спросила Сатоми.  
Я замер.  
— По мне, так единственный, кому он может доверить безопасность всех жителей, это ты, — сказала Сатоми.  
Затем, размяв шею, она поднялась на ноги.  
— Этого должно быть достаточно, — сказала Сатоми.  
Но она прихрамывала при ходьбе и всё равно была немного дезориентирована.  
— Если кто и должен быть вне зоны поражения, так это ты, — сказал я Сатоми. — Ты даже не до конца излечилась.  
— Ооо, — протянула она, оглядываясь на меня щенячьими глазами. — Ты волнуешься за меня?  
— Гм, вот ещё, — пробормотал я. — Я волнуюсь за миссию. Ты же всё испортишь.  
Сатоми преувеличенно вздохнула.  
— Ну, хорошо. Ясно-понятно, малыш Саске-кун хочет свою бутылочку. Так и быть, я пойду с тобой и помогу вывести жителей.  
Я закатил глаза.  
— Делай, что хочешь, мне плевать.  
Я развернулся, готовясь бежать, но Сатоми схватила меня за руку.  
— Почему бы просто не признать, что хочешь, чтобы я была рядом? — спросила она.  
Я видел искры веселья в её взгляде, но скинул её руку со своей.  
— Потому что это не так, — ответил я.  
Её взгляд сменился на неприветливый. Я взглянул на неё точно так же. Тишина воцарилась между нами.  
«Тогда почему бы не посвятить себя ей?»  
Я вздохнул, вспоминая слова Итачи, и выражение моего лица смягчилось.  
— Идём, — тихо сказал я.  
Я развернулся и кинулся к северному выходу, а она последовала за мной, не теряя ни секунды.  
Несмотря на раны, она прекрасно держала скорость. Мы перепрыгивали с крыши на крышу, попутно уворачиваясь от бросающихся на нас змей. В какой-то момент один из шиноби Листа, которого я не узнал, метнул сюрикен в мою сторону, пытаясь замедлить нас. Я обернулся, намереваясь сжечь его к чертям собачьим, но Сатоми внезапно оказалась над ним, перепрыгнула через него и, вынув клинок из поясной сумки, с лёгкостью перерезала ему глотку. Спустя мгновение она вновь была подле меня. Поймав мой взгляд, она ухмыльнулась.  
— Что, думал, я тут штаны просиживаю, пока ты там со своим братом развлекаешься?  
Я покачал головой, и мы побежали дальше.  
— Там! Я его вижу! — внезапно крикнула Сатоми.  
Я посмотрел направо и увидел своего отца, бегущего по крыше академии с тремя шиноби на хвосте. Неожиданно он обернулся, сложил печати и сдул их всех с крыши.  
— Нихрена себе… — услышал я от Сатоми и, не удержавшись, гордо улыбнулся. Да, это мой отец.  
Мы прыгнули на соседнюю от него крышу. Он пристально посмотрел на меня.  
— Подкрепление?  
Я покачал головой.  
— Итачи приказал мне эвакуировать всех из деревни, — сказал я. — Включая тебя.  
— Думаешь, я приму приказ от собственного сына? — спросил меня отец.  
— Почти мои слова, — согласился я.  
Неожиданно двое ниндзя прыгнули к нам на крышу. Отец напрягся, готовый к битве.  
— Твоя мать прячется в здании, — сказал он мне. — Забирай её, но я останусь сражаться.  
Я кивнул Сатоми, и та немедля спрыгнула с крыши и нырнула в здание через окно. Отец прижался своей спиной к моей. Я поднял руки, готовясь поддержать его. Я взял на себя того, что бросился ко мне. Шаринганом я мог видеть то, на что не обратил бы внимания раньше, до тех шести месяцев, проведенных вне дома. Но прежде чем я мог раскрыть эту тайну, требовалось одолеть противника. Его глаза были скрыты бинтами, он явно не полагался на зрение в битве. Я вспомнил, как Сатоми говорила, что они попортили ей слух. Звук…  
Я свистнул. Противник повернулся в мою сторону и кинулся ко мне, занося тупой с виду предмет над головой. Что-то мне подсказывало, я не хочу быть побитым этой штукой. Отец вытащил меч из ножен и сделал выпад, но его противник уклонился.  
— Мечи со мной не прокатят, — крикнул он, кружась вокруг отца.  
Тяжело было следить одновременно за его битвой и своей. Я продолжил насвистывать известную лишь мне мелодию. Мой противник кинулся на меня с дубиной. Чувствуя движения отца и предсказывая его действия, я пригнулся в тот момент, как он обернулся и встретил тупое оружие своим мечом. Я обогнул отца и, активируя своё Чидори, кинулся к противнику отца. Он уклонился.  
— Бесполезно! Нас не одолеть такой громкой атакой!  
Я лишь свистнул в ответ. Он нахмурился.  
— Хватит издавать этот ужасный звук! — закричал он, надвигаясь на меня с ножом.  
Отец толкнул меня в бок. Я вновь уклонился, разворачиваясь вокруг него, как раз когда он использовал одну из своих специальных техник — кольцо огня. Огонь создал круг с нами в центре, а затем взорвался наружу. Я поднялся с другой от отца стороны. Видя своего противника в невыгодном положении, я поднял руку и направил в его сторону. Всего мгновение, и он был пронзён острым копьём Чидори.  
— Невозможно! — вскрикнул он.  
«Чи-чи», — звук моей техники разносился вокруг.  
— Как я мог попасть под такую шумную технику?!  
Противника моего отца почти снесло с крыши огненной атакой, но он выровнялся и побежал на нас. Я отвлёкся от своего. Он не был на самом деле пронзён атакой, но был пойман в гендзюцу… созданное мною при помощи его же стихии — звука. Мой отец бросился к нему с мечом, но он прыгнул вверх, как я и ожидал. Используя спину отца как трамплин, я с лёгкостью встретил противника и одним ударом послал его обратно вниз, прямо к отцу, а тот в ответ улыбнулся мне. И не просто улыбнулся, а именно той улыбкой. Улыбкой, которую я так жаждал увидеть.  
— Отлично, Итачи!  
Я замер.  
Итачи? Но… Папа, я…  
Он пустил огненный шар в сторону противника и с лёгкостью поджарил его. Краем глаза я увидел что-то. Я видел, но не мог понять, что это. Друг или враг. Угроза или нет. Но к тому моменту, как разобрался… Было уже слишком…  
— Отец! — крикнул я.  
Он обернулся, та улыбка всё ещё на его лице. И тут он ударил. Противник, с которым я должен был разобраться. Тот, который должен был быть в гендзюцу, кинулся к отцу и ударил его тем самым тупым оружием. Прямое попадание. Кровь брызнула из его рта и носа. Он слетел с крыши. Противник немедленно повернулся и кинулся на меня.  
— Ты!  
Я хотел продырявить ему горло кулаком. Голой рукой я оттолкнул его оружие и, игнорируя боль, что прошла от ладони к плечу, скинул его на землю. Ладонь с Чидори опустилась прямо на его лицо. Он кричал. Я видел, как его лицо зажаривается прямо под моей рукой. Но меня это не заботило.  
— К твоему несчастью… На этот раз это реальность, — сквозь зубы выдавил я.  
Даже когда он перестал двигаться, я хотел вбить его останки в крышу, но знал, что есть более важные вещи. Я сорвал его хитай с символом Конохи и с удовлетворением увидел под ним другой, с другим символом. Я стащил второй хитай и спрыгнул с крыши вниз.  
Мой отец лежал там без движения. Две фигуры замерли рядом с ним. Сатоми была одной из них, а значит, вторая…

Мама склонилась над ним, положив руки ему на грудь, делая массаж сердца, призывая его подняться. Она повернулась к Сатоми, а та в ответ медленно покачала головой. Сатоми не могла ничем помочь. Часть меня хотела развернуться и убежать прочь, прижимая ладони к ушам, и никогда не возвращаться. Но это была та часть меня, которой не нашлось места в этом мире. Ноги сами привели меня к телу отца. Мать вскинула свои большие тёмные глаза мне навстречу. Даже сквозь отчаянье я заметил облегчение в её взгляде. Она была рада, что я, её сын, в порядке, хотя её муж…  
Мой отец зашёлся кровавым кашлем. Выглядело так, будто его мозг взорвался. Из глаз текла кровь, из носа, изо рта. Он схватился за свой меч, который упал рядом с ним, и протянул его мне.  
— Это… — сказал он с трудом.  
Я взял меч, сжимая так крепко, что рука онемела.  
— Твоё… Саске.  
Моё лицо всё горело. Я хотел отвернуться, но глаза были будто прикованы к его, окровавленным чёрным.  
— Защищай… их.  
Я знал, о ком он. Не только о маме или Сатоми, или Итачи. Обо всех. Он говорил о деревне.  
Он медленно закрыл глаза. Как и я. Я вспомнил тот день, когда показал ему свою первую огненную технику, с Наруто. И все те разы, когда наблюдал за тем, как он создаёт мечи. И всё… Всё… Все те дни…  
Ничто ведь больше не будет прежним, так?

— Фугаку-сан, а сколько вы ещё жить будете? — спросил однажды Наруто.  
— Это не то, о чём можно кого-либо спрашивать! — закричал я на него.  
Наруто лишь пожал плечами.  
— Ну, вы ведь такой старый, вот я и подумал, — бесцеремонно сказал он.  
Я думал, отец разозлится. Не знаю даже, почему. Отец никогда не был озлобленным… просто отстранённым. Во многих случаях эта его отстранённость походила на белую ярость. Но, к моему величайшему удивлению, он улыбнулся нам обоим.  
— Смерть — не то, что можно призвать, — сказал он. — Но если бы мне удалось выбрать, как и когда умереть, я бы хотел умереть в деревне, защищая любимых, и в окружении людей, которых люблю.  
Наруто склонил голову. Он был в недоумении.  
Я его понимал, конечно, но никогда не вспоминал об этом больше… пока…

Хотя лицо отца было всё в крови, он мягко улыбался.  
— Ты… получил, что хотел, — прошептал я.  
Моя мать держала его за руку. Рука Сатоми скользнула по моим волосам. Я позволил ей оттянуть чёлку с моего лба и обнять меня со спины.  
Но… Не могу тебя винить. Какая смерть лучше той, что приходит с прикосновением любимой женщины?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Начало смертей положено.   
> Эта глава была очень тяжёлой, откладывала как могла её перевод...


	30. Время.

_Наруто_

Я был удивлён тому, как легко удалось его разговорить. Такое чувство, будто прошло не больше двух-трёх минут, прежде чем девятихвостый вздохнул и сдался.  
Мудрец Шести Путей.  
Я слышал истории о нём от Итачи-нии-сана. Но я думал, что это всего лишь истории. Внезапно сказки стали явью.  
Все звери из одного, десятихвостого. Единственная причина собрать их вместе — оживить десятихвостого.  
— Но я даже не знаю, возможно ли это без пришествия старика, — сказал мне Курама.  
В последнее время мне начинало казаться, что возможно всё.  
— Так ты поможешь мне одолеть врагов, Курама? — спросил я его.  
Он фыркнул.  
— Полагаю, что да, — согласился он. — Твоя смерть не совсем то, чего я желаю… Но не думай, что мы теперь лучшие друзья или ещё чего.  
— Слишком поздно, я уже подобрал тебе прозвище.  
Мой смех разнёсся повсюду, он же сощурился.  
— Идём, Курама!  
Я схватился за ручку двери. Странно всё это… Одна дверь вела как в комнату, где мы все медитировали, так и прочь из моего разума. Я оглянулся на Кураму. Пока мы разговаривали, я снял с него кандалы и цепи. Он стоял во весь рост и смотрел вниз на меня. С какой-то, я бы даже сказал, гордостью. Я кивнул ему и толкнул дверь.  
Время пришло…  
— О! Он выходит!  
Свет почти слепил. Пришлось сморгнуть пару раз, чтобы привыкнуть. Дверь позади меня закрылась.  
— Это девятихвостый! — возвестил кто-то.  
Я потёр глаза и посмотрел на них.  
Кто-то положил руку мне на плечо.  
— С возвращением, Наруто.  
Я посмотрел на круг самураев, держащихся за руки и сидящих там, где мы, джинчурики, сидели до них. Самураи смотрели на меня с благоговением. Мифуне усмехнулся мне.  
— Как прошло?  
— Довольно неплохо, — ответил я, потягиваясь. — А где остальные? Они что, уже ушли?  
Воцарилась заметная тишина.  
— Ну… На самом деле, Наруто, ты — первый.  
— А?! — воскликнул я.  
Он сдержанно кивнул.  
— Похоже, никто больше не смог овладеть своим хвостатым, — сказал он.  
Эй, Мифуне что, стал ниже?  
Я пробежался рукой по волосам.  
— Да ладно волноваться, — сказал я, оборачиваясь. — Мы же никуда не торопимся, в конце концов.  
— Вообще-то… — начал Мифуне, — сейчас наша земля под угрозой.  
Я резко развернулся к нему.  
— Акацуки напали на все деревни разом.  
— Что?!  
Он показал на карту, простёртую на столе.  
— Хаос везде. Твоя деревня — Коноха, так? — была атакована двумя членами Акацуки, Кабуто и Орочимару. Точно так же были атакованы Облако, Дождь, Камень, Туман и Песок.  
Я сжал кулаки.  
— Они… Они ищут меня… Нас… Так?  
— Никто до конца не уверен. Войска каждой из деревень едва способны защитить людей, — сказал он.  
— Да как столько всего могло произойти за какой-то час или два?! — воскликнул я.  
Мифуне склонил голову набок.  
— Час… или два? — спросил он. — Наруто, может, для тебя и прошёл час там, где бы ты ни был всё это время, но для нас, в настоящем, прошло немало месяцев.  
— Что?  
Он взял меня за руку и повёл в общую ванную комнату.  
— Посмотри на себя.  
Он показал на зеркало, и мой подбородок едва не встретился с полом.  
— Какого чёрта?! — заорал я и дотронулся до своего лица.  
Разве не час назад я умывался здесь с Гаарой, рассуждая о тяжести теста?!  
— Мир изменился с тех пор, как ты вошёл в ту дверь, — продолжил Мифуне.  
Да как такое возможно?!  
— Тебе стоит быть осторожным.  
Да я выгляжу на шестнадцать, не меньше!  
Я провёл рукой по слегка отросшим светлым волосам и посмотрел на Мифуне.  
Это не он стал ниже… а я выше!  
— Ты должен пробудить других джинчурики и вступить на поле битвы вместе с ними, — сказал он мне. — Без вас всех шансов нет.  
А что важнее, у меня даже не было возможности потренироваться с Курамой и посмотреть, как мы можем сражаться вместе… Я думал, у меня будет больше времени… А другие ещё даже не пробудились…  
— У нас нет на это времени, — сказал я.  
А я даже не придумал, как помочь им понять секрет!  
— Я могу помочь.  
А? Курама?  
— Мы можем встретиться с другими джинчурики в нашем сознании, — сказал Курама. — Я просто созову встречу.  
Я закрыл глаза, и почти сразу меня унесло прочь. Кто-то растормошил меня. Я отшатнулся назад.  
— О-ой! — выдохнул я.  
Большой темнокожий мужчина ухмыльнулся мне.  
— Йо, Наруто!  
— Эй, Би! — воскликнул я, встречая его кулак своим. — Стой… Ты же в хороших отношениях с восьмихвостым, так? Почему же ты ещё здесь?  
Он сверкнул улыбкой в ответ.  
— Побить решил я баклуши, от брата укрыться да рифм настрочить. Ты только послушай!  
Я мимолётно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Нам нельзя терять время, Би, — сказал я ему. — Каждая минута, проведённая здесь — как час! Почти два года прошло снаружи, Би! Посмотри на меня — я стал старше!  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Ну, правда, и что? Я старше тебя всё равно.  
— Там война!  
Курама появился за моей спиной, усаживаясь рядом с хвостатым быко-осьминогом Киллера Би, и кивнул.  
— Моя деревня, твоя деревня, они едва держатся за жизни!  
Он мгновенно стал серьёзным. Ещё серьёзнее, чем я когда-либо его видел.  
— Почему только ты тут? Разве остальные не должны быть также здесь?  
— Они не сумели овладеть нужным знанием, — ответил я. — Нам придётся научить их.  
— И не только. Вам всем нужно будет потренироваться.  
Курама и восьмихвостый сложили лапы вместе, словно активировали какую-то технику. Постепенно вокруг нас стали появляться другие джинчурики и их звери, один за другим.  
Саске, Хината, все… Дождитесь меня!

**Конец третьей части**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующий раз: война.


	31. Война.

_Саске_

Люди ежедневно умирают, или заболевают, или настолько отчаиваются, что кончают жизнь самоубийством. Такая действительность, такая жизнь... это война. Когда нам рассказывали о предыдущих войнах в академии, я и представить себе не мог нечто подобное. Теперь я постоянно на поле боя. Нет времени расслабиться или даже просто подумать. Только приказы, и приказы, и ещё больше приказов. К счастью, из-за моего статуса не мне отдавали приказы... а я отдавал их другим.  
Сидя в своей палатке, я слушал звуки войны. Далёкие плачи и крики. Грохочущие взрывы. Я привык к ним. Мы все привыкли. Я скользнул взглядом по другим, казалось, спокойно спящим. Посмотрел на тускло светящую лампу в центре нашего временного жилища. Пара резких, пронзительных криков разрезала ночной воздух. Человек, спавший ближе всего ко мне, резко подскочил и судорожно огляделся по сторонам.   
Ну конечно... Ему никак не спится по ночам...  
— Возвращайся в постель.  
— Ч-что это было? — спросил он.  
— Учения, — солгал я, хоть и прекрасно знал, что означают те звуки.  
Ближайшие к нам палатки попали под атаку. Скоро нам придётся вставать и либо отбиваться от нападающих, либо уносить отсюда ноги.  
Он не лёг обратно. Вместо этого сел рядом со мной и уставился на лампу, сжимая в руках своё покрывало.  
— Саске... — прошептал он.  
— Что?  
— Ты... боишься смерти?  
Его руки тряслись. Каштановые волосы упали на лицо, скрывая глаза от моего взгляда, но откуда-то я знал, что он плачет. Я слышал это в его голосе, видел по его позе.  
— Смерть — явление естественное, — сказал я ему. — А как шиноби, ты уже отдал свою жизнь цели, войне, каждому товарищу рядом с тобой.  
Он медленно поднял на меня взгляд, его карие глаза блестели от слёз.  
— Когда столько ответственности лежит на наших плечах, у нас попросту не должно оставаться времени на страх, Конохамару.  
Он опустил взгляд и кивнул.  
Поначалу я был против детей в команде, но после того как Шино и Канкуро погибли в битве против Сасори, целых два места в моей группе оказались пусты... других вариантов не осталось.  
— Отказываюсь, — сказал я брату, когда тот поставил меня перед фактом. — Моя команда специализируется на инфильтрации, если ты забыл. Мне не нужны слабые звенья.  
— К сожалению, у тебя нет выбора. Ряды чунинов и джонинов быстро редеют... к тому же, этот подаёт надежды.  
Я просмотрел краткую характеристику ещё раз; 

Имя: Сарутоби Конохамару  
Статус: генин  
Возраст: двенадцать лет  
Природное направление: огонь  
Контракт призыва: обезьяны  
Специальность: техника теневого клонирования  
По направлениям:   
1) ниндзюцу: выше ожидаемого.  
2) тайдзюцу: удовлетворительно.  
3) гендзюцу: слабо.

Конохамару был ужасно рад оказаться в моей известной команде, но я был особенно строг с ним, не давая ему и секунды на отдых. Я не хотел, чтобы он думал, что всё как в старые времена, когда Наруто только ушёл, а я был бездельником и постоянно устраивал вместе с ним розыгрыши. Теперь я был военачальником.   
— С самой смерти Третьего он взялся за себя... стал серьёзнее, начал усерднее учиться, — продолжал Итачи.  
— Лучше бы так оно и было. У меня нет времени на игры, — сказал я, сминая в руках лист с информацией. — Скажи ему, чтобы был готов к рассвету.  
Он без возражений принимал все наказания и моё чересчур серьёзное к нему отношение. Я думал, он скажет что-нибудь вроде: «Да ладно тебе, Саске, ты чего?», — но ни разу он не посмотрел на меня как прежде. Война изменила его… Неудивительно — война изменила всех и каждого.  
Все гибнут… Так много людей умирает каждый день… Из-за этого всё больше и больше отрядов заполняются юными, только из академии, генинами. Детьми, которые улыбаются, ухмыляются и машут кулаками днём, но трясутся и плачут по ночам. Конохамару — отличный пример. До этого момента он и слезы не уронил. Даже в первый день службы в моей команде, когда ниндзя Звука отсёк два пальца с его руки.  
Хината и та плакала о нём, когда залечивала обрубки, а он сидел как истинный шиноби, и ни разу за всю процедуру его глаза не были на мокром месте.  
— Это цена взросления, — сказал он ей.  
Но ночами он был совершенно другим. Подпрыгивал при каждом звуке, не спал большую часть ночи, лишь сжимал покрывало и ворочался на спальном месте. Хотя и я был не лучше. Сам едва ли спал…  
Наконец Конохамару прилёг рядом со мной. Я смотрел, как он ворочается, стараясь устроиться поудобнее.  
Полагаю, это обязанность командующего — смотреть за подчинёнными… Так что мне и не положено спать.  
Я вспомнил тот день, когда Коноха была почти уничтожена Звуковиками, прикидывающимися ниндзя Листа. В тот день, после успешного вывода гражданских и генинов за пределы деревни, я был возведён в статус специального джонина. Итачи сумел одолеть Орочимару, но Кабуто, враг ещё более скользкий, чем ученик Третьего, сбежал. Итачи стал Хокаге… Только вот руководить уже было практически нечем. Деревня была разрушена. Люди — напуганы. Никто никому не доверял. То же случилось и с другими деревнями. Облако, Песок, Камень, Туман и Лист… Мы все были сломлены, только и пытались, что навести порядок да дать отпор. Только вот и эту битву мы проигрывали. Часто, проснувшись, я удивлялся, что мы ещё живы: я и все вокруг меня.  
А раз мы всё ещё живы, то должны продолжать.  
Я потушил лампу и сам забрался под покрывало. Нужно было хоть немного поспать, прежде чем вражеские ниндзя доберутся до нашей палатки.  
Полагаю, у нас есть где-то час, прежде чем нас атакуют… снова…


	32. Пейн.

_Саске_

— Подъём! — крикнул я. — Подъём, подъём, сейчас же!  
Все вокруг застонали и заныли, но поднялись на ноги. Мужчины и женщины, равные здесь между собой, надевали военную форму и становились в ряд.  
В моём отряде были:  
— Рок Ли?  
— Вас понял!  
— Хината?  
— Да.  
— Сай?  
— К службе готов.  
— Киба?  
— Здесь.  
— Конохамару?  
— Туточки!  
Я внимательно осмотрел каждого.  
Я был военачальником, командующим собственным взводом. Мы были небольшим отрядом специального назначения. Наша палатка стояла в отдалении, и на битву мы уходили всегда раньше других. Вместо того, чтобы сражаться с ниндзя Звука и Дождя, которых контролировали Акацуки, мы уничтожали действительных членов преступной организации. Таким образом и протекали военные миссии. Единственным способом создать необходимую брешь в обороне противника и остановить войну было уничтожение всех членов Акацуки. Проблема заключалась в том… что каждый из них был достаточно силён, чтобы уничтожить целую деревню. Но это не имело значения. Мой отряд был готов к такой работе.  
— Сегодня важный день, — начал я. — Самая большая проблема, Пейн, человек, способный уничтожить пол армии, просто вытянув руку, сейчас в пределах досягаемости.  
Никто не отвёл взгляд.  
— Если уничтожим его, выиграем войну. Всё зависит от нас. Мы — команда «всё или ничего», — сказал я. — Так что? Взорвём тут всё или сбежим, поджав хвост?  
— Разнесём к чертям! — подпрыгнул на месте Конохамару.  
— Точно! — воскликнул Ли и взъерошил волосы самого младшего члена отряда.  
Мы покинули палатку и двинулись в путь. Найти Пейна было трудно. Первая информация, полученная нами, диктовала, что их было шесть. Джирайя, человек, который в своё время проводил Наруто на собрание, передал её.  
— Их шесть, каждый ограничен в способностях, и… у меня возникает странное чувство, когда я нахожусь рядом с ними, — сказал Джирайя.  
Итачи и я сидели за слабоосвещённым столом в командном центре и внимательно его слушали.  
— Будто… настоящего там нет, — продолжил он, постукивая пальцем по столешнице. — Нужно отправиться туда ещё раз и осмотреть всё получше.  
— Если считаете, что справитесь, отправляйтесь, — ответил Итачи. — Удачи вам.  
Но, видимо, пожелать удачи оказалось недостаточно. Больше Джирайю никто не видел… Цунаде так разозлилась, что собственноручно, без чьей-либо поддержки, вынесла Какузу, отступника с несколькими сердцами… только чтобы быть убитой Пейном, когда, всё ещё ослеплённая гневом, пошла на него. Война легла на наши плечи. Песок, Лист, Камень, Облако… семьдесят восемь процентов шиноби этих деревень уже были мертвы. Большинство убиты Пейном. Если бы нам удалось его уничтожить… Все те потери будут не напрасны.  
— Команда! — позвал я.   
Мы бежали вразброс, но даже так я чувствовал их напряжение. Они ждали приказов. Своим шаринганом я мог видеть всех шестерых противников, сражающихся в отдалении. У каждого была своя техника…  
Первый был самым опасным… Я чётко видел его способность управлять гравитацией: притягивать и отталкивать. Он уничтожал целые деревни и города одним «толчком».   
Другой обладал силой призыва и способен был вызывать любое животное себе в помощь.  
Третий мог трансформировать любую часть тела в желаемое механическое приспособление уничтожения.  
Следующий каким-то образом извлекал души людей из их тел. Очевидно, он же считывал и стирал воспоминания.  
Пятый поглощал чакру прикосновением к любому ниндзя или ниндзюцу.  
И последний был самым странным. Он хватал противников и силой раскрывал их рты. Их глаза увеличивались от страха… Что же они видели перед собой?  
Анализируя способности противника, мысленно я распределил каждого из команды к одному из Путей.  
— Киба, разберись с призывником, используй Акамару для уклонения от атак и свою технику, двойную гатсугу, для прорыва.  
— Понял, — ответил тот, сворачивая в сторону.  
— Ли, отправляйся к поглотителю чакры, — продолжил я. — Он как раз тебе по зубам, ведь ты не используешь ниндзюцу.  
— Уже в пути! — прокричал он.  
— Сай, стиратель памяти — твой. Ты сражаешься на дальних дистанциях, так что ты будешь на достаточном расстоянии от опасности.  
— Верно подмечено, — согласился Сай.  
— Что делать мне? — горячо отозвался Конохамару. — Я могу надрать задницу каждому из них!  
Я замер на секунду, подмечая бои оставшихся троих. Пейн, способный трансформировать любую часть тела в нож, пистолет или даже ракетную установку, сносил ниндзя штук по двадцать за раз. Пейн, управляющий гравитацией, тоже был довольно сумасшедшим вариантом. А последний, парализующий оппонентов, просто хватая их, был слишком тёмной лошадкой.  
Конохамару и Хината оба сражались на близких дистанциях, оба ориентированы на ниндзюцу. Ни один из них не закончит хорошо против тех троих, поскольку с ними лучше всего сражаться с расстояния. Я намеревался дождаться Сая, чтобы отправить его по очереди против каждого из оставшихся.  
— Ты недооцениваешь нас, Саске.  
Я повернулся и посмотрел на Хинату. Она смотрела на меня со всей серьёзностью.  
— Конечно, нет, — отозвался я. — Но предосторожность не помешает.  
Прозвучал взрыв, и мы все повернулись. Киба, казалось, преуспевал в бою против женского Пути. Сай и Ли тоже хорошо справлялись. Это дало мне надежду.  
Может, они и впрямь не так сильны…  
— Хорошо, вот как мы поступим. Тот, что в центре, отталкивающий и притягивающий, явно сильнейший. Мы уничтожим его вместе, — сказал я. — Тогда останутся только машинный и неизвестный.  
— Неизвестный? — спросила Хината.  
— Да. Тот, который каким-то образом истощает или убивает любого, к кому прикоснётся.   
— Это не он, — медленно сказала она, прищуривая свой бьякуган. — Это… Он призвал какую-то дьявольскую статую.  
Я напряг шаринган, но ничего не увидел.  
— Похоже, её можно использовать для допроса и восстановления.  
— Восстановления? — переспросил я.  
Внезапно все те отчёты обрели смысл.  
«Неважно, сколько раз они пытались уничтожить Пейнов, стоило им повернуться спиной, и все противники вновь стояли, полные сил».  
— Это он, — наконец сказал я. — Он их оживляет. Он — недостающая часть мозаики.   
Очевидно, Хината была права… Я недооценил их.  
— Конохамару, постарайся уничтожить того трансформирующегося, с механизмами, — сказал я. — Хината, отправляйся и попытайся разобраться с восстанавливающим.  
Они кивнули.  
— Я буду на подхвате. Я знаю, вы справитесь. Вперёд.  
Конохамару немедленно создал двадцать клонов, видимо, решив взять противника количеством. Хината бросилась к своему оппоненту, на ходу активируя стиль мягкой руки — двойной кулак льва.  
Я огляделся. Киба выглядел так, будто нуждался в помощи, так что первым делом я кинулся к нему, уже кусая свой палец. Я ударил ладонью по земле, а из клубов дыма вырвался уже на спине Таками. Киба сражался с трёхголовой псиной, используя трёхголовую же трансформацию, не виденную мной прежде. Их силы, казалось, были равны, но, что хуже, призывающий Пейн уже вызвал лягуху в помощь своему первому животному. Мы нырнули в сторону нового призыва. Положив одну ладонь на голову Таками, я наполнил лёгкие горящим дыханием. Стоило мне сделать выдох, как мой ястреб выдул воздух из своих лёгких, увеличивая мой огненный шар раз в пять. Наша совместная техника мгновенно поджарила лягуху. Пейн же призыва, увернувшийся от пламени влево, попал прямиком в один из ртов трёхглавой трансформации Кибы. И только ошмётки пережёванного врага летели в разные стороны. Стоило мне спрыгнуть на землю, как прямо передо мной упала оторванная рука.  
— Да! — ликующе воскликнул Киба, завершив свою технику и приземлившись рядом.  
Слева приземлился Ли и тут же победно вскинул кулак, а с неба на своей птице спустился Сай.  
— Вы все справились? — спросил я.  
— Команда Саске победила! — бодро ответил Ли.  
Я кивнул, позволив себе улыбнуться.  
— Идеально. Теперь… восстанавливающий.  
Мой взгляд вернулся к Хинате, которая уворачивалась от большего по размеру Пейна. Внезапно чьё-то тело пронеслось мимо неё, отвлекая моё внимание. С ещё не сошедшей с лица улыбкой я посмотрел в сторону упавшего тела. Моя улыбка исказилась.  
Мгновение, и я уже бежал. Не дожидаясь команды, все трое — Киба, Ли и Сай — последовали за мной. Мы все это видели. Отброшенный Конохамару поднялся на ноги, вытер кровь со рта и со всей злостью уставился на противника.  
— Я ещё не закончил! — крикнул он и кинулся, перепрыгивая через Хинату, к Пейну с механическими руками.  
Этот идиот!  
Я видел ещё до того, как он сделал первый шаг. Прежде Пейн бился с ним с помощью бомбомёта на обеих руках, оружия дальнего поражения. Но теперь своим шаринганом я мог видеть, как форма его рук менялась. Конохамару кинулся к противнику, атакуя его огненной техникой. Пейн прыгнул в воздух, избегая её, но Конохамару поймал его тросом и резко дёрнул вниз. Идеальная форма, ход мыслей чунина. Что-то подобное я бы опробовал в своей ранней молодости. Но… этого недостаточно. Необходимо было просчитывать каждый ход противника.  
Он швырнул Пейна на землю, как и планировал, и поднял кунай, держа его обеими руками. Он улыбался той дурацкой улыбкой, думая, что победил. Он занёс клинок и уже собрался вогнать его в шею противника. А потом… Пейн поднял руки. Их форма изменилась, как я и предсказал. В широкий клинок — оружие ближнего поражения. Конохамару даже удивиться не успел, а клинок уже разрезал его руку.  
Прозвучал крик. Я не мог смотреть больше и отвёл взгляд. Прямо в сторону сражения Хинаты. Она едва-едва сдерживала атаки противника. Мой взгляд заметался между двумя подчинёнными.  
— Саске, что нам делать? — Спросил Сай.  
Процентное значение прогнозируемой продолжительности жизни вспыхнуло перед глазами.  
Хината…  
Её кулаки всё ещё держали дзюцу. Она била изо всех сил. У неё ещё оставалось время, хоть и немного.  
Вероятность выживания — тридцать пять процентов.  
Конохамару…  
Безостановочно он наносил колющие удары кунаём в не до конца изрезанной руке. Кровь хлестала из обоих. Но противник уже готовился нанести ответный удар.  
Вероятность выживания — менее десяти процентов...  
— Саске?!  
Я осмотрел поле битвы. Оно почти опустело, слишком многие бежали к ближайшему штабу. Вероятно, у них просто закончились припасы и оружие… или товарищи по команде.  
— Ждите здесь, — приказал я. — Не хочу, чтобы вы вмешивались в моё решение.  
— А? — непонимающе скривился Киба.  
Но они исполнили приказ и остановились. Я бежал к Хинате, пытаясь успеть вовремя, но затем совершил большую ошибку… я посмотрел на Конохамару. Он кричал, но это не помешало ему посмотреть вверх… Наши взгляды встретились.  
Чёрт возьми!  
Я развернулся в его сторону. Таками, всё это время реющая в небе, бросилась ко мне. Я схватил её за лапу, и она полетела к Конохамару.  
«Ты... боишься смерти?»  
Он протянул правую руку вверх, а я потянулся к нему в ответ.  
Прошу…  
Две вещи произошли одновременно. Моя рука схватила его, но в тот же миг рука Пейна вошла прямо в его живот… как я и предсказал. Я вытянул Конохамару вверх, укладывая его на спину ястреба за собой, и развернул Таками в другую сторону.  
— За Хинатой, — приказал я.  
Её ноги тряслись в полуметре от земли. Своей рукой Пейн сжимал её горло.  
Нет…  
Мы пролетели мимо, и Таками выхватила Хинату клювом за чунинский жилет. Развернувшись, мы бросились прочь. Киба последовал на Акамару, а Ли и Сай поравнялись с нами на одной из чернильных птиц.  
— К ближайшему штабу, — коротко оповестил я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующий раз: павшие.


	33. Павшие.

_Саске_

Конохамару умер ещё до того, как мы добрались до убежища. За моей спиной, на ястребе, он рвано втягивал воздух, но кислород не задерживался. Я пытался перекрыть кровотечение, но это не работало. С потерей руки-то. Он смотрел вверх, прямо на меня, со слезами на глазах. Ли и Сай, летящие рядом, кричали ему не сдаваться, но, похоже, я единственный знал, что всё бесполезно. Его губы шевелились, но с них не слетало ни звука. Ни единого. Только слёзы продолжали бежать по щекам.  
— Я солгал, — сказал я ему.  
Прямо перед тем, как последний свет покинул его глаза, я признался.  
— Я боюсь.  
И он замер навсегда.  
Хината не двигалась всё время полёта. В больничном крыле штаба ей поставили диагноз — смерть мозга.  
— Что конкретно это значит? — спросил Киба.  
— Значит, что она не осознаёт себя, — ответил медик. — Она жива. Её сердце перекачивает кровь, но она… невосприимчива к окружающему миру.  
— Когда она проснётся? — поинтересовался Ли.  
Медик неловко отвёл взгляд.  
— Надеюсь, в течение трёх дней, — сказал другой.  
— Почему в течение трёх? — спросил Сай.  
— Потому что потом мы, скорее всего, отдадим кровать кому-то другому, — ответил третий.  
— Вы не можете так поступить!  
— Могут, — наконец сказал я, не сводя взгляда с её не реагирующего лица. — Раненые поступают каждую минуту. У них нет и не может быть комнаты для того, кто, вполне вероятно, никогда не проснётся.  
Я вспомнил сегодняшнее решение спасти Конохамару первым, и тут же мой мозг переиграл события сегодняшнего дня. В моих мыслях я успешно спас его и её, их обоих, мы одолели всех Пейнов и вернулись домой к счастливой и мирной жизни. Я даже Наруто в эту мечту подкинул, вернувшегося в целости и сохранности.  
— Жизнь была бы гораздо лучше с кнопкой перезагрузки, не правда ли? — безучастно пробормотал я.  
Все вокруг уставились на меня как на сумасшедшего.


	34. Команда Джинчурики.

_Наруто_

Мы бежали сквозь лес, перепрыгивая с дерева на дерево.  
— Сайкен говорит, что поле боя опустело, — сказал мне Утаката.  
— Как ты это выяснил, Пузырник? — спросил я.  
Он закатил глаза в раздражении от моего прозвища.  
— Пузыри могут переносить волны разговоров, — ответил он. — В любом случае, всё плохо.  
Я ухмыльнулся.  
— Испугались?  
— Да щас прям! — воскликнула Фуу. — Давайте ворвёмся туда и пробьём пару черепных коробок!  
— Вот это по мне!  
— Ещё пара миль, и я покажу всем свой стиль! — возликовал Би.  
Неожиданно вдали я увидел голубоватый проблеск.  
— Стойте. В стороны!  
Я уклонился вправо, и мы все едва избежали гигантского огненного залпа.  
— Что это было? — спросил Гаара.  
Фигура появилась прямо перед нами. Рыжеволосый человек с пирсингом по всему лицу и большими лиловыми глазами.  
— Джинчурики, — безучастно сказал он. — Мы ждали.  
Пятеро других рыжеволосых людей появились из леса и встретили нас посреди поляны. Лицом к лицу. Девятеро против шестерых.  
Выглядит достаточно легко... Но внешность порой обманчива...  
— Эй, народ... Давайте-ка покажем им, из чего мы сделаны! — призывно крикнул я.  
Мы набежали на них, как волна. Во время сражения я мысленно подмечал силы каждого. Один использует механизмы, другой — притягивание и отталкивание, третий — призыв... Мой противник всё время пытался меня схватить, видимо, хотел применить какую-то контактную технику. Он подступился ко мне, и в этот момент один из пузырей Утакаты пролетел мимо. Я уклонился от него.  
— Эй! Смотри, куда пуска...  
Прежде чем я мог закончить, противник поднырнул под меня и схватил за шею. Мои ноги оторвались от земли, и внезапно я увидел перед собой большие врата.  
— Теперь... отвечай. Если солжёшь...  
— Ты и вправду решил, что поймал меня? — прервал я, сбивая противника с толку.  
Курама, давай!  
Режим биджу активировался моментально, и я ударил противника Расенганом.  
Он отлетел назад, отпуская меня. Я подпрыгнул вверх и сформировал множество Расенганов, которые тут же обрушил на него, оставляя от тела одни ошмётки. Другие джинчурики с лёгкостью разобрались с ещё четырьмя, хотя против призывающего некоторым и пришлось объединить усилия. Остался лишь парень с отталкивающими силами.  
— Давайте сделаем как на тренировке, — сказал Гаара.  
— Да! — воскликнули мы все вместе.  
Мы набросились со всех сторон, заставляя его вытянуть руки и попытаться оттолкнуть нас, только в последний момент мы отпрыгнули за пределы действия техники и слились со своими хвостатыми. В тот же миг мы начали формировать биджудама — плотный шар чакры.  
Но в процессе я почувствовал кое-что… Всплеск гневных эмоций километрах в трёх отсюда. Он произошёл, когда мы высвободили чакру в виде лучей и разорвали Пейна на куски.  
Мы собрались вместе. Югито закатила глаза и скрестила руки на груди.  
— И люди гибли от рук вот этих слабаков? — спросила она. — Что за чушь?  
— Может, мы стали суперсильными? — пожал плечами Ягура.  
Хан повторил его жест.  
— Что ж, давайте посмотрим, нужна ли наша помощь в штабе, — сказал он.  
— Хорошо, я встречусь с вами на месте, — ответил я. — Хочу только кое-что проверить.  
Роши приподнял бровь.  
— Уверен?  
Я кивнул.  
— Абсолютно. Идите вперёд!  
Гаара и Би смотрели на меня дольше остальных, но в итоге кивнули и последовали за другими. Я повернулся в поисках негативных эмоций, которые почувствовал в ходе битвы. Отзвук был слабый, но я всё ещё чувствовал его, поэтому тут же двинулся в нужном направлении. Это чувство… сродни тому, что я ощущал в бою с предыдущими противниками.  
Неужели Пейнов больше шести?  
Я припомнил, как извращённый отшельник рассказывал мне, что почувствовал нечто странное в битве с шестью Путями.  
— Будто бы… настоящего среди них не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующий раз! Наруто против последнего Пейна. В плену.


	35. Наруто против последнего Пейна.

_Наруто_

В скором времени я добрался до дерева высотой больше двадцати метров. У корней виднелась широкая щель, похожая на дверной проём. Следуя чутью, я зашёл внутрь.  
— Девятихвостый… Я ждал.  
Я скривил нос.   
— Кажется, я начинаю тебя понимать, Курама. До чего же раздражает, когда люди не зовут тебя по имени.  
Я столкнулся лицом к лицу с изрядно отощалым мужчиной и женщиной с синими волосами. Мужчина был подсоединён к какой-то системе поддержания жизни. Выглядел так, будто ему недолго осталось.  
— Ты и есть последний Пейн, да? — спросил я.  
— Что-то вроде того.  
Я усмехнулся.  
— Круто! Видно, извращённый отшельник всё-таки был прав. Хотя как-то странно, что он сам не убил тебя, если знал… — рассуждал я вслух.  
— Извращённый отшельник? — спросил мужчина. — Это ты про Джирайю-сенсея?  
Я вскинул брови.  
— Знаешь его?  
— В своё время он был моим учителем, — ответил он.  
— Странно. Зачем с ним сражаться, в таком случае?  
— То время было очень и очень давно, — сказал он.  
Вдруг что-то словно щёлкнуло внутри. Это был едва заметный щелчок. Я покосился на противника.  
— Может, не так и давно… если вы так и не поубивали друг друга.  
Он склонил голову.  
— О, он очень даже мёртв.  
Как ни странно, я ему не поверил. Мужчина словно почувствовал это.  
— Я уничтожил его, когда он вернулся сражаться во второй раз. Когда понял, что избавился не от всех моих тел. Женщина, Цунаде, недавно пыталась за него отомстить… Её постигла та же участь. Теперь и ты здесь, чтобы отомстить за него?  
Я не мог доказать обратного. Не было никакого способа понять, лжёт он или говорит правду. Я провёл не так много времени с Джирайей и Цунаде, но во время наших путешествий я начал думать о них, как о… почти как о родителях. Их отсутствие… Подобная несправедливость ранила меня. Мне захотелось вернуться домой к Саске, Фугаку-сану и Микото-сан ещё сильнее.  
— Поэтому ты здесь? — повторил последний Пейн свой вопрос.  
— Ты правда его убил? — спросил я.  
— Да.  
Я вытянул руку вперёд, расправляя пальцы. Часть чакры отделилась от покрова в виде кисти руки и повторила моё движение. Синеволосая женщина немедленно преградила мне путь, прикрывая мужчину собой, но моя рука из чакры смахнула её в сторону, словно насекомое. Я согнул пальцы, а рука из чакры в ответ захватила мужчину, вырывая его из системы жизнеобеспечения. Я опустил его к своим ногам и сформировал Расенган в правой руке.  
— Он обучил меня этой технике. Подходящая смерть для тебя, не думаешь? — сказал я.  
Его спутница поднялась на ноги, но тут же была сбита двумя Расенганами, направленными на неё с помощью рук из чакры. После этого она не двигалась. Мужчина сложил руки вместе, игнорируя мои слова, и зашептал что-то себе под нос.  
— Когда попадёшь в ад, передай ему, кто тебя туда послал, — сказал я, прежде чем ударить его Расенганом прямо в грудную клетку.


	36. В плену!

_Наруто_

Не спеша я прошёл по полю, усеянному доказательствами войны. Кровь, кунаи, сюрикены и остатки ниндзюцу были разбросаны в траве, на деревьях и полянах. Но пока я шёл вперёд, руки в карманах, с надеждой, что свёрнутых шей вполне достаточно, чтобы обеспечить их смерти, земля начала трястись. Я оглянулся на гигантское дерево.  
— Чёрт возьми! Да что нужно сделать, чтобы избавиться от тех двоих?  
Но звук шёл не с той стороны… Наоборот…  
Я обернулся назад и понял, что звук идёт из области, в которой я оставил своих друзей. Я вновь активировал режим биджу и бросился сквозь деревья, огибая трупы и оружие. Земля тряслась всё сильнее, а небо темнело с каждой секундой. Я посмотрел вверх, и моя челюсть едва не ухнула вниз.  
Из земли росло дерево. Оно уже было раз в пять больше того, в котором прятался последний Пейн. Его ветви раскачивались словно живые, а на стволе в зоне видимости был человек.  
— Смиритесь, джинчурики. Это ваша судьба.  
Я выбежал к поляне, чтобы увидеть, как корни дерева захватывают их, оборачиваются вокруг талий.  
Фуу долбила ветви кулаками, но это было бесполезно. Прямо на моих глазах её тело словно увяло, утратив свою жизненную энергию. Она ослабла и повисла в захвате дерева, и корни утащили её под землю. Гаара и Би объединили усилия, решив атаковать дерево совместными биджудама, но когда они выпустили заряды чакры, мужчина на стволе использовал какую-то технику в ответ. Гигантские призрачные рёбра, окружённые синим пламенем, огородили дерево, а затем дополнились другими слоями, создав некое подобие воина с двумя лицами и четырьмя руками. Воин встал на защиту дерева, не позволяя даже уничтожительной мощи биджудама повредить его. Мужчина рассмеялся.  
— Хорошая попытка, но, к сожалению… ваше время вышло.  
Мои глаза расширились. Корни обвили их обоих.  
У меня был выбор… Я мог помочь им или бежать и сообщить штабу ситуацию.  
Но ответ был ясен ещё до того, как я моргнул.  
Я бежал, втаптывая траву в землю. Я искал, как мог, фокальную точку, и нашёл — около двух сотен людей в одном месте. И, к моей радости, я почувствовал присутствие Саске.  
Но это воссоединение будет далеко не таким счастливым, как я себе представлял.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующий раз! Завершение.


	37. Завершение.

_Наруто_

— Да меня вообще хоть кто-нибудь слушает?!  
Они безучастно посмотрели на меня.  
— Там гигантское дерево, высасывающее из всех чакру! — воскликнул я.  
Земля вновь затряслась. Оно приближалось. Свет в комнате мигнул. Люди всхлипывали, хватаясь за волосы или складывая руки в молитвах. Не Каге, конечно, но раненые люди, лежащие в комнате переговоров, потому что места в больничных комнатах больше не было.  
— Ты сказал, что оно поглотило джинчурики? Моего брата в том числе? — спросил Райкаге, брат Киллера Би.  
Я медленно кивнул.  
— И даже моего сына? — спросил Казекаге.  
Я кивнул ещё раз.  
— Гаара, Би, все… Они все…  
— Но вы победили всех Пейнов? — спросила меня Мизукаге.  
Я опять кивнул.  
— Что ж, Пейн уничтожил большую часть наших войск, а джинчурики уничтожили Пейна. Теперь джинчурики побеждены каким-то живым деревом, контролируемым мужчиной. Не вижу, что конкретно можем сделать мы…   
Низкий старик, Цучикаге, молчавший всё это время, заговорил.  
— Как выглядел тот человек, контролирующий дерево?  
— Длинные тёмные волосы, — сказал я и…  
И тут внезапно вспомнил.  
— И у него был шаринган! Он — Учиха, — добавил я.  
Все Каге кивнули друг другу.  
— Мадара, — сказал старик. — Кроме него некому.  
— И если это правда… — начал Казекаге, — эта война уже давно нами проиграна.  
И, будто бы подтверждая эту идею, раздался громкий голос.  
— Внимание!  
Мы замерли. Свет в комнате погас окончательно.  
— Говорит Учиха Мадара, — продолжил голос. — Я всего лишь желаю убедиться, что каждому из вас известен один факт. Мой план Вечного Цукиёми всего лишь в нескольких минутах от завершения.  
Вечного чего?   
— Многие пали. Как на моей стороне, так и на вашей. Остался лишь я. И те немногие из вас, кто сумел выжить. Вместо того, чтобы приумножать и далее число смертей, оставьте ваше укрытие и придите как настоящие воины. Акацуки когда-то уже сообщили Каге, что план под названием Око Луны приведёт к концу страданий, всех ваших горестей. Вам подарят идеальный мир, о котором вы мечтали. Мир без боли и тягостей. Мир, который придётся вам по нраву.  
Идеальный мир?  
— Я могу сделать это реальностью. Это случится, хотите вы того или нет. Считанные минуты, и все вы освободитесь. Те из вас, кто ещё будет жив. Если же вы всё ещё хотите сражаться, я буду ждать. Но уверяю, наиболее приятным решением будет встать подле меня. Конец близок.  
Вновь вспыхнул свет. Я заметил, как пара тонких веток выползает из окна наружу, и понял, каким образом он проецировал свой голос.  
— Что ж, тогда всё ясно… — Шикаку, отец Шикамару, взял слово. — Нам ничего не остаётся, кроме как умереть с честью.  
Полное неверие отразилось на моём лице.  
— Что?! — воскликнул я.  
Райкаге кивнул и поднялся, затягивая свои наручи потуже. Остальные Каге медленно встали на ноги, даже старик.  
— У нас даже плана нет? — спросил я.  
— Конечно, есть, — ответил старик Цучикаге. — Наш план — умереть как подобает воинам. Поднимитесь все. Сообщите способным сражаться, что мы выдвигаемся через пятнадцать минут.  
Мизукаге замерла подле меня и опустила ладонь на моё плечо.  
— Почему бы тебе не пойти и найти свою девушку или ещё кого и подарить поцелуй? — обратилась она ко мне. — Это, может статься, твой последний шанс.  
Девушку?  
Вместо девушки первым, чей образ вспыхнул перед глазами, был Саске. Но вместе с мыслью о Саске пришла и другая.  
— Где Итачи? — спросил я.  
Мизукаге сильнее сжала моё плечо. Райкаге нахмурился и покачал головой.  
— Член Акацуки, который изначально выдавал себя за Мадару, убил его вчера. Никому ещё не сообщали.  
Никому?  
Я выбежал из комнаты и кинулся вниз по коридору вдоль людей, сидящих у стен и глядящих в никуда. Земля вновь затряслась, а свет мигнул. И тут я понял, что не знаю, куда идти. Я попытался войти в режим биджу, чтобы мгновенно найти его присутствие — это одинокое, но жаркое пламя. Однако, как бы я ни старался, войти в режим не удавалось.  
— Наруто? Это ты?  
Я резко развернулся, тормозя на месте.  
— Шикамару! — воскликнул я.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Глядя на твоё лицо, я уже знаю, кого ты ищешь… Он здесь. Я только что с ним говорил, но не жди, что он…  
Я уже не слушал, уже с силой распахивал дверь.  
— Саске!  
Комната была маленькой. В ней едва хватало места для койки, на которой он сидел. Его голова была опущена, а в одной руке он держал небольшую подвеску. Он напрягся от звука моего голоса.  
— Ты… вечно опаздываешь.  
Я прошёл дальше в комнату, потрясённый до глубины души его голосом. Конечно, он стал ниже, в конце концов, мы повзрослели. Но где же тон? Где эмоции? Где… всё?  
— Они мертвы, — прошептал он, поднимая, наконец, взгляд. — Все.  
И если голоса было недостаточно, то его лицо едва не убило меня. Со следами слёз и крови, но, что хуже всего, его глаза были абсолютно пусты.  
— О чём ты? — спросил я. — Только Итачи.  
Он снова напрягся и схватился за голову, будто бы одна мысль об этом приносила нестерпимую боль.  
— Об этом… Шикамару только что сказал мне, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. — Но другие…  
Моё сердце ускорило ритм, я чувствовал, как пот стекает к кончикам пальцев. Волосы прилипли ко лбу.  
— Мама… Отец…  
— Они? — спросил он. — Их уже давно нет… Отец был убит во время нападения на Коноху, а мама умерла вскоре после… она не ела… совсем ничего… неважно, что я или Итачи делали, она просто не…  
Я подошёл к нему и схватил за плечи.  
— Посмотри на меня, — сказал я.  
Всё это время он смотрел на стену за мной, но заставил себя, и наши взгляды встретились.  
— Всё в порядке, мы справимся, — но, даже говоря это, я чувствовал дрожь земли. В маленькое окошко позади него я видел ниндзя, ведомых Каге. Они все двигались в сторону дерева, желая умереть, но не сдаться.  
— Хината тоже, — сказал он.  
— Ч-что?  
— Она не просыпается, — продолжил он. — Смерть мозга.  
Он скинул мои руки с себя и сильнее сжал свою подвеску.  
— И… И они только что пришли и сказали, что не могут её найти… Сатоми. Она пропала без вести.  
Он покачал головой и отвернулся от меня, ложась на койку.  
— Никуда я не пойду, — прошептал он.  
Я слышал крики вдали, людей, по всей видимости, уже поглощало дерево и его ветви.  
Голос прозвучал вновь.  
— Те из вас, кто пришёл, молодцы, — объявил Мадара. — Теперь же все, присоединяйтесь! Это будет Конец… Конец боли.  
— Никуда я не пойду, — повторил Саске.  
Потолок начал осыпаться. Люди продолжали покидать здание.  
— Надо попытаться… — сказал я ему.  
— Надо ли? — спросил меня Саске. — А смысл?  
— Ты что, с ума сошёл?  
— Скорее всего.  
Но, даже сказав ему подобное, я задумался, а не прав ли он. Пусть мы уничтожим зло и восторжествуем, будут те, кто никогда не вернётся домой. Более того, мало кто вернётся домой. Всё будет по-другому. Мы оба остались без семьи. Не к кому возвращаться… не к кому…  
— Но… если не попытаемся, что насчёт тех, кто умер? Не напрасно же они погибли, — сказал я.  
Он повернулся ко мне с глазами, полными слёз.  
— Я лучше сдамся и отправлюсь к ним, чем буду стараться и останусь жить в мире без них.  
— А что насчёт меня? — спросил я. — Я же здесь.  
— Ты опоздал, — сказал он, отворачиваясь от меня.  
Словно миллион ножей в сердце засадил.  
Я хотел быть здесь… Правда, хотел. Даже сейчас я хочу повернуть время вспять и вернуться во времена чунинского экзамена, или ещё раньше, когда мы жили в одной комнате, и я мог быть с тобой сутки напролёт. Прошли годы с тех пор, как я видел тебя в последний раз, и даже если мы отправимся сражаться, один из нас может погибнуть. И я понимаю, что… Что…  
Я коснулся его плеча.  
— Неважно, что ты собрался делать, я не…  
— Подвинься, — сказал я, обрывая его.  
Он приподнял голову, вопросительно глядя на меня, но всё равно откатился вбок. Я залез на койку и лёг рядом с ним. Вспомнились те времена, когда Микото-сан читала нам сказки, а мы держались за руки и слушали. Я потянулся к его руке.  
— Если бы ты мог выбирать свой мир, каким бы он был? — спросил я его.  
Он молчал. Всё здание было окутано тишиной. Все, кто мог, скорее всего, уже ушли, и кроме нас остались только трупы.  
— Мир, где мы оба были бы достаточно сильными, чтобы сражаться... даже если весь мир против нас, — сказал Саске.  
Разве в таком мире не будет больше боли? Нам придётся её терпеть...  
— А что насчёт тебя? — прошептал он.  
Низкий гудящий звук становился всё громче и громче. Небо будто бы светилось. Саске смотрел на меня, не в окно, и не заметил. Я убрал прядь волос с его глаз.  
— Мир, в котором я никогда тебя не отпущу, — прошептал я, — несмотря ни на что.  
Его хватка на моей руке усилилась. Я подвинулся ближе и закрыл глаза. В ушах уже гремело. Я почувствовал его губы на лбу, холодные и влажные. Земля затряслась и, совершенно неожиданно, всё пропало. Звук, ощущения, видение... не осталось ничего.


	38. Пробуждение.

_Наруто_

Я глубоко вдохнул, будто от нехватки кислорода, и моргнул. Ветки деревьев покачивались наверху. Листья опадали и медленно опускались вниз, вниз, вниз, и ложились рядом со мной у корней.  
— Наконец-то очнулся.  
Я повернулся и встретился глазами с ним. Он... в той синей, с короткими рукавами, футболке, которую носил, когда мы были моложе. Моложе... Он был моложе. Я посмотрел вниз и коснулся своей груди. На мне был оранжево-синий джемпер. И я тоже был моложе.  
— Я не пялился на тебя, или что ты там мог подумать, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд.  
— Саске?  
— Что?  
— Что... происходит? — спросил я, почёсывая затылок.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Я поймал тебя спящим на миссии... снова, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — А теперь пошли, Какаши и Сакура ждут.  
Я моргнул.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, Какаши и Хината?  
Он покосился на меня.  
— Ударился головой о дерево и вырубился? Я имею в виду, Сакура.  
Я непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Розоволосая девчонка, которую ты всё время зовёшь на свидания.  
И тут, внезапно, воспоминания о ней начали просачиваться в голову.  
Да, да, точно... Сакура... Другой член команды номер семь.  
Я энергично кивнул и поднялся на ноги.  
— Что-то странное приснилось? — спросил он меня.  
— Это был не сон, — сказал я. — Там было Вечное Цукиёми. Это было важно, мы с тобой...  
Неожиданно перед нами в клубах дыма появился Какаши.  
— Йо. Вижу, ты нашёл Наруто. Хорошая работа, Саске.  
Сакура подошла сзади и заняла место подле него.  
— Я тут подумала, когда всё это закончится... хочешь поужинать со мной, Саске?  
— Нет, — пробормотал он.  
Она надулась.  
— Я просто подумала, раз у тебя никого нет, я могла бы представить тебя своей семье.  
— Нет, спасибо, — быстро отозвался он.  
Семья? Как странно, это слово кажется таким важным...  
Следуя за Саске, Какаши и Сакурой, я улыбнулся в понимании.  
Ну, точно! Эти трое прямо как моя собственная семья.  
Саске как брат, Сакура как сестра, а Какаши — словно странный дядюшка, который постоянно читает пор...  
— Наруто.  
Я поднял взгляд на Саске, который смотрел на меня в ответ.  
— Ты разве не говорил, что тебе странный сон приснился?  
— Что? — спросил я, абсолютно не понимая, о чём он.  
— Что-то насчёт Хинаты, — продолжил он.  
Глаза Сакуры округлились.  
— Тебе снилась Хината?! — воскликнула она.  
— Правда? — спросил я, склонив голову набок. — Не помню такого...  
— Ты сказал, это было важно. Вечное Цу-что-то там, — попытался напомнить он.  
Я задумался, мой мозг цеплялся за обрывочные воспоминания, пытаясь собрать их воедино.  
Словно всё вокруг было сном...  
Наконец, я пожал плечами и закинул руки за голову.  
— Э-э, видимо, не так уж это и важно, — ответил я.

**Конец.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и всё. Я немножко поплачу тут в сторонке m(Т_Т)m
> 
>  **Авторское послесловие:**  
>  Надеюсь, что концовка получилась понятной! Я всегда хотела закончить историю Вечным Цукиёми.


End file.
